Jocker
by Assilem tenoh
Summary: Haruka y Serena hermanos, adolescentes. Los diversos caminos para encontrar el amor. Mi primera historia, verídica.de Todo un poco...AL FIN EL NÚMERO 14
1. Cap 01 EL INICIO

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 01: EL INICIO**

"_Todo sigue oscuro, no puedo llegar…pero…la salida esta ahí. Joder, no ahora". _Empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia una luz que se agrandaba cada vez más, _"Acaso no podré salir de aquí, no debí…no debí…"_ Se detuvo en seco, su mente se turbó y sus manos empezaron a temblar, a pesar de haber corrido un buen tiempo por su cuerpo no existían gotas de sudor pero sentía su cuerpo frío. De pronto una voz triste pero dulce lo llamaba: _"Haruka, por aquí" _"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!", gritaba hacia la nada, buscaba esa voz en algún lugar pero no lograba ver.

No pensaba quedarse ahí, empezó a correr y llego a un corredor que tenía puertas por ambos lados y una a una se abrían, avanzó con cautela pero al momento que daba un paso las puertas avanzaban en sentido contrario. "_¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?"_. Y como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, las puertas empezaron a abrirse al mismo tiempo y de ellas salían diferentes voces: _"Haruka…Ven por mí" … "No me dejes nunca, nunca" … "Aléjate de mí…nos haremos daño…no olvides que te amo…"_. No lo aguantaba más, eran voces distintas pero no las reconocía, cada vez eran más fuertes, más seguidas, aquel mar de palabras lo obligaron a taparse los oídos para evitarlas pero era inútil, se arrodilló, suplicó que se callen, al parecer no lo escuchaban y continuaban con la lluvia de frases.

No lo aguantó más, se armó de valor y gritó: "¡Déjenme en paz…Por favor…!", se había rendido, comenzó a llorar _"Como es posible?... como puedo llorar?...Soy tan patético…". _Inmediatamente las voces se callaron y las puertas se cerraron, se percató que eran tres a cuatro voces diferentes (al menos logró distinguirlas), se puso de pie con dificultad como si lo hubieran debilitado, sentía mareos, con una mano trato de arreglarse el pelo y camino hacia la primera puerta, cuando iba a girar la perilla una potente luz le cegó la vista y…

- "¡HARUKA TENOH!!!...Si no te levantas en estos momentos juro que no te prepararé el desayuno especial de la familia!!". Una voz familiar tocaba la puerta con suma insistencia, era la sexta vez. _"Si no lo despierto con esta dejo de apellidarse Tenoh"_, pensaba.

Las persianas de su habitación, habían dejado pasar al intruso astro rey, se quedó pensativa mirando el techo, como si hubiera dormido por días, se topó la cara creía tener sudor pero solo era su imaginación: "_¿Qué significa…ese sueño?…fue tan real, pero…¿Quién grita ahora?". _Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba gritos, golpes y la frase mágica: _DESAYUNO ESPECIAL, _se levantó aún con pereza, cogió su despertador y: "¡Por Dios!!!...Son las 9 de la mañana. ¡Porque no me levantaste más temprano Serena!!!!"

Una chica de más o menos 13 años, el cabello color rubio como el sol lo tenía hasta la altura de los hombros, ojos azul cielo, su piel era clara y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestida con el tradicional uniforme de Japón, ingresa a la habitación. "Jajajaja, pero si lo intenté cinco veces, pero parece que contigo la sexta es la vencida, jajajajaja, bueno hermanito creo que deberías de empezar a llegar temprano a casa, jajaajajaa…"

- "Ya ya ya, suficiente show por hoy, acaso tengo cara de payaso o qué?, Mejor prepárame el desayuno que llegaremos tarde"

- "Si ya lo serví, además Chouji ya lavó el auto y esta listo para llevarnos, así que quién debe apurarse eres tú, como que nos queda 15 minutos, así que yo de ti me apuro y no estoy jugando sino le diré a nuestros queridos padres que hoy llegan de viaje y no sabes lo que les puedo decir, jejeje". Antes que le caiga un almohadazo se retiro del cuarto de su hermano mayor sin antes sacarle la lengua.

- _"Cielos, es verdad, hoy llegan…"_. En menos de tres minutos se vistió con el uniforme, tenía 15 años, pero asemejaba de 17 años, no se hacía problemas, se miraba en el espejo y se decía así mismo: _"Ay diosito, si que hiciste un milagro conmigo, aunque te faltaron algunas cosas pero eso no me quita lo guapo, je jem"_. No tenía envidia ajena, pues su cabello rubio ceniza, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su tez blanca mezclado con una sonrisa conquistadora y las palabras adecuadas al momento de coquetear a cuanta chica guapa se atravesara por su camino lo convertían en el playboy de su colegio. Aunque el hecho de ser mujer no le quitaba esa costumbre.

Ambos nacieron en una familia muy liberal pero fiel a las tradiciones, no importaba que opción sexual, que religión o que persona elegirían al compartir su vida, siempre y cuando respeten a la familia y se sometan a las costumbres. En otras palabras eran de las personas que no se hacían problemas con asuntos triviales mientras sus hijos sean felices, manteniendo su lema: _has tu vida mientras cumplas con el hogar y seas feliz_.

Sin pensarlo más, cogió el emparedado, su taza de café y su maletín. Ya en el auto le esperaba su hermana con una sonrisa de haber cometido una travesura. Haruka salió disparada de su casa (aunque casa suena muy humilde para la mansión donde viven), su hermana le esperaba dentro: "¡Serena, como que _desayuno especial, _me volviste a engañar!! _"Ya me las pagará", pensó_. Pero había algo extraño en su hermana, presentía que del carro emanaba un aura siniestra, se detuvo en seco y con una ceja levantada reconoció esa mirada, esa mueca en el rostro: "Se…Serena, me das miedo...que hiciste esta vez…". Una gota de sudor aparecía en su cabeza.

Veía a su hermano (para ella le era más fácil decirle así). No sabría si decirle o aguantarse, su lado malvado competía con su ángel bueno. No soportó más y le dijo prácticamente gritando: "¡Acaso no piensas llevar tus pantalones o están de moda ir con las piernas descubiertaaaassss!!! muajaja muajaja muajaja!".

- "¡¡¡¿Qué COSA???!!!! OH, POR DIOS!!!!". "_Ahora entendía porque sentía mucho frío_".

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Bueno es mi primer historia, trato de mezclar un poco de todo, es una forma de desahogo. Juro someterme a las críticas constructivas como destructivas. En fin, también aceptaré las sugerencias de las personas con más experiencia. Pero como repito, las historias son verídicas, aparecerán quizás algunas palabras muy peruanas (_jergas)_ y pues luego entenderán el porque.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	2. Cap 02 INTERESANTE

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 02: INTERESANTE**

_En un avión privado_

- "Conversar con tus padres en esta ocasión, no me agrado mucho pero…todo sea por el bien de nuestros hijos". Vestido de un terno negro con rayas muy finas de color plateado, zapatos color negro y con una corbata plateada, su cabello era corto de un color rubio oscuro, sostenía una taza de café y antes de tomar de ella se reflejaban sus ojos azules con síntomas de preocupación. "¿Quieres contarles antes o en su cumpleaños?"

Una mujer frente a él denotaba la misma mirada con una mezcla de tristeza, sus ojos verdes combinaban perfectamente con su vestido azul noche, en sus hombros caían como dos ríos de oro su cabello tan reluciente como el sol, su piel era blanca como los copos de nieve, sus manos eran cubiertas con guantes blancos que contrastaban con su traje, sostenía una taza de té. Se repetía la misma pregunta, respiro antes de emitir un suspiro y contestar: "Sabes querido, soy conciente de todo lo que hemos vivido y sabíamos que algo así solo podría habérsele ocurrido a mis padres, pero sería mejor decirlo al final de este año, ellos han hecho buenas amistades aquí y contarles algo así sería muy fuerte…(suspiro)…así que mejor les contamos cuando finalicen su ciclo escolar…_al menos de este año_". Termino de decirlo casi en susurro.

Levantó la vista y vio como su esposa quería desgarrarse en ese instante, dejó la taza y se arrodilló para tomar su rostro, ella estaba sorprendida ante tal acción logrando que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas por unos instantes. Sonrió ante tal gesto de su amada, en un espacio corto de tiempo redujo la distancia y le dio un beso en el cual ponía en evidencia el amor más puro y verdadero que le ofreció desde el primer que se conocieron. Luego de unos minutos se separaron: "Mi amor, cuando me aceptaste con mis defectos y virtudes, en nuestros votos matrimoniales recuerdo haber dicho que siempre daríamos lo mejor a nuestros hijos y les diríamos las cosas directamente, así que...(la observó un rato y antes de continuar es interrumpido por ella). "…es inevitable decirles la verdad...(como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos).

Se sorprendió mucho como después de tantos años entre ellos existía esa conexión, sin embargo la oyó con mucha tristeza en sus palabras, emitió un fuerte suspiro y continuó: "Pero…" Ese pero hizo en ella recobrar un brillo de esperanza. "..Pero?". El no podía resistir esa mirada llena de luz, de vida. Al ver el efecto que causo en ella prosiguió: "…existen excepciones, así que dejemos que nuestros hijos continúen con sus vidas y cuando el momento sea el indicado se los diremos…¿Te parece?". No lo pudo resistir y como si fuera la joven de 20 años atrás se abalanzó a sus brazos provocando que ambos dieran al piso, estaba feliz, sentía que no era lo correcto pero si lo necesario. _"Todo por que sean felices"_, pensó.

El avión estaba por aterrizar, se sentaron para colocarse los cinturones. De pronto ella le dice: "Solo hasta que cumpla los 16". Se sorprendió ante las palabras de ella, él esperaba contarles en Diciembre, pero si así ella lo deseaba no existiría forma de hacerle desistir, solo atinó a sonreírle y le dijo: "No hay duda eres una caja de sorpresas, ahora sé porque Serena es así, je je".

-"¿Qué éstas tratando de decir Reito Tenoh?!". Se cruzó de brazos con un puchero en su rostro y la ceja levantada esperando la respuesta.

Al escuchar su nombre completo le bloqueó la mente, eran pocas la veces que le hablaba de esa manera: "No…nada, amor…jeje, ¿Qué crees que puedo….". Sin embargo no pudo completar la frase pues, el capitán estaba mencionando que ya habían llegado. _"Salvado…ufff"._

- "No creas que me he olvidado, pero ya verás en casa". Al terminar de decir esto su mirada era entre traviesa y pícara, asustó a su esposo. Y salió del avión, dejando a un petrificado Reito pero totalmente resignado. "_Yo y mi bocota_", pensó. Sin mucha prisa, le siguió los pasos esperando su castigo y tratando de ver cuanto le costará esta vez su metida de pata.

Ella lo esperaba, le cogió del brazo y seductoramente se acercó a su oído: "Sabemos que los chicos están en la escuela, la casa esta totalmente sola y pienso que tu castigo solo Yo lo puedo aplicar…¿Qué te parece?". Trago en seco, aumento el ritmo de su andar y le contestó: "Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo". Sin esperar más se enrumbaron a su nido de amor.

____________________________________________________

_En la escuela_

- "Te dije que te levantarás más temprano…¡Te odio, Haruka!!"

- "Vamos, hermanita, si te ves tan bien cargando baldes con agua, míralo por este lado te ayudará a tener brazos más fuertes, jejeje"

Llegaron tarde, era muy mala manera de empezar las clases, pero que culpa tenía ella que sus pantalones se hubieran "movido de lugar" y por ello llegarán unas dos horas tarde. A pesar que sus padres en un inicio hubieran preferido ver a sus hijos estudiar en un colegio más distinguido para su estatus social, ellos se negaron pues prefirieron estar juntos a sus amigos, además detestaban ser tratados de manera diferente, así que esta no era la excepción y tenían que someterse a las reglas de la institución.

- "Se lo contaré a papá, ya verás". Lloriqueaba sin cesar no por el hecho de estar ahí, sino que por primera vez en su vida se levantaba temprano y le sucede eso.

- "Vamos, no te pongas así, la culpa es mía, no hay que llegar a extremos…je je, que te parece si después de la escuela te invito los postres que más te gustan, sí, dime aceptas?". Sabía que decirle a su padre una de estás "_bromas"_ eran puntos menos para su motocicleta. Serena vio la desesperación de su hermano y retomando la mirada, digna herencia de los Kuga. "Está seguro?... h e r m a n i t o". Era tarde para arrepentirse y con el pesar de su bolsillo, reafirmó su buen acto de hermano consentidor.

- "Esta bien, acepto el trato, je je". En ese momento son interrumpidos por dos voces muy familiares: "Vaya, vaya los hermanos Tenoh no se cansan de cargar baldes o les encanta esa rutina para fortaleces sus brazos, jajajaja"

Haruka quería tirarle el balde encima pero la segunda voz le tranquilizó. "Discúlpalo Haruka, ya sabes como es él. Además (refiriéndose a la otra persona) bien que quisieras cargar ese balde en su lugar", haciendo un ademán señalando a Serena.

- "No sé de que me hablas…en fin, métete en tus asuntos Rei". Totalmente sonrojado, el muchacho vestía con ropa del colegio, tenía el cabello negro noche, sus ojos eran azul oscuros, su edad era la misma que la de Haruka. "Lo siento Darien, no pensé que fuera un secreto, jajaja". "Sabes que eres una pésima hermana", le responde entre molesto y ofendido.

Haruka seguía la conversación atentamente y decide intervenir: "Ahí te equivocas, mi hermana es la especial, así que no la compares con Rei". "Estás hablando mi mal hermanito". "Ahhh, no para nada, oigan después de clases nos vamos a la heladería…¿Nos acompañan?".

- "¡Claro!!... ¿Qué dices Serena? Apuesto que mi hermano me engríe más que el tuyo a ti." Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, su cabello era entre castaño y negro con la misma edad de Serena y el hecho de ser las mejores amigas no se medían en competir por demostrar sobre sus hermanos.

- "Eso es lo que tú piensas Rei, entonces acepto!". Diciendo esto con una determinación en sus ojos que parecía salirle chispas. Ambos muchachos no comprendían aún porque siempre se comportaban pero ese era el chiste de estar con ellas, así que al mismo tiempo suspiraron y con resignación empezaron a sacar cuentas para no caer en la ruina antes del fin de semana.

- "Hey Haruka, verdad hoy tenemos ensayo, si gustas traes a tu hermana para que no se te haga difícil el permiso". "Si, claro, por supuesto, algo me decía porque tan amigable, no??..." "No sé de que estás hablando, pero… (aclarándose la garganta) …hoy tenemos una sorpresa así que no faltes, ok". "Ya esta bien, tengo un buen tema, pero sería cosa de escuchar la opinión de los chicos". "Ah me parece bien, como que también tendremos que cambiar de género, tú sabes la versatilidad de la música es infinita". "Bueno eso lo hablaremos más tarde". "Perfecto"

- Retomando la mirada seria: "Dime Rei, quisiera platicar contigo luego estás disponible?" Rei no se sorprendía para nada, algo debe de haber hecho para querer contarle sobre sus problemas, no en vano era su amiga de confianza. "¿Qué habrás hecho ahora Tenoh?". "Esta vez no hice nada, de verdad…( con ojitos de perrito regañado)…pero necesito un consejo, tú me entiendes".

Darien no pasó desapercibido este momento, se acerca al oído de su hermana y le dice muy bajito: _"Ahora, ¿Quién quiere cargar el balde, eh?"_. Ella de un pisotón le quita la sonrisa que tenía su hermanito. "Bueno nos veremos más tarde chicos, y ya sabes Serena arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…hazlo como cinco veces en una semana y verás los resultados…jajajajaja".

- "Ya Rei!!!...No me molestes!!!!" Sacándole la lengua su amiga, pero por inercia empieza a hacer esos movimientos con sus brazos. Haruka se reía para sí, después de todo era muy tierno verlas a las dos de esa manera actuar. De pronto una voz los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

- "Bien chicos, ahora pueden entrar a su respectiva clase, espero que sea la última vez, sino llamaré a sus padres". "Descuide señorita Mónica, pero en esta ocasión yo soy el responsable, así que no culpe a mi hermana y le agradezco por no llamar a nuestros padres". Finalizó el discurso que tenía preparado desde que estaba en el auto camino a la escuela y con una reverencia incluida, la profesora estaba sorprendida ante tal gesto y luego de decirles que no la próxima vez no existirían peros decidió dejarlos ir.

- "No te cansas de fingir". Su hermana lo miraba escéptica, cada día su hermano lo sorprendía más pero ese era el chiste de andar con él. "Vamos, algo del encanto Tenoh tenía que salir no?". Nadie se podía resistir ante sus miradas y sus palabras tan estudiadas pero sutiles. Bueno excepto una persona: Rei, su mejor amiga.

- _"Si tan solo entendiera el significado, no la estaría molestando, pero no confío en nadie más. Serena no lo entendería además no quiero causarle más problemas…estoy seguro que me ayudará"_. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, luego de separarse de su hermana subió las escaleras, al voltear con la mirada al suelo escucha varias pisadas que venían en dirección contraria a él, de pronto un grito de advertencia: "¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADOOO!!!!....

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Bueno las personas que platicaban en el avión esconden algo…¿Qué será??...ummm. Pues si Rei y Darien son hermanos y mejores amigos de Haruka y Serena. Pero aún nada está dicho, no es que se queden juntos, nooo, naaa que verr… o sí?. Je je

Les repito la historia es verídica, los personajes reales han sido reemplazados por ellos. En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando y dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	3. Cap 03 ENCUENTRO Y RECUERDOS

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 03: ENCUENTROS Y RECUERDOS**

_En el salón de clases de Haruka_

- "Jajajajajajaja…explícame nuevamente…jajajajaja…¿Cómo…fue…jajaja…que te caíste?...jajaja", se reía sin parar. "¡Ayyschh… ya párale no Darien!, como que no es gracioso". Haruka no lo podía creer, primer día de clases, primera amonestación y primera visita a la enfermería. "Es que aún no se como sucedió…solo sentí como si …si …5 caballos pasaran encima mío".

_--- Hace 1 hora ---_

Luego de separarse de su hermana subió las escaleras, al voltear con la mirada al suelo escucha varias pisadas que venían en dirección contraria a él, de pronto un grito de advertencia: "¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADOOO!!!!....APARTATE DEL CAMINO, DISTRAÍDO!!!".

- _"Esa voz…¿Cómo?...¿Qué?... AAAHHHH!!!". _Haruka quedo tendido en el suelo, inconciente (según él), solo oía una voz. "Auchh!!...mi cabeza". Una chica cae sentada en el suelo. "Oye tú TA ra d o…pero...¡Ay, no lo maté!!. Cielos que hago?. Haber… Oye tú!". Desesperada llama al primer chico que cruza por el pasillo. _"Se referirá a mí?"_. Haruka podía oírla pero no podía abrir los ojos, es como si su cuerpo no se lo permitiera.

- "Hola, me puedes ayudar con este chico? Es que al parecer se desmayo y bueno tengo prisa, je je". "Claro!", dijo el joven quién junto a su amigo se dirigían al gimnasio. _"Esa otra voz no la distingo"_, pensó Haruka. "Haber…pero si es…es...", dice el chico algo atónito. "¿Quién es? (dice una chica despistada y con prisa)…bueno en fin, ahí lo ves….Chauuuu!!!". El chico que fue en auxilio de la chica, levanta a Haruka y en ayuda de su amigo lo cargan hasta la enfermería. "Al parecer esa chica no conoce a Haruka, sino ella misma lo hubiera llevado a enfermería, no crees?", lo decía en tono burlón. "Pues parece que nuestro queridísimo amigo se encontró a la primera que no se desmaya ante él, jaja".

Haruka oía muy bien lo que decían y trato de grabarse sus voces para luego buscar a esos tipos y darles su merecido. _"Malditos, si supieran que ni siquiera logre ver su rostro, ni me vio a mí, pero ya me las pagarán"._

Luego de ello, lo recostaron en la camilla y se quedo dormido por lo menos una hora, al despertar la enfermera le dijo que debe de tomar unos analgésicos para que le calme el dolor estomacal, al parecer recibió un golpe directo al abdomen eso conllevó al desmayo por falta de aire. Le escribió una justificación y se fue a su aula, aún cogiéndose la parte adolorida.

Ya en el salón, su profesora se sorprendió de su tardanza pero le mostró el papel, entonces ella solo atinó a suspirar y lo mandó a sentarse. En el tiempo libre le contó a Darien lo que sucedió pero solo sirvió para hacerle reír a su amigo.

--- _Tiempo presente_ ---

- "Bueno ya…ja ja…(limpiándose lágrimas de sus ojos)…vas a buscar a esa chica o no?", le decía muy tranquilo el moreno.

- "¿Qué estás tratando de decir?. No quisiera encontrármela en mi vida, por suerte no se ni su nombre ni su rostro (suspiro)…así que haré de cuenta que nunca sucedió, aunque…". "Aunque…", le dice su intrigado amigo. "Aunque debo de tomarme estas pastillas que saben horrible", lo dice de una manera muy simple. "PLOP!"

- "jejeje, ¿Qué hora es?". Mirando su celular el moreno le responde: "Son 20 para más tarde". Con una ceja levantada: "Eso quiere decir…". Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: "Que ya es recreo". Haruka no lo cree que a pesar de tener 15 años, ambos sigan comportándose como niños, bueno hasta que aparezca una linda chica para que saquen a relucir sus técnicas de "madurez". De pronto Haruka abre los ojos de par en par y: "¡Es verdad!!...casi lo olvido, bueno Darien nos vemos luego". "Acaso es una cita, eh!!", pero hablo tarde el rubio salió disparado. _"Hay momentos en los cuales quisiera saber por quién sales tan rápido, pero en fin…algún día, amigo…algún día", _se quedo pensando su amigo de años, quién también salió con destino diferente para ver a un ángel.

__________________________________

_En otro lugar de la escuela_

Una morena estaba sentada en un columpio que colgaba debajo de un árbol, este estaba rodeado de flores silvestres y un rosal, al subir de él podía apreciarse la ciudad. Era un sitio privilegiado, lo consideraba su sitio favorito desde hace 5 años atrás. Se encontraba con la mirada pensativa, de pronto sintió una corriente de aire que le susurraba en el oído y una sonrisa disimulada se dibujo en su rostro: "Ya sé que eres tú Haruka Tenoh!, así que sal inmediatamente!", dicho esto se bajo del columpio y lo miraba de frente en forma retadora. De atrás de los arbustos aparecía el rubio con un puchero en su cara. "No es justo Rei, siempre sabes que estoy cerca para hacerte una broma, eso es trampa…así no es". "Es que haces mucho ruido, así que es muy sencillo descubrirte", sonreía ante la ingenuidad de su amigo. El chico se quedó perplejo, a practicado ciento de veces y lo hacía en silencio, así que es muy probable que haya pisado una rama, al menos era su idea más lógica.

- "Bien, al grano…¿Qué hiciste ahora?", lo decía sentándose en el césped. "Que no hice nada…pero si empiezas a dudar de mi palabra ya no te cuento nada". Estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero al tercer paso hace un retroceso. "Acaso no piensas detenerme". La morena se recuesta en el árbol y con los brazos atrás de su cabeza: "Como si tuvieras a otra persona para que te soporte?...ya no te hagas el aludido, ven siéntate y cuéntame tu vida", esta última frase lo hizo con un ademán de apuntar en una libreta.

Sin esperar más, se tiro en el césped. "Sabes Rei, algún día encontraré otra persona que me pueda escuchar, ya verás". "Ay el niño se resintió…jajaja, entonces sorry, no era mi intención ofender a su majestad". "Uhmmm, bueno así está mejor, así que puede oír mi relato mi consejera real". "jajaja, ya habla y no te la creas, tampoco". "Ok, Ok… bueno esto pasó…"

Haruka le contó con lujo de detalles el sueño que tuvo y que además no era la primera vez, luego de 15 minutos Rei le tenía la respuesta: "Uhmmmm…". "Dime que puede significar"., lo decía en tono suplicante. "Uhmmm, la verdad…pues…ni yo la sé". "Plop, ya pues Rei… en serio no sabes", estaba muy desilusionado. "Bueno, el significado no lo sé, pero si te puedo aconsejar", lo dijo en tono serio.

"Bien entonces dímelo", en sus ojos se reflejaban que buscaban la respuesta para calmarse. Rei no dejó pasar esa mirada, tomó aire y: "Bien, Haruka, has estado últimamente con alguien?". El rubio negó con la cabeza. "La verdad, Haru". Se puso un dedo en el mentón, cerró los ojos como haciendo memoria: "Los de una sola ocasión, sirven". Rei con una ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados afirmaba. "Ahhh, pues Sí!". Rei suspira ante la falta de seriedad de su amigo: "Bien, entonces el sueño puede servir como una señal". "Una señal…ummm…pero de qué, o qué?". Rei trató de reunir las palabras adecuadas, pues tratándose de Haruka, era capaz d obedecer al pie de la letra lo que diga; de solo recordar aquella vez…

---_hace 3 años---_

- "De verdad Haru, haz como te digo y verás los resultados". Un adolescente escuálido la oía atentamente: "Entonces así lo haré Rei y ya verás como entraré al equipo de fútbol". Una pequeña niña con el cabello amarrado en dos coletas le sonreía y le daba ánimos, pero su hermano mayor intervino: "Pero ten en cuenta que solo es en las mañanas y en ayunas". Haruka levantaba los brazos hacia el cielo en forma de puño gritó: "¡Ya verán, les dedicaré mi primer gol!!!". Serena lo miraba incrédula, como haría su hermano para conseguirlo en tan corto tiempo y pensó decirle a su madre para que ella lo consiguiera.

Al día siguiente Serena llamo por teléfono a Rei y Darien: _"Snif…Snif…Estamos en el hospital central, vengan rápido"_. Los hermanos Chiba se quedaron preocupados y les pidieron a sus padres que los lleven. Al llegar ahí, una llorona niña rubia con el cabello trenzado se aferró a sus amigos, mientras los padres de ambas familias dialogaban.

- "Hola Tenoh, que le pasó a la pequeña Haruka, ahora". Un hombre de cabellos oscuros como la noche de tez blanca empezó la platica. "Ya vez como son los niños Seito y mi haruka no es la excepción, jejeje", un sonriente y despreocupado hombre rubio le tendía la mano mientras le respondía. Esto no paso desapercibido por los oídos desarrollados de la pequeña Rei.

En resumen, al parecer Haruka no entendió lo que le explicó el día anterior. Los pequeños Tenoh llegaron a su casa para preguntarle sobre alguna vitamina que le ayude a fortalecer sus huesos y sobre todo para ser más alto, pues se inscribió al equipo de fútbol, pero por ser tan pequeño (10 cm. Bajo de promedio normal) no era apto y fue objeto de burla de los demás niños. Entonces Rei fue a revisar algunos libros, mientras se ponían a jugar junto a Darien en su patio. Al cabo de media hora llegaba sonriente: "Eureka!!!". Todos los niños se quedaron perplejos luego corrieron hacia Rei. "Ya sé que tienes que tomar Haruka".

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa muy grande y con los ojos curiosos le preguntó: "Ya ya ya, dime, que es?". "Alfalfa". Un silencio sepulcral se formó alrededor de los cuatro niños. Su hermano se rascó la cabeza: "¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?". En el rostro de Haruka se formaron unos puntos en vez de ojos y una mueca de ¿What's? en su boca. Serena solo atinó a reírse: "Jajajajajajajajajajaja…Haruka se pondrá como cuy…jajajaja!!". Darien y Rei la miraron sorprendidos.

- "Es en serio!...y si no me crees pues no te vuelvo a ayudar, jumm". Una nena entre molesta y abochornada les daba la espalda, luego sintió una mano en su hombro al voltear se encuentra con una haruka decidida y: "Dime como hago?". Rei veía que su amigo no se contentaría así de fácil: "Pues…sabemos que tienes de esas plantas en el huerto de tu casa (el rubio asentía), bien entonces todas las mañanas debes de tomarlo frescas durante tres semanas y verás los resultados". "Todas las mañanas, frescas, tres semanas", repetía como robot.

Nadie se imaginaría que haruka iría al día siguiente, en la mañana por la alfalfa y se lo tomaría…pero cruda. Resultado: Terminó hospitalizado por un terrible dolor estomacal. Desde ese momento decidido tener más cuidado en sus palabras.

---_Tiempo presente_---

Al recordarlo le salió una risilla que no paso desapercibido por haruka: "Estee…Rei…Tierra llamando a Rei!!". La morena se percató que al sumergirse en sus recuerdos había descuidado a su ahora inquieto amigo, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar: "Bien, digamos que te está tratando de decir que aparecerán personas en tu vida y pues…que te dejarán una marca, jeje me entiendes". "Ahhhh…no". "Plop!...lo que trato de decir es que…Tomes las cosas más en serio, sino…llegará Serena y te dará un DESAYUNO ESPECIAL, jajajaja", esto último con cierta ironía, pues le había contado incluso el motivo de su demora. Haruka que escuchaba sabiamente las palabras de su incondicional, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando pronunció lo de Serena y no dudó en hacerle cosquillas a Rei. "…Oye!!!". "Basta…jajajaja, Ya…lo …Haru jajajajajaja!". "Esto es para que no te burles de mis desgracias". Ambos reían tirados en el césped.

Desde que se conocieron hace 5 años, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, ella lo aconsejaba en lo que podía, era la única chica que se acercó a él sin intención de darle un abrazo o ir de la mano o esas cosas que las niñas le insinuaban. Fue Rei, la primera y única chica que le brindó una amistad sincera, de ahí vino Darien; ambos hermanos sabían que Haruka era una chica pero se hicieron a la idea pues deseaban la felicidad de ella, así que no le discriminaban es más le ayudaban en sus embrollos amorosos, pero Rei siempre le ayudaba y daba algún consejo, de vez en cuando.

Luego de un rato de estar así viendo las nubes pasar, Rei se sienta y le dice: "En verdad Haru debes tomar las cosas más en serio…por tu bien…vamos inténtalo, no es tan difícil", le sonreía con la muestra más sincera amical que podía. Haruka se quedaba viéndola y luego cerró los ojos: "Trataré, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero ten en cuenta que (ambos al mismo tiempo) _yo no busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mí_". Haruka y Rei se reían, no era la primera vez que le decía así que ya era costumbre para la morena oír esa frase.

"Bueno vámonos, ya falté media mañana a clases, no quiero faltar otras horas más". "¿Cómo?". La morena lo miraba escéptica. "Ah, verdad, me olvide de contarte lo que me pasó antes de ingresar al aula, pero creo que Darien te contará mejor, jeje…ahora vámonos", dicho esto, le tendió la mano y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

__________________________

_En la mansión Tenoh_

Dos cuerpos abrazados uno al otro se encontraban recostados en su lecho matrimonial. De pronto la dama se levanta, evitando despertar a su amado esposo. Se encamina al cuarto de su hijo, al abrirla puede ver el desorden formado propios de un muchachito en toda la edad, afiches de motocicletas, autos de carrera, algunas medallas en atletismo y fútbol, ah y ropa en el suelo. Solo atino a sonreír ante el cuidado de su primogénito, luego se acerca al pupitre y puede observar tres portarretratos: en uno aparecía un niño rubio sacando la lengua y poniendo cachitos a una pequeña rubia con el cabello trenzado que sostenía un ramo de flores silvestres y sonreía inocentemente; al ver la foto se puso a sonreír.

Otro portarretrato tenía cuatro personas, era el portarretrato familiar: Ya una señora con el cabello rubio dorado estaba sentada en sillón rosa terciopelo a su costado estaba una chica adolescente con el cabello igual de suelto pero hasta los hombros, era su viva imagen pero más joven, claro el color de ojos no eran los mismos; ambas llevaban vestidos elegantes de color blanco nieve. Tras de ellas estaban dos personas, en un lado estaba un muchacho vestido de un terno negro el cabello rubio ceniza y con una mirada enigmática como la suya, sostenía el espaldar del sillón donde ella estaba sentada; por el otro lado se encontraba un hombre mucho mayor pero se podía ver a leguas como sería la vejez de aquel joven, la mirada del varón era mucho más profunda se podía ver una sinceridad en sus ojos y trasmitían una cierta paz, al igual que la joven que estaba en el sillón de la cual se posicionó ahí para la fotografía. De solo recordar lo que le costó convencer a sus retoños para ello.

De pronto su rostro se tensó y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse al observar el tercer portarretrato: Dos ancianos que sostenían a sus hijos, ambos unos niños; el nene era cargado por el hombre que le despeinaba con su tosca y desgastada mano a lo cual el niño hacía un puchero; pero la niña era cargada por la mujer mayor, ambas sonreían sin preocupaciones. De pronto un pensamiento: _"¿Por qué?...porque tenían que ser mis hijos…Dios mío…¿por qué?"_. Fue interrumpida por unos brazos que le aprisionaban por la espalda: "Amor…aún sigues preocupada?...¿Qué es lo que piensas?".

- "Sabes…nunca me arrepentiré de tener estos hermosos hijos, pero el simple hecho de estar mezclados con mi sangre los hace…(rompe en llanto)…sufrir". El no podía soportarlo más y la hace girar hacia él: "Sachiko, nunca vuelvas a decir eso…te amo, y nuestros hijos te adoran, creo que ellos serán lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar lo que en sus hombros cargarán…sobre todo Haruka". Era lo que más le hacía sufrir. El simple hecho de ser primogénito le demandaba cumplir con ciertas obligaciones y tradiciones de la familia. "Soy conciente que le dolerá, pero crees que se adapte rápido", le preguntaba su esposa con los ojos más tiernos que le robaron su corazón. "Será penoso pero en su sangre corre de los TENOH…(luego ve a su esposa con una mirada de: _y quién más??_)…ah, y también de los Langle". Su esposa le da un codazo y se retira, él la detiene del brazo y le da un beso: "También de los LANGLE". Ambos reconfortados se retiraron de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el balcón en la espera de sus retoños.

__________________________

_En la escuela_

- "Al fin, se terminó mi martirio" – "Dímelo a mí, tuve que copiar doble por tu causa". "Bueno Darien, ese es el precio de ser mi amigo", lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El moreno le da un cocacho en la cabeza: "¡Pero que no se te haga costumbre!". "¡Auchhhh!, Ok…ok lo siento". De pronto la espalda de ambos empezaron a sentir una corriente fría que les recorría de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, sentía como unas sombras malignas se acercaban a ellos: "Sieentess lo mis…mismo que yo, Haru". Tragando saliva: "Creeo que…sí". Y antes que puedan sus cuerpos reaccionar, dos chicas les aprisionaban de los brazos y ambas al mismo tiempo: "Her ma ni tooo…". El cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro, sus mentes empezaron a sacar cuentas y con un suspiro compartido: "Creo que…". "…Es hora de darles su premio, verdad?". Ambas chicas les daban una mirada pícara y triunfante afirmando con sus cabezas que era cierto.

- "Bueno…en vista que perdimos…vamos a la heladería". "Pero vamos rápido, sino empezará a llover y no quiero pescar un resfriado…Miren ahí está Chouji", dijo una decidida y entusiasmada Serena. Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron al chofer que los esperaba. De pronto una preocupada Rei: _"Porque me siento tan angustiada…¿Acaso algo va a suceder?"_, sus pensamientos fueron apagados por la voz de su hermano que le pedía que se suba al vehículo, ella reaccionó y obedeció.

Mientras las dos chicas empezaban a soñar con los deliciosos bocadillos que pedirían, Haruka empezaba a contarle a Darien sobre las ideas del grupo y algunas temas que había compuesto: "…es por eso que en esta reunión les compartiré la idea a los chicos. ¿Qué opinas?". "Bueno, me parece bien…pero antes hay una ligera sorpresa, je je…tendrías que asistir". El chico lo miraba perplejo: "Que sorpresa?..."

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Haber, digamos que trato de hacer unos cuantos recuerdos para tratar de fortalecer la historia, al fin se reveló el nombre y apellido de la madre, je je, es que trataba que suene sospechoso, algo de intriga, en fin…espero haberlo logrado. Trato de fortalecer la relación de Haruka con Rei, Darien y serena, que luego jugarán juntas sus propias cartas.

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	4. Cap 04 Pero

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 04: PERO…**

- "_¿Sorpresa?..._Darien no me agrada cuando dices eso…", era la voz dudosa de su amigo; y tenía motivos: una vez lo dijo y quería que se vistieran al estilo Kiss para llamar la atención, otra vez le había citado con dos gemelas y nunca se decidió por cual ir y terminó escabulléndose por ahí chantándole al pobre chico rubio a las hermanas. "Descuida Haru…quizás esta si te agrade…jeje", diciéndolo en un tono medio malicioso. _"Por favor, Dios mío!...que no sea nada malo…al menos para mí, a Darien haz lo que tú quieras"_, pensó.

_______________

_En la Heladería _

- "¡Hola…chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?", les daba la bienvenida el amigo de las chicas, sus potenciales clientas. "Holaaaa!!!...venimos por los especiales de siempre!!", gritaba una desenfadada Serena. "Para mí también Yunzeo!!", le secundó una jovial morena. "A la orden!!... y ustedes muchachos…¿Van a desear algo?", terminando en una sutil ironía, ya era sabido cuando los chicos iban con sus hermanos terminaban en la bancarrota. Los chicos lo miraron con cierto recelo: "No, gracias", respondió un molesto joven Chiba.

Pero Haruka no pensaba quedarse callado: "Pues…yo desearía…que nos hagas un buen descuento a cambio de traerte muchas hermosas chicas a tu local…aceptas?", dicho esto adrede pues se había percatado de una presencia ya conocida. "Uhmm, déjame pensar…(Se llevo una mano al mentón y cerrando los ojos "razona" la propuesta)…Esta bien!...(luego muy bajito)…_pero que no se entere mi señora, ok chicos_", Haruka y Darien tenían una sonrisa entre inocente y traviesa, luego hicieron señas de que volteara, a lo cual él joven desafortunado empezó a sentir un sudor frío: "Esta ahí…verdad?". Los cuatro muchachos asentaron al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa traviesa respondieron: "¡Buenas Tardes, Sra. Kitawa!".

- "¿Con qué hermosas chicas??!!", una joven muy guapa, pero con dos defectos: un hijo y con un peso fuera de lo normal (suena mejor que gorda, jeje); se agitaba una espátula en una mano dispuesta dar en la cabeza de cierto tipo. "No…sé de que me hablas…pero…creo que deberíamos atender a nuestros clientes estrellas, no crees amorcito lindo, de mi vida, de mi corazón", terminándolo con cierto nerviosismo y escapando por ahora del castigo de su esposa.

Los chicos solo atinaban a reír ante tal escena, sus hermanas al ver lo que habían conseguido les reprocharon: "No te rías de algo que te puede suceder, Tenoh!, decía una molesta Rei con los brazos cruzados. "Lo mismo para ti…joven Chiba!, decía Serena imitando la pose de Rei. Ambos amigos se quedaron callados en seco, ellas solo les decían de esa manera cuando estaban realmente molestas y eso les podría causar un gasto extra en el consumo, tenían que actuar y rápido: "Lo sentimos…no lo volveremos hacer!", esta frase lo hicieron con los ojos en forma de perrito regañado; no en vano eran amigos de años así que ya tenían muy bien estudiado su disculpa conjunta. "Bueno, pero no pongan esa cara", mientras que una ilusionada niña respondía al ver como llegaba su ansiado premio por su silencio, luego ambas chicas se rieron de la actitud que habían tomado sus hermanos para complacerlas.

_________________

_En la Mansión Tenoh_

- "Parece que nuestros muchachos llegarán algo tarde", decía Sachiko algo preocupada, a lo que Reito atinó a reír ante el desconcierto de su amada: "_Ahora…¿Cuál fue el chiste?_". "Ay, amor como si no conocieras a nuestros hijos, de seguro algo sucedió y Serena lo obligó a llevarlo a la heladería…jajajajaja". Era cierto, ya lo había olvidado, después de todo, tres meses lejos le había chocado un poco. "Es verdad, al parecer se me han pegado algunas manías", lo decía con cierta melancolía.

De pronto, la limosina se dejaba ver y por el techo sobresalían dos chicos que extendían sus brazos saludando con una alegría. "Míralos, parece como si ellos hubieran partido…", dicho por un hombre que se disputaba con su esposa en llegar primero hacia la puerta para recibirlos. _"Luego dice que yo soy la fatalista"_, decía para sí una alegre señora Tenoh.

- "¡Mamáááááááááá!!!!.....", gritaba un muchacho con la camisa desaliñada. "¡Papiiiiiiii!!!...", hacía lo suyo una rubia con los ojos llorosos. Fue tan rápido y tan simple, se abalanzaron a sus progenitores no sin antes hacer un saludo algo peculiar: "Estás feliz de verme?...", decían sus padres al mismo tiempo. "Sï!!", contestaron los muchachos. "Entonces ven dame el beso de la familia". Rápidamente los chicos se acercaron y empezaron con el tradicional gesto, consistía en dar un beso en la frente que significaba: Te pienso; otro en el mentón quería decir: Te extraño; una en las mejillas que expresaban: Me hiciste falta, y el último pero no menos importante, no era un beso sino una restregada suave y tierna de la nariz de ambos: TE QUIERO. Terminando con un fuerte abrazo. Los chicos estaban en su gloria, se sentían niños nuevamente, empezaron a contarles todo lo que vivieron en su ausencia, obviando claro las partes malas.

- "…Y así la pasamos nosotros…y ustedes…¿Cómo les fue?...¿Qué dicen los abuelos?...", decía una risueña Serena. Su padre solo les pudo decir: "Están bien…les envían muchos saludos…En fin, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar en un restaurante que me han recomendado?...así porque no se visten y salimos", hacía lo imposible para evitar el tema. Sachiko atinó a seguir la corriente a su marido y con una sonrisa les animó a los chicos a cambiarse. Tanta era su alegría de los muchachos que paso desapercibido por ellos, incluso Haruka no se percató que su madre había perdido un brillo en sus ojos cuando preguntaron por sus abuelos, así que a las ganadas subieron las escaleras para ver quién se cambia primero. "¡Quítate…Sere!!". "Noooo…quítate tú, mal hermano!!". "Con que mal hermano, no?...", lo decía haciéndole cosquillas provocándole que se sentara en uno de los escalones. "jajajajaja…ya basta…", de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola: "Oyee…eso no es justo!!!…", una disgustada rubia subía hacia su habitación.

_________________

_En la casa de los Chiba_

- "Dime Darien…de que sorpresas hablabas en el auto…acaso una nueva víctima?", sin rodeos, así era ella y entendía un poco el temor de Haruka. "Y eso?...no me digas que estás celosa", haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y provocando cierto sonrojo en su hermana que trataba con sus manos tapar sus mejillas. "No…no me desvíes el tema…así que responde!". "Bueno pero no te enojes…mira si gustas nos acompañas hoy, además creo que tu voz serviría", retirándose de su lado para dejarle con la propuesta en su mente y evitando así el interrogatorio del cual era víctima: _"Por favor que no me siga preguntando…es capaz de darle el chisme a Haru"_.

Ella se quedo viendo por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba y empezaba a oscurecer el cielo: _"Parece que hoy habrá lluvia…porque me sigo sintiendo así…espera…"_, sus pensamientos se detuvieron, se volteo y con paso rápido: "¡Darien!!!...aún no hemos terminado…Darien!!!", había sido víctima del juego de palabras que usaba su hermano para evadir sus preguntas, pero él se había marchado a comprar para la cena. _"Creo que…te acompañaré hoy…"_

_________________

_En la Mansión Tenoh_

Luego de una suculenta cena para Serena, un dolor de cabeza para su padre y las risas de su madre y hermano. Llegaron a su casa y antes de ingresar: "¡Es verdad!!". Todos voltearon a ver a Haruka que se había quedado quieto y con la mano en la cabeza.

- "Ahora…que sucede Haru?". "Bueno…papá, pues hoy tenemos ensayo". "Y…", contestaba una seria Sachiko. "…Y…quisiera ir mamá", lo decía con la misma expresión del gato con botas. Sachiko era vulnerable a ese gesto de su primogénito: "Pero…". "Descuida mamá…yo lo cuidaré", con ambos brazos en la cintura y una sonrisa de guardiana se colocó atrás de su hermano. _"Ay Dios!..."_, pensó – "¿Qué dices, cielo?". Su esposo estaba de puntillas y de espaldas dirigiéndose a la puerta para evitar esa pregunta, mejor dicho para zafarse de esa responsabilidad, al ser descubierto observó la expresión de desconcierto de sus hijos y de enfado de su esposa: "¡Reito Tenoh!". El hombre se detuvo en seco y con una mano en la cabeza sonreía de manera fingida y temblorosa: "Pues…regresen temprano, chicos", y sin más ni menos desapareció de la presencia de su esposa; cuando Sachiko volteó hacia sus hijos no los encontró, ni cortos ni perezosos se habían metido al auto y pidieron que arranque lo más rápido posible. _"A veces me preguntó el por qué se parecen tanto a su padre en ese sentido"_, con una sonrisa de resignación ingresó antes que su cuerpo se enfríe más.

_________________

_En la casa del Club_

Un muchacho de cabellos plateados terminaba de afinar algunos instrumentos. _"Al fin y al cabo ellos terminan por ponerlos a su manera"_, pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Vaya…vaya…, siempre puntual…cuando cambiarás Yaten". Conocía esa voz y sin perder la sonrisa, se acercó a darle un fraterno saludo: "Prefiero llegar antes para así gozar más de estas preciosuras", haciendo señas a los objetos musicales y con corazones en sus ojos: "Además tu bebé esta algo descuidado Darien", entregándole una guitarra eléctrica de color azul noche. "Es cierto…hoy lo llevaré a casa para darle unos ligeros mimos..je je". "Por Dios hermano…puedes sonar menos raro", una abochornada Rei ingresó al lugar al ver como su hermano abrazaba y besaba a la guitarra. "Pero…acaso no vez que ha estado muy solita…", haciendo un puchero el moreno. "Jajajajaja…si solo lo dejaste 24 horas…jajajajaja", el joven de más o menos 15 años se burlaba ante la actitud infantil de su amigo.

- "Miren quién habla…él que se puso a llorar cuando le cayó un vaso de yogurt a su órgano electrónico", la voz de cierta persona les hizo voltear a todos, "Bueno ya veo que están todos… oye tú, ya deja de besar a esa guitarra sino terminarás en un manicomio". "Si, si, si, si, si…acaba de hablar el que armó un escándalo cuando se le rompió un parche…jaja jaja", Yaten se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Haruka con un gesto de _Te gané_ a un sonrojado joven rubio. "Eso fue justificado…además no soy un llorón". "A no?...repite lo que haz dicho y verás…", ambos estaban en pose de _pégame y verás_ pero ninguno se atrevía dar el primer golpe. Las dos chicas y el joven moreno se quedaban mirando una escena que era costumbre entre ellos: _"Sino fueran amigos…que serían?"_, pensó Darien, pero tenía que salvar la situación sino darían una mala imagen a "su sorpresa". "Estee…chicos creo que debemos de empezar a tocar a nuestros bebés no creen, además…tenemos visitas", haciéndoles recordar sobre Rei y Serena. "Ujummm…(aclarando su garganta y haciendo un paso atrás), bueno creo que debemos empezar", decía un intimidado Yaten. Dándole la espalda, Haruka se encaminó hacia su adorada batería: "Dime…acaso tío Yaten te ha tratado mal…vamos cuéntame", acariciándolo como si fuera un bebé. Todos observaron la escena y se pusieron a reír. _"Por lo que veo mi hermano nunca madurará…"_, ahora era Serena quién tenía pudor ajeno.

Las chicas se sentaron frente a ellos, el lugar era como una cochera, cosas por aquí y por allá, las paredes tenían fotografías de ellos: tocando, en grupo o en algún momento anecdótico. "Dime Yaten, tus padres están?", preguntó Rei al sentir un silencio en el ambiente. "Ah…pues sí, dijeron que tenían una gira y me dejaron la casa para mi solito". Se dio cuenta que había dicho algo fuera de lugar pero ya era tarde sus amigos pararon la oreja y: "Yatennnn!!...amigo del alma, sabes que te queremos mucho, no?", un suelto de huesos le cogió del hombro y era abrazado por un moreno que le sonreía de manera traviesa. "Ahhh…pues…¿Qué quieren ahora?", una pregunta resignada, sabía que eso significaba una sola cosa: "¡Fiesta!!!", gritaron sus dos mejores amigos. Serena y Rei solo reían y se mostraban resignadas ante la pobre víctima que se convertía Yaten ante sus hermanos.

Es verdad, sus padres eran unos cantantes muy famosos, tanto Shiori y Max Kou eran unos solistas impresionantes, se habían en su juventud y fruto de ello nació Yaten, pero el no deseo querer escalar en la música por su apellido o por la trayectoria de sus padres, quería hacerlo con su propio esfuerzo, es por eso que empezaba desde abajo. Habían fundado su grupo hace 2 años, se hacían llamar: Indigo; habían probado todo tipo de género pero más les gusto el rock. Los ensayos se realizaban en la "cochera" de su casa, así lo llamaban a su sala de grabaciones, tenía forma de un estrado donde se ubicaban sus instrumentos y al frente de ellos habían unas cuantas sillas, de vez en cuando realizaban mini conciertos en aquel lugar y una que otra gira como teloneros, participaban en la "guerra de las bandas" saliendo bien de aquellos encuentros pero deseaban más, no querían ser unos simples músicos de cuadra.

- "En fin…de ahí planeamos la mini reunión (_Si claro)_…ahora les quería mostrar esta canción que he creado hace un par de días", mientras se acercaba Haruka hacia los chicos para darles la tonada y el ritmo, Serena y Rei conversaban: "Oye Rei…y tú que haces aquí?...acaso te intrigaste por la sorpresa que le dará Darien a Haruka", con ojitos de a mí no me engañas. "¿Quééééééé!!!?...no sé de que hablas…hasta podría jurar que te estás pareciendo a mi hermano…y tú?...no serás tú quién está algo curiosa??", esto provocó en Serena un rubor en sus mejillas: "Ayyshh…uno no puede hablar como gente contigo", se cruzaba de brazos la rubia. "Lo haría siempre y cuando la otra persona fuera gente", se cruzaba de brazos la morena provocando a Serena quién levantó un puño y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza de Rei para luego levantarse y alejarse de Rei. "¡SERENA!!!". "No me alcanzas, lero lero!", esto lo decía sacándole la lengua. Ante tal bulla, los muchachos tenían una gota de sudor y Yaten se levantó: "Oigan Niñas!!...queremos trabajar si van a empezar a jugar les sugiero que lo hagan después, así que…o se comportan o no les traigo su malteada". Frase mágica pues ni bien lo termino de decir ambas niñas estaban sentadas en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado. Darien y Haruka solo suspiraron. "Gracias a Dios soy hijo único, sino triste mi vida", lo decía con cierto alivio el joven Kou.

- "_Rei…¿Por qué presiento que su vejez la pasará como un amargado?_", le decía bajito a su amiga. "_Yo opino lo mismo_", pero al parecer no fue tan bajo pues ya había oído todo y antes de reaccionar Haruka salva la situación: "Y Yaten empezamos… je je". "Si ya entendí que notas son y tú, Darien". "Sí, es pan comido". "Bueno pues…empezamos", se dirigió a su dulce bebé así como los demás muchachos. "Bien HAru, como es tu canción…empezarás a capela…te parece?". "Sí creo que esta bien…Yaten?". "Tiene razón, así medimos mejor los tiempos". "Ok…ujummm…", se paró frente al micrófono:

_Quiero que me comprendas_

_tengo que irme de aquí,_

_si todo el día_

_me siento a un lado_

_y mi conciencia _

_se tiñe de blanco_

_Lejos…tan lejos de casa_

_Cerca…tan cerca de mí._

_Todo el cielo me cae encima_

_dejándome a un lado_

_y llevándome al suelo._

"_Espero no se moleste por la hora"_, se acercaba una persona hacia el local donde estaban los muchachos, _"esa voz…es preciosa…tiene ritmo…puedo sentir sus sentimientos?...hay pero que estoy pensando, habrán empezado a ensayar"_- "Pues claro…acaso creías que te iban a esperar, jajaja", se decía a si misma, aunque esto último lo hablo. Y sin esperar se dirigió por donde provenía la voz.

_Y tú aún me tienes!!!_

_Yooo soy quién te pierde!!!_

_Tengo miedo_

_de herirte con el tiempo_

_Tú sabes que quisiera decirte lo correcto_

_y no caer jamás!!…no caer jamás._

Mientras avanzaba, con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la letra de la canción, su cuerpo vibraba y sentía que la persona tenía algún temor: _"Pero…porque siento esto…es como si se sintiera…solo…"_. No era la única chica que lo pensaba en ese momento.

_Me siento tan agotado_

_sin aire…aún sigo de pie._

_Mira mis manos_

_no sirven de nada,_

_no grites tan fuerte_

_que nadie te escucha!!_

_Y tú aún me tienes!!!_

_Yooo soy quién te pierde!!!_

_Tengo miedo_

_de herirte con el tiempo_

_Tú sabes que quisiera decirte lo correcto_

_y no caer jamás!!…no caer jamás._

"_Haru… ¿Por qué insistes en alejar a los demás?...¿Por qué?_", era el pensamiento de una morena que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas apoyándose sobre su mentón. Ni bien Haruka terminó de cantar, un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, hasta que: "Y…que me dicen…", le resultaba fastidioso que después de ello nadie opinaba. "Queda", fue la voz cortante de Darien. "Ahora solo queda ponerle las notas que habíamos acordado", finalizó Yaten.

Una chica sentía una opresión en su pecho: _"Porque esa canción me hizo sentir…diferente?...creo que son ideas mías"_. Un sonido en la puerta alertó a los presentes, Darien entendió la señal: "Bueno, chicos…creo que ya llegó mi sorpresa...je je". "¿Qué sorpresa habla?", un intrigado Yaten habló por todos. "Ya verán..". Serena se acerca a su amiga: "Sabes algo Rei?". "La verdad tampoco tengo idea" – _"pero no me gusta nada"_.

Luego de unos minutos Darien ingresaba junto a una muchacha de su misma edad. Yaten al verla se quedo estupidizado: _"Es muy linda". _Serena le sonrío para hacerla entrar en un buen ambiente. Rei por su parte le mostró una sonrisa falsa por cortesía y Haruka estaba mirando…a su batería. "Oigan chicos déjenme presentarles…(se detuvo al ver que Haruka no le prestaba atención)…oye Haruka". "¿Quéééé?!", le respondió de mala gana. "Te presento a alguien se llama…", antes de pronunciar su nombre Haruka termina de voltear: "Sí…a quién…", se quedo mudo.

La chica lo reconoció al instante y con un dedo señalándolo: "Pero…pero…si eres…". Haruka la miraba extrañado. Darien se quedo intrigado: _"¿De donde lo conoce?"_. Al igual que todos empezaron a preguntarse. De pronto Haruka con los ojos abiertos y con una mano señalando a la muchacha que se mostró ruborizada: "Ya recordé!!!!!!!!...pero si eres tú!!…"

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Agradezco los mensajes que me dejaron. Dentro de muy poco tiempo instalarán Internet en mi casa, entonces podré responderles como se debe. Mientras tanto solo atinó a hacer un mensaje general. Espero comprendan.

Se me ocurrió colocar a los chicos en una banda pues así me resulta más sencillo, en la vida real no existió alguna banda, solo que las canciones que se muestren son porque marcaron en la historia de estos personajes y mostrará eventos como: cuando se conocieron, cuando terminaron, cuando se enamoraron, cuando se resignaron. En fin, cada canción mostrará el estado anímico del personaje y ello ayudará a desarrollar la historia. Creo que me entiende, je.

Bien…quién creen que sea la chica que apareció?...hagan sus apuestas…Por ahí existe una persona que se está haciendo la idea, pero eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente episodio. Todo a su tiempo.

Y si Darien y Rei son hijos sin padres, exacto huérfanos…que se la creyeron, pues no, solo su madre falleció. Su padre está dedicado a su trabajo para que sus hijos no les falten nada, y pues aparte tienen una herencia por parte de su madre.

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	5. Cap 05 Ahora lo entiendo, creo

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 05: AHORA LO ENTIENDO…CREO**

La chica lo reconoció al instante y con un dedo señalándolo: "Pero…pero…si eres…". Haruka la miraba extrañado. Darien se quedo intrigado: _"¿De donde lo conoce?"_. Al igual que todos empezaron a preguntarse. De pronto Haruka con los ojos abiertos y con una mano señalando a la muchacha que se mostró ruborizada: "Ya recordé!!!!!!!!...pero si eres tú!!…como no me dí cuenta antes…"

- "Haber…haber un momento, no entiendo Haruka me puedes decir como conoces a esta chica", era la pregunta curiosa de Yaten. _"¿Me recuerda?..."_, pensó la recién llegada. "Pues claro…vamos diles como te conozco", dijo un indignado rubio con sus brazos cruzados, mientras Darien, Serena y Rei sabían muy bien lo que sucedía. "Pues…yo…realmente me disculpo por haberte golpeado hoy en la mañana!!!". Los cuatro jóvenes pusieron una mano en su cabeza ante la habilidad de su amigo y hermano: _"Caíste"_. Haruka abrió sus ojos y con una mano en la cabeza se quedo viéndola fijamente: "Entonces…eras tú!!!...claro, por algo tu voz me era tan familiar". "¿Cómo?", preguntó confundida. Al ver a la chica con un signo de _que sucede aquí_ al ver como se reían los demás Yaten se le acerca: "Lo que acabas de hacer es caer en el juego de confusión de palabras". Ella seguía sin entender. Luego de un suspiro: "Mejor dicho…él no tenía ni idea de quién eras hasta que te delataste a tu misma". Ella se dio cuenta de la broma del muchacho y apretando sus manos miro a Darien: "Así que me pediste venir solo para ser víctima de la broma de tu amigo". El moreno dejo de reírse en seco al darse de cuenta de su mala educación: "No…en serio, no sabía que tú lo conocías…pero espera…". Muy tarde la muchacha salió corriendo con dirección incierta.

Todos miraron en cadena a Haruka, quién se mostraba disgustado pero se sintió intimidado al notar como era observado con reproche: "¡¿Qué?!". "Vamos Haruka, ve…". "No, Darien…tú la trajiste, tú te la llevas". "Haruka Tenoh!", la morena se puso en pie y lo miraba con cierta tristeza. Él no podía decir más esas palabras y esa mirada era síntomas de una falta muy grave. "Por favor Rei, ni siquiera la conoces", se excusaba. "Lo sé…pero te gustaría que Serena o yo pasemos lo mismo…". Haruka miró al suelo tratando de procesar lo que ha hecho, al levantar el rostro vio a su hermana que con un gesto de su cabeza era una señal que estaba equivocado. Con sus dos manos frotándose los cabellos: "¡Aysshh detesto cuando tienen la razón!!…ya vuelvo…(_joder)_". Sin esperar las palabras de los demás y sin mirarlos salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para disculparse y si es posible traerla de vuelta. "Ah verdad Haru..kaa…ya se fue". "¿Qué sucede Darien?, comentó un suspicaz chico con cabello corto plateado. "Lo que sucede…es que me olvidé…jeje de decirle como se llamaba...je je". Todos abrieron sus ojos y en una sola voz: "¡Plop!".

_________________

_En plena calle_

_- "Rayos…¿Dónde rayos puede estar?"_. Iba corriendo cerca de diez minutos, el cielo se estaba nublando más de lo normal, todo indicaba que hoy llovería, el viento se lo decía; luego se detuvo en seco: "Pero si ni siquiera sé su nombre!!!...". Las personas que transitaban por ahí se quedaron viéndolo, se dio cuenta del alboroto que formó y totalmente avergonzado se retiró hacia el parque. _"Eso me pasa por andar mucho con mi hermana"_. De pronto escucho algo que le llamo la atención: _"Esa voz…donde he escuchado esa voz..."_. Fue ingresando lentamente por los arbustos y llegó hacia un lago que estaba ahí, oculto, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. _"Vaya un buen lugar para una cita…ayshh demonios que ando pensando, vamos concéntrate…"_. En medio de la oscuridad divisó una figura que estaba apoyada en un árbol y con una mano se cogía el pecho, mantenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer estaba…cantando.

Evitando hacer ruido se acercó hasta ella para oír con mayor nitidez lo que cantaba: _"Al fin perfeccioné mi técnica para espantar a Rei…jeje"_. Se sentó a escasos dos metros de ella y sentía como el viento le traía la melodía de esa voz hacia sus oídos, cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente.

Ella estaba dolida, ni bien llegó a esa ciudad y la trataban así. No debió fiarse, pero ahora estaba sola en medio de esa maravilla de la naturaleza y con una mano en su pecho empezó a hablar desde su alma:

_Poco en ella fue sincero_

_tonta de lo que contará siempre lo hacía al revés._

_Nada fue lo que parece_

_entre líos y patrañas fue tejiendo lo que fue._

_Todo en ella era ilógico,_

_indudablemente irónico, místico,_

_pero su belleza pudo máás…_

_Subió al escenario, llego a lo más alto_

_venció a los gigantes y así ella vivió… _

_Sin medida…_

_Se pasó toda la vida…Sin medida…_

_Ocultando sus heridas con mentiras…_

_Se pasó toda la vida…Sin medida…_

_Apostando y perdiendo todo por un corazón que le traicionó_

_Su belleza como el humo se esfumó y envejeció…_

_Sola y sin medida… _

El rubio estaba anonadado con esa voz. "_Acaso…esto es lo que quería decir Darien…pero…naaa son ideas mías"_, continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

_Reina de la fantasía_

_amante y musa de lo efímero del poder y la miseria._

_Todo en ella era ilógico,_

_indudablemente irónico, místico,_

_pero su belleza pudo máás…_

_Subió al escenario, llego a lo más alto_

_venció a los gigantes y así ella vivió… _

_Sin medida…_

_Se pasó toda la vida…Sin medida…_

_Ocultando sus heridas con mentiras…_

_Se pasó toda la vida…Sin medida…_

_Apostando y perdien… _

De pronto su canto se vio cortado por un ruido atrás de ella, volteo con toda su fuerza y con un palo en la otra mano: "Quién anda ahí!...le sugiero que salga antes que vaya por él". El rostro de ternura cambio por uno lleno de furia. Haruka se quedó lelo: _"Así que sabe poner esa cara…je, bueno será mejor salir sino será capaz de huir antes que me tire ese palo"_. Salió con las manos en alto como si fuera a ser arrestado y con unos ojos de lo siento. "Ahh!!...eres tú…¿Qué quieres? y… ¿Cómo me encontraste?", dejando el palo y volviendo su mirada al lago con los brazos cruzados. El muchacho se quedo por un momento avergonzado pero luego retomó la pose de seguridad: "En primer lugar HOLA y estoy aquí porque quiero disculparmmmsçanp, y sobre como te encontré pues solo escuché tu voz y la seguí". "¿Qué dijiste?". "Que seguí tu voz y te…", con un gesto de fastidio en su rostro. "No, lo anterior", mirándolo a los ojos y con un gesto en las manos en ademán que repita. "Ahh…pues…que quiero disculparslnvdme". "Disculpa pero no te entiendo y veo que no piensas dejarte entender, entonces a que has venido?", con cierta decepción en sus ojos. "ahh!!...que quiE RO DIS – CUL – PAR – MEEE!!", no lo aguantaba más le estaba rebalsando la paciencia. "Ashaaa…y lo segundo?". Haruka se quedo pensativo: "Disculpa?". "Ah… eso era lo 'segundo'…entonces te disculpo pero no lo vuelvas hacer…". De pronto Haruka se dio cuenta de su error al momento de expresarse y en vez de seguir molestándose: "Jajajajajajaja…pero que torpe soy…jajaja".. Tenía razón, ella le había ganado, al ver la sonrisa de Haruka se contagió de su risa y ambos estaban alegrando su vida por unos instantes.

Luego de un buen rato: "Bueno ya vámonos…los demás deben estar preocupados". Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto se percató que la chica no avanzaba: "Oye porque no caminas?...no me digas que se entumecieron los pies". Ella lo miró desconcertada con las dos manos en la cintura: "Eres TARADO o te haces…¿Cómo crees que estaría a lado de un desconocido?. Era cierto, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y se había olvidado de preguntar: "Ejemm…bueno…empecemos de cero…Te parece?". "Bueno…". "Bien me llamo Haruka Tenoh y tú eres?...". "Mina Aino". _"(Mina).._Pues mucho gusto…ahora sí vamos antes que comience a…". Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unas gruesas gotas que se esparcían por todos lados. "¿Decías?...", era la frase irónica de una rubia vestida de un pantalón de color azul y un polo negro manga larga con un chaleco blanco, su cabello rubio lo tenía en una coleta que le llegaba un poco más bajo de los hombros, al parecer se estaba mojando sin piedad, tenía una ceja levantada y con ganas de golpear si pudiera al mismo destino, _"Claro como si eso existiera"_. El rubio le tomo de la mano: "Sabes me gustaría seguir platicando pero creo que debemos buscar refugio…así que corre!!".

________________

_En la casa del Club_

Un joven de ojos miel se mostraba nervioso, un moreno estaba afinando su guitarra mientras dos chiquillas fingían conversar para llevar el tiempo. Había comenzado a llover y no tenía intención de parar, de pronto: "¡Ya me cansé de esperar!!...no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos". "Y que ganaríamos Yaten, apuesto que nada". Había perdido Yaten en el fondo se preocupó, conocía a Haruka y tal vez intente conquistarla y…:_ "Pero que diablos estoy pensando…creo que ya tengo algo de paranoia, ni siquiera la conosco"_, lo decía con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Rei trataba de sobrellevar el tiempo: _"Haruka más te vale regresar rápido sino Serena irá a buscarte…Dios tráelo rápido…síí?"_, conocía a Serena y sabía cuando su amiga estaba nerviosa, con lo sobreprotectora que era resultaba común que Haruka no tenga una novia fija, además ya había pasado una hora desde que salió y el presentimiento que tuvo esa tarde se refería a la lluvia pero no esperaba que los sorprendiera de esa manera, hasta que: "¡Es cierto!, un moreno llamo la atención de todos, "Se me olvidó que podíamos llamarlo…je". Era verdad, tan enfrascados estaban en sus pensamientos que se olvidaron por completo del avance tecnológico.

- "Ay Darien…porque no lo dijiste antes?", era el reproche de su hermana. "Es qué me concentré en las notas para ponerle a la canción nueva. Casi es machacado por todos y antes de perder la vida, marcó un número y: "Esta sonando…". Lo puso en altavoz…

_________________

_En plena calle_

Ambos iban corriendo en completo silencio, ya faltaban unas cuantas cuadras de la casa club, ese silencio le resulto incómodo y estaba por cambiar de tema cuando su celular suena. Haruka leyó el nombre que apareció: "Ah, es Darien…Dime?...". _"Oye y tú?...que no piensas venir…no se te olvide que has dejado un bulto por aquí y tenemos una canción que trabajar"_, le sonaba a reclamo y Haruka sabía que la paciencia de su amigo no duraría. "Si, ya veo como te preocupas por mí…y si estamos llegando". _"Ahhh…entonces la encontraste…"_, pero fue sorprendido al escuchar terceras voces que le preguntaban el cómo y donde se encuentran. El rubio no hizo más que suspirar: "Serían tan amables de dejar de discutir, traernos unas toallas y abrirnos la puerta", cortando en seco la conversación.

________________

_En la casa del Club_

- "Qué dijo…vamos Darien ya suelta todo", una rubia adolescente lo tenía acorralado en medio de otras dos personas. "Será mejor abrir la puerta…o no le piensan abrir?", en menos de dos segundos estaba corriendo hacia allá y en cuanto lo abrió con los ojos aún cerrados se abalanzó a los brazos…sin embargo algo era diferente, sentía el cuerpo de su 'hermano' muy suave y el cabello lo tenía en cola?...abrió los ojos lentamente y al mirar se dio cuenta de su error. "Vaya, no haz hecho nada y mi hermana ya te quiere, eso no es justo", era la frase de un rubio que estaba atrás de la chica en la cual Serena lo tenía abrazada.

Lo que sucedió después fue confuso: Serena se ruborizó, Rei se quedo lela, Yaten con Darien se reían a carcajadas, Haruka se mostró sorprendido y Mina estaba confundida. La explicación era sencilla, Serena a pesar de ser tan amiguera con las personas solo mostraba afecto a su familia y a sus mejores amigos: Rei, Yaten y Darien. Y la situación que se encontraban daba a entender que le estaba dando el visto bueno a Mina de estar con hermano, eso Rei lo entendía…

_---Hace 4 años atrás---_

Haruka estaba discutiendo con su hermana sobre quién protegería a quién en el futuro. "Pero aún soy una niña y además no pienso casarme, jummm". "Eso dices ahora…pero de ahí me vas a dejar y te irás", lo decía en forma muy triste y ofuscado. Rei y Darien veían aquel cuadro muy gracioso, luego se miraron y el rostro de Darien cambió drásticamente, Rei se sentía nerviosa: "…Que sucede hermanito…". Luego se puso en pie el moreno y señalándola: "Es verdad…aún eres muy joven para pensar en tener novios". "¡Quéééé!!...de que estas hablando".

Para penas de Darien y Haruka tenían unas hermanas muy bellas y siempre las andaban celando, primero fue Haruka luego Darien le siguió y ellas no sabían que hacer para hacerles entender que no lo tomaran en serio, que aún eran unas niñas. En el colegio parecían guardaespaldas las dejaban en su aula, las acompañaban al recreo, las esperaban en la salida. Se había vuelto rutinario, hasta que un día tanto Serena como Rei abrieron su locker y cayeron como por arte de magia unas cartitas de amor. La reacción de los muchachos no se hizo esperar, las recogieron y marcaron a los 'mocosos' que tendrían que triturar y empezaron a planificar como abollarlos. Ellas trataban de hacerles entender que no hicieran un lío por nada, les suplicaron y estaban a punto de hacerles ceder cuando unos compañeritos de aula les saludaron, los ojos de los chicos se tornaron rojos y asustaron a los niños que salieron corriendo de ahí. Las dejaron a su aula y se marcharon para tramar su plan.

Ya en el aula: "Esto no puede continuar así…no les hemos dado motivos", se sentaba la morena tirando su maletín en el pupitre y con los brazos en su cabeza. "Entonces que hacemos Rei, la verdad que esta situación no me gusta…aún somos unas niñas", era la voz de una tímida rubia que le abochornaba ser celada por su hermano. "Sabes…creo que tengo un plan…siii, un maravilloso plan jajaja muajaja muajajaja…", fue por primera vez en su vida que Serena escucho esa risa maquiavélica de su amiga hasta le dio miedo. "Esto es lo que haremos…"

A la salida los chicos les esperaban como de costumbre pero en esta ocasión las niñas no les hablaban y andaban con el rostro serio, ellos se preocuparon y les preguntaron que les sucedía: "Sabes que sucede HARUKA TENOH que no puedo creer tener un hermano tan guapo que en cualquier momento me va a abandonar", era la frase de una niña rubia que le daba una mirada matadora. "Es cierto, es acaso un castigo divino el tener un hermano que será robado por una comehombres y me dejará sola, triste y abandonada", casi dramático eran sus palabras de una morena que le miraban con los ojos llorosos y con una mano ocultando sus labios. "Pero…Rei como puedes pensar eso…yo no te dejaré sola, triste y abandonada, ni nada de lo que puedas imaginar…además estaremos en contacto", le decía un asustado moreno que nunca había visto así a su hermana. "Además hermanita, sabes que yo no te dejaré sola y si soy guapo que puedo hacer, es un talento natural jeje…", sin embargo esto último encolerizó a la pequeña que: "¡ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO!!!", no solo Haruka se intimidó sino también sus amigos. _"Oh por Dios…esta Serena no entiende lo que es un plan…tendré que seguirle la corriente"_ – "¡ES CIERTO ERES UN MALVADO DARIEN CHIBA!!", y se fueron corriendo dejando a dos jóvenes confundidos. No les hablaron por una semana, a la siguiente fue peor.

Habían cambiado los papeles, ahora ellas les daban una cuchara de su propia medicina, ellas eran las guardaespaldas, daban unas miradas matadoras a las chicas que saludaban, acercaran o pasaban cerca de sus hermanos, una de las tantas tácticas de espanto fue cuando Haruka estaba conversando con una chica en uno de los pasillos y Serena llego corriendo hasta ellos, abrazo a su hermano colgándose de su brazo, lanzó una mirada asesina a la chica que solo atinó a sonreír nerviosa y retirarse del lugar. Haruka había perdido una cita pero más le atemorizó lo lejos que estaba llegando su hermana pequeña con esa actitud de celadora, en cambio a Darien le fue peor cuando ayudaba a una chica a levantarse de la silla Rei llega y los encuentra de la mano cosa que provocó una riña con la otra joven, en medio de arañazos y jalones de pelo terminó separándolas, aún si se trataba de apagar el volcán que era su hermanita, por poco llega a oídos de la dirección, de no ser que el moreno se disculpó hasta de rodillas para evitar que acusen a su guardiana.

Los muchachos no lo soportaban más, tenían miedo pero se armaron de valor y decidieron encararlas, ellas hicieron lo suyo tampoco deseaban ser celadas por nada. Al ver que no llegarían a un acuerdo en común decidieron hacer un pacto: "Hagamos lo siguiente...sí?" - empezó el moreno. El grupo se quedo viéndolo, su amigo tenía una mirada esperanzadora, "Bueno…no se como lo manejes Haruka pero mi hermanita y yo tenemos que solucionar esto en familia así que nos retiramos…así que cuídense…", arrastrando con todo a su hermana para debatirlo con más calma. _"Perfecto…así que ese era su plan…separarlas…"_, pero Serena resultaba más difícil de controlar y sobretodo convencer, así que recurrió a su último plan: Padres.

_________________

_En la Mansión Tenoh_

- "Cuéntenos todo y sin ocultarnos…eh!", eran las palabras más calmadas de Sachiko, quién junto a su marido habían notado muy raros a sus niños pero ellos no les preguntarían hasta que realmente necesitaran su ayuda. Los pequeños tenoh estaban muy molestos así que si deseaban llegar a un acuerdo de paz tenían que decirlo todo. "Entonces empezaré yo…", decía una niña muy enfadada. "Lo siento mi adorada Sere…pero es Haruka quién debe empezar por ser el mayor…", cosa que no desaprovechó el chiquillo para sonreírle triunfalmente a su hermanita. "Haruka Tenoh…sabes que no me gusta que te burles así…más vale que te comportes…", gruñó su padre de manera muy severa. El mini rubio cambio de rostro y aclarando su garganta: "Lo siento padre…esto comenzó hace unas semanas…".

Al cabo de media hora, su padre empezó a reírse a carcajadas, su madre solo miraba la escena y trataba de imaginarse lo que habían pasado sus retoños. Pero a la pequeña rubia no le pareció muy divertido, así que tuvo que intervenir el jefe de familia: "Muy bien muchachos, creo que ustedes deben de solucionarlo con calma, hagan ustedes un acuerdo en la cual salgan ganando los dos". Sachiko trato de pensar con más calma: "Creo Reito que debemos de enseñarles una tradición para que estén más tranquilos…no crees?". Los niños pararon las orejas, estaba claro teniendo tantas tradiciones se olvidaron por completo que podían tener calma en sus vidas con ello. "Pero Amor crees que ellos estarán de acuerdo…", mirando a los niños quiénes afirmaban con su cabeza. "Pero…ustedes saben que esas tradiciones son para toda la vida y no deben faltar el respeto de ellas, sino deshonrarán a nuestro apellido". Serena dudaba pero Haruka lo meditó y con una voz digna de su familia: "Claro que sí, nunca te hemos defraudado con las tradiciones así que no vayamos con rodeos y directo al grano". Sus padres se quedaron asombrados ante la madurez de su primogénito, quién hizo que su hermana también se levantara del sillón y se pusiera en la misma postura de seguridad que había adquirido su hermano; sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros, les pidieron que se calmaran y que tomarán asiento.

- "Bueno, esta tradición ha sido de generación en generación, así que estas palabras ténganlo bien grabado sino el castigo que afrontarán será la deshonra y la humillación de nuestro nombre", decía una seria madre con esos ojos esmeraldas que intimidaban como también daban ternura. La voz que empleaban no era para tomarlo en juego así que un silencio intimidante se aglomeró en la habitación. "Bien de nuevo les repetiré, están seguros?". "Sí!", dijeron al mismo tiempo los pequeños. "Entonces prosigue amor…". "Antes para poder saber elegir a la persona correcta tendrían que ser elegidos por los hermanos de estos, en caso de ser hijo único tendría la doble carga de pensar dos veces antes de estar con alguien, caso contrario sino fuera el indicado sería una tragedia pues tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con la otra persona al no haber Amor en ellos…", los pequeños estaba algo confundidos y trataban de procesar cada palabra que su madre le había dicho. "En otras palabras…(intervino el padre)…Ustedes tendrán que elegir quién será la persona adecuada para la felicidad de su hermano; es decir si Haruka quiere estar con alguien Serena estará en la obligación de averiguar sobre esa chica y con una señal puede ser un beso, una sonrisa o un abrazo le dará su aprobación delante de ti; y viceversa para ti Haruka". Los niños se quedaron perplejos.

- "Eso quiere decir, que si Haruka le da un abrazo al chico que este a mi lado y este chico me gusta, significa que aprobaría que este con él?". Sus padres estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez que tenía en entender las cosas su nena: "Exactamente". Haruka luego de un rato lo comprendió: "Entonces, cuando Serena le dé un abrazo a la chica que este a mi lado es símbolo que la acepta y puedo llegar a tener algo con ella", diciéndolo más como afirmación. Para lo cual Reito y Sachiko sonreían al ver como sus hijos estaban tomando una tradición de familia.

Desde ahí, le comunicaron a sus amigos lo hicieron para evitarse más problemas y Serena decidió no estar abrazando a cualquiera y Haruka paró sus celos. Cuando les preguntaron a sus amigos como habían resuelto el problema, Darien intervino: "Nosotros no tenemos tradiciones pero papá nos aconsejo que debemos seguir a nuestros corazones y nuestra responsabilidad será en protegernos el uno con el otro", lo dijo de manera más sencilla y Rei afirmó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_--- Tiempo presente ---_

Serena en menos de lo que canta un gallo se deshizo de ese abrazo y se portó muy nerviosa ante lo que había hecho. Haruka había recordado el porque del comportamiento de su hermana: "Estee…mejor pasamos antes que pesqué un resfríado…y no quiero perderme un ensayo jeje…", tratando de hacer lo posible para alivianar las cosas. Luego de un rato de confunsión y mientras la chica se secaba y se ponía una ropa de repuesto que tenía Yaten en casa: "Son de mi mamá, espero que no te queden muy grande, solo hasta que se sequé tu ropa". "Sí…gracias". Darien al ver el desconcierto de la chica se percató de un error y trató de solucionarlo lo más antes posible: "Oigan chicos…(acercándose a la rubia)…creo que antes que sigan las confusiones les presentaré, ella es…". "Mina Aino", fue cortado por un rubio algo fastidiado. "…exacto…tiene 15 años y es una alumna nueva, además de tener una hermosa voz de la cual quisiera que la escucharán por favor…claro después que se sequé y si aún deseas…", diciéndolo más a ella. "Estee…yo…", titubeaban luego de lo que había sucedido no sabía que responder. "Creo que mi hermano sigue siendo tan desconsiderado como siempre…así que Mina mi nombre es Rei, hermana de este loco musical, el que te dio la ropa se llama Yaten, bueno a Haruka ya lo conoces y quién te dio el abrazo del oso es su hermana: Serena…mucho gusto en conocerte", trataba de ser amable, luego la llevó hasta el interior de la casa para que se cambie y regrese al grupo más…seca.

Luego de afinar unas cuantas notas y de las preguntas que le hacía Yaten y Darien, el rubio solo atinaba a esperar para ensayar antes de que sea más tarde o hasta que pase la lluvia. Serena estaba recostada en el marco de una ventana y podía ver las lágrimas del cielo, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos, sabía quién era: "Lo siento, creo que he deshonrado a nuestra familia". Haruka se sentó frente a ella: "No digas eso…fue un accidente y a veces el destino es algo caprichoso, además ahora entiendo algo, creo, en fin…hay que dejarlo a ello". La adolescente se quedo con los ojos abiertos: "Eso quiere decir…que te gusta?...". "Bueno…gustar del verbo gustar…no?...pero sabes hoy conversando en el camino me dio la sensación que ella…siente lo mismo…que yo", terminó con los ojos llorosos observando lo que la naturaleza podía expresar pero él se rehusaba. Serena se acercó a él y se acurrucó en sus brazos: "Sabes…tú no estás solo…esperaremos haber si mi torpeza y tu intuición funcionan, después de todo algo femenino debiste de haber sacado, no?". Haruka esta muy feliz al oír las palabras de su hermana, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ella le dijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en castigo: "Ahh!!...payasita eres…". Los dos sonreían ante la sonrisa de sus amigos.

Al cabo de quince minutos Rei regresaba con Mina. "Bien Mina, lo pensaste?". Sabía que su hermana no acompañó a Mina solo para ayudarla sino para convencerla de quedarse. A lo cual la morena no evitó en dar un suspiro de decepción al ver lo impaciente que era su hermano. "Si Darien lo pensé…". El muchacho estaba con los ojos inquietos, desde que la había oído cantar en el recreo, se dio cuenta que no podía desperdiciar ese talento. "Vamos Chiba, déjala hablar...no?, fue la voz de Yaten. "Creo que no me vendría mal estar en su grupo". "Bien!!", fue el grito que emitió el moreno. "Pero creo que debemos oírla, no creen?", dio en el punto, Haruka quería probar la paciencia de la chica. Todos se quedaron absortos, creían que iba haber una guerra ante el choque de miradas que se daban entre sí. "Creo joven Tenoh que antes debería tomar en cuenta lo que le dije, y cantaré sin problemas", fue el tono más serio que una mujer, (aparte de su madre, su hermana y Rei), le haya hablado en su vida.

- "¿A qué se refiere hermano?". "A nada…no la tomes en serio, jeje…en cuanto a ti, lo pensaré". "Bueno al menos suena más conciliador que antes…ahora díganme pueden escucharme". Todos hicieron una ronda y empezó a cantar…

_Poco en ella fue sincero_

_tonta de lo que contará siempre lo hacía al revés._

_Nada fue lo que parece_

_entre líos y patrañas fue tejiendo lo que fue._

_Todo en ella era ilógico,_

_indudablemente irónico, místico,_

_pero su belleza pudo máás…_

_Subió al escenario, llego a lo más alto_

_venció a los gigantes y así ella vivió… _

_Sin medida…_

_Se pasó toda la vida…Sin medida…_

_Ocultando sus heridas con…_

Todos estaban atentos a lo que la chica decía…"_no puede ser…"_, pensaba una apenada morena, _"Siente lo mismo que…él"_. Una perpleja rubia se acercó al oído de su hermano y muy bajito: _"Me vas a explicar en casa con todos los detalles…ok?"_. A lo cual el rubio sonrío, dándole la razón.

Cuando finalizó de cantar, tanto Yaten como Darien empezaron a aplaudir de manera exagerada, provocando el sonrojo de la chica. "Y dinos como se llama la canción…". La muchacha no había pensado en un nombre, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos: "Sin Medida…es el nombre". Los presentes se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a Mina quién solo atinó a sonreír. "Es cierto Haruka (trataba de cambiar el tema), cuál es el nombre de tu canción…". El rubio no lo había pensado tampoco, pero: "Aún Me Tienes…verdad?". _"Veo que lo has conseguido"_, pensaba el rubio. "Pues sí, ese el título". Nadie entendía nada, o no deseaban entender, solo Rei y Serena se dieron cuenta que esos títulos eran forzados por ambos pero era como ver el reflejo del uno sobre el otro.

-"Entonces…como ya están los nombres, empecemos a darles forma, ¿Qué dices Yaten?". "Pues claro, manos a la obra".

Luego de dos horas de ensayo, un celular interrumpe la concentración de los presentes…

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Se que van a querer matar, o quizás se preguntarán: ¿Por qué Mina?. Bien la explicación es simple: así lo decidí. Me parece más sensato colocar a ella antes que nada. Recuerden que esta historia si sucedió, y pues Mina está en los estándares de la persona quién realmente existe.

Sobre Michiru, pues descuiden ya aparecerá…Todo a su tiempo. Si siguen al tanto de la historia, entenderán a que me refiero.

Y pues me siento muy frustrada y molesta. Debido a una falla de mis queridos progenitores el tan ansiado demorará en llegar a mi casa quizás hasta el siguiente año. ODIO A TELEFÓNICA!!. Así que sin pena ni gloria, sigo sin mi regalo de navidad.

NO es que me haya olvidado de escribir, ni nada, sino que las desgracias no vienen solas, y pues resulta que se le antojó a mi cuerpo enfermarse (ODIO LA GRIPE), y pues estuve una semana en cama, o serán cinco días, bueno el chiste es que aquí está. DISFRUTÉNLO!!.

Sobre las canciones usadas son: **AÚN ME TIENES – ZEN /// SIN MEDIDA – LORENA**, no lo puse en el anterior para darle más chiste a la historia, de todas formas se los recomiendo, son muy buenas.

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	6. Cap 06 Ese es el chiste

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 06: ESE ES EL CHISTE**

Luego de dos horas de ensayo, un celular interrumpe la concentración de los presentes girando en dirección del sonido: "Lo siento, jeje…_Diga?.._". Todos daban un suspiro de resignación ante una rubia que se alejo por de los chicos para atender la llamada. "Oye Darien, la próxima vez dile que lo ponga en vibrador". "Y yo por qué?...mejor dile Tú…parece que te hará caso…", Haruka solo atinó a darle un pisotón para que así evitar sospechas de pelea ante sus hermanas.

- "Entiendo…salgo…", regresaba al grupo con una mirada perdida: "Bueno chicos…nos estamos viendo en la escuela, pero ya tengo que irme…Darien me avisas cuando será el siguiente ensayo". "Claro, Mina…nos estamos viendo…", con una mano la despedía y una gran sonrisa, mientras Serena y Rei le decían: "¡cuídateeee!" y haruka era codeado por su hermanita para que la acompañe hacia la puerta: "Vamos…te acompaño hasta la puerta…". "No es necesario…conozco la salida…", era la respuesta con un tono nervioso de una rubia que se alejaba de ellos. Al baterista no le agradó nada ese tono: "No me importa…vamos", adelantándose a ella antes que pueda decir más.

Al llegar a la puerta haruka se sorprendió de ver una limosina similar a las que usan y llego a pensar que los venían a recoger pero: "Señorita Aino, por favor avance con cuidado", un hombre mayor con un paraguas en la mano se había acercado a la jovencita para protegerla hasta hacerla entrar en el vehículo, Mina solo atinó a darle una forzada sonrisa al hombre y sin mirar al muchacho avanzó hasta el coche, Haruka se quedo viendo como se iba sin mirarlo. _"Así que una niña rica…ya me parecía extraño porque no quería que la acompañen…debe de pensar…_Aysh pero que ando pensando, como que hace frío".

Llegó hasta los muchachos evitando contar lo que paso: "Oigan esa chica se fue y se llevo la ropa de mi mamá…", Yaten no estaba presente cuando Mina se fue así que no sabía como recuperar el vestido de su madre. Todos los demás al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo solo atinaron a reírse ante la mala racha de su amigo: "Jajaja…pero Yaten cálmate la vamos a ver en la escuela…así que no te preocupes. "La verás en tu escuela dirás…así que haces recordar que lo entregue planchadito y sin una sola mancha…no quiero imaginar el castigo que puede darme mi madre…noooo". "jajajajajaja", era bien conocido que la ropa de su madre valdría una fortuna pero no pensó olvidarse en pedirle de vuelta. Pero Serena se dio cuenta que Haruka no participaba de la conversa así que: "Bueno…nosotros también nos vamos…Haruka", "Si…pero antes llama a Chouji, como que está lloviendo no?". "Eh…si...es cierto". Luego de 15 minutos el sonido de un claxon avisaba a los muchachos que debían irse. "Darien…no quieren que los jale", "Vaya y yo que pensé que se te había olvidado…entonces Yaten así quedamos en dos días". "Si no hay problema…pero preocúpate más en pedirle el vestido de mi madre a Mina…". "Uy…como se hace que ya te fijaste en ella…como que tiene nuestra edad y…eso del vestido es solo un pretexto jeje". "Quéééé´!!...no sé de que hablas", con cierto tono rojizo en sus mejillas y tirándole un cojín. Las chicas se reían pero cierto chico estaba fuera de lugar.

_________________

_En la Mansión Tenoh_

Luego de dejar a sus amigos llegaron a su hogar donde sus padres ya se encontraban durmiendo: "Bueno espero que te levantes temprano". "Nada de eso…antes cuéntame que sucedió entre tú y ella". "Nada". Serena había cogido de la mano a su hermano y lo llevó hasta el sillón en la sala de estar, sabía que no podía ocultar más lo que sucedió, la mirada inquisidora de su hermana era igual a la de su madre cuando trataba de averiguar algún problema, se resignó respirando con cierta pesadez: "Tengo sed". Pasaba la medianoche, no había quién les traiga el mandado así que Serena se levantó: "Ahora lo traigo…pero tú no te vayas de aquí…estamos?!", sonó más a advertencia que ha pregunta. "Sí, no te preocupes…no me iré a ningún lado", con una sonrisa nerviosa. _"A veces creo que tiene un radar…je je"_

Se encontraba ahí, en medio de la luz de la noche, se acercó hasta el marco de la ventana, al parecer el cielo se cansó de llorar y dejó salir a una mágica luz plateada para poder aminorar su pena: _"La luna brilla más de lo normal…o me parece?"_. Luego su vista se fijó en aquella caja musical de color negro, levantó muy despacio la tapa y sus dedos empezaron a jugar con unas teclas de marfil que se unieron a expresar los sentimientos que su alma albergaba, no solo por esa noche sino desde siempre. Pero se vio interrumpido: "No eres buena en acercarte en silencio", giró hasta donde su hermana llegaba con una jarra con agua y dos vasos mientras en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa: "Lo siento…es que hace tiempo que no tocabas eso…". "Lo sé…pero aún no puedo completar esta canción…". "Vas cinco años tratando de encontrar la nota perfecta…pero hay más canciones que puedes expresar tus sentimientos…". "Sí lo sé…pero esta tonada…será La Canción". Lo cerró muy despacio, se sirvió un poco de agua para poder refrescar más a su alma que a su cuerpo. "Y bien…vas a decirme o tendré que sacarte la información usando mis técnicas…muajaja muajajaja". Una gran gota de sudor se reflejo en la cabeza de haruka: "No creo que sea necesario…en fin…estábamos corriendo para protegernos de la lluvia y pues…"

_---Hace 2 horas y media---_

- "Sabes me gustaría seguir platicando pero creo que debemos buscar refugio…así que corre!!". Salieron del bosque y se internaron en medio de la ciudad, las personas se refugiaban dentro de las tiendas o en algún paradero, todos corrían: "No avisaron que lloverían…", decía el muchacho que esperaba junto a la chica bajo un toldo, "Pero…que en tu país no es común que llueva?" lo decía de manera incrédula. El chico abrió los ojos y: "Espera…tu país?...acaso no eres de aquí?...". La chica supo que había hablado de más: "Ahh…pues…". "¿De donde vienes?". Ya no podía ocultarlo: "Bueno ya que más da…soy de Inglaterra, mi padre es de aquí y por motivos personales estamos acá". "Ahhhh…algo me decía que eras muy rara". "¿Cómo?". "No me malinterpretes…(_upsss…se me fue…piensa…piensa…ah…)_ lo decía por la canción de hace rato…no lo había escuchado antes…(_salvado)_". La chica hizo un puchero: "Si…claro…". "De verdad…dime tú la compusiste". "La verdad…no, es una canción que mi abuela me enseñó…me dijo que…". Silencio entre ellos, luego el sonido de las gotas golpeando el piso y el toldo. Un rubor en las mejillas de Haruka: "Esteee…no es que sea mañoso, ni nada pero podrías cubrirte el pecho…se te notan…". "¿Quéééé!!!?....Que andabas viendo?"…". "Yoooo...pues, cada vez que pasa un tipo por aquí volteaban y como tú estabas pensando en no sé qué chanfle, me dio curiosidad y me dí cuenta del ligero detalle…así que agradéceme…". Ella sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un sonoro cachetadón y estaba por darle el segundo pero haruka fue más rápido y le cogió de ambas muñecas le dio la vuelta abrazándola contra ella. "Eso duele…y más vale que no actúes así conmigo por algo que no es mi culpa, y me dolió mucho…así que te voy a mantener un rato en esa posición". Pero ella seguía moviéndose con fuerza: "Si no me sueltas voy a gritar y…", de pronto dejó de moverse, "Qué sucede?...". Haruka la soltó con cautela, ella voltea mirando directamente a sus ojos luego baja su mirada y con una mano toca su pecho y: "Eeeres...eres una chicaaaa!!". El sonrojo de Haruka fue como el de un tomate muy maduro: "¿Y cuándo dije lo contrario?!!". Lo que no se percataron fue del gran espectáculo que estaban brindando hasta que se vieron rodeados. La tomó del brazo y la sacó de ahí con fuerza corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Mina no sabía que hacer, supo que había dicho una indiscreción, pero su asombro era mayor. Al cabo de diez minutos de estar corriendo se detuvieron en un paradero de buses: "Sabes…la próxima vez…que trates de…decir algo…piénsalo dos veces…esta…bien!", estaba agitado, correr solo es mejor que jalar a alguien, y en plena lluvia. "Lo siento…pero…me tomó por sorpresa…lo siento…". Otra vez el silencio se apoderó en ellos.

- "Ahora dime…que te dijo…". Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos: _"Es mujer…pero es tan atractiva…sus amigos sabrán…bueno creo que sí, sino no estuviera con ellos"_ – luego ve el rostro de Haruka, mueve su boca pero no lo escucha hasta que: "¡Oyeeeee!!!...Te estoy hablando!!!", la había cogido de los hombros agitándola para que le preste atención. "Suéltame!!...puedes ser menos salvaje?". "Disculpa, pero te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no respondes…en fin, dime que te dijo tu abuela?...". La chica estaba molesta encima que le había parecido buena persona, resulta que era mujer y encima mal educada: "Antes…puedes decirme porque te vistes así?...creo que una con otra no?..."; "Pero…yo pregunté primero…". "Si…pero…vamos cuéntame y yo te contaré lo que quieras…si?", poniendo ojitos de borreguito. "Aysshh…esta bien, pero ya deja de hacer ese gesto me recuerdas a mi hermana…", poniendo sus brazos cruzados: "La verdad es que me siento más cómodo así, a mis padres no les molesta, ellos respetan mi forma de ser y me quieren más, mi hermana le encanta que sea su 'hermano' mayor, a mis amigos no les molesta y a mis novias tampoco, así que no entiendo el por qué te extraña…a claro debe ser por el sitio que vienes es muy cerrado, aunque eso es raro que yo sepa Inglaterra es un país _open – main_". "Bueno…sí…digo no, ahummm…es solo que me agarraste de sorpresa…solo eso…", el rubio se dio cuenta que un ligero rubor se formó en las mejillas de ella, pero al parpadear había desaparecido: "En fin, prefiero que me trates como soy, esta bien?…ahora es tu turno, dime que te dijo tu abuela…". "Ah…pues que…no recuerdo…". "Oye eso no se vale…vamos dime…te aseguro que no me reiré…palabra de Tenoh". Haruka la miraba con mucha seriedad, ella notó que no estaba jugando así que: "Esta bien, es que esa canción me la enseñó mi abuela y me dijo que era muy especial, y pues…". "Pues…". "…que la cantara cuando estuviera triste, nada más".

Estaba perplejo, _"Que yo recuerde…pero por qué?"_- "Y a que se debía tu tristeza…claro si se puede saber…", no pensaba molestarla, es solo que le dio curiosidad, al menos eso dio a entender. "Es que no me agrado la forma en la cual me tomaste como si fuera una tonta, entiendes?…soy nueva en esta ciudad y no quiero tener personas que se burlen de mí…es muy…triste". "Ah yaaa…ahora lo entiendo, sabes quizás soy algo cargoso pero esa también es mi forma de conocer a los demás, y si no quieres caer en eso, entonces lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez…de acuerdo…". Mina sonrío como si estuviera esperando esa respuesta: "Ok!…así me gusta, buen chico…buen chico", topándole la cabeza como si estuviera acariciando a un perrito. "Heyyyy!!!...tampoco abuses no?!". "jajajajaja…esta bien, empezamos de cero". Lo miraba con una ceja levantada y una mano en su mentón: "Ummm…déjame pensar…". Y antes de que objete algo la muchacha: "Ok!!", estrechándole la mano con una gran sonrisa poniendo énfasis en la palabra similar al tono de Mina.

- "Sabes el título de tu canción…ya lo tienes?...", preguntó de manera tímida. "Ah…no Mina, la verdad es que no soy bueno en poner el nombre de las canciones que hago, pero…y tú…tienes el título de la que cantabas?...". "Ah…la verdad es que tampoco lo he pensado, jeje". Haruka se sonrojo un poco al ver la ingenuidad de la Mina, pero: "Bueno…ya se nos ocurrirá algo, quién lo diga primero vale…que tal eh!?". "¿Qué tratas de decir?", no entendía a donde giraba esa conversación. "Ayshh…me explicaré…Quién se le ocurra un nombre, vale…que opinas…o tienes…". "Acepto!".

La lluvia continuaba y se hacía más fuerte, de pronto: "Es verdad, si tomamos este atajo llegaremos a la casa, pero hay dos noticias una buena y una mala". La joven lo miraba con cierta desconfianza: "Y cuáles son (?)". "Primero cuál quieres oír: la buena o la mala". "Haruka en estos momentos no estoy con mucho humor que digamos, así que te apuras!", con un puño formado frente a sus ojos no evitó alejarse un poco y: "Esta bien…pero cálmate…la mala es que nos mojaremos muchísimo y la buena es que en la casa de Yaten hay ropa de repuesto..así que corremos?...", sin esperar una reacción del rubio se empezó a alejar. "¡Oyeee!!...es por aquí". Llegó a alcanzarla y tomándola del brazo le guío el camino, pero la fuerza que empleo provocó que cayeran ambos en una situación algo comprometedora, Mina estaba encima de Haruka con las piernas separadas y su rostro estaba muy cerca del muchacho, ninguno de los se movieron, de pronto el rostro de Haruka empezó a enrojecer y Mina también: "¡Aléjate de mí!!...Pervertido!!!", empujando al muchacho que quedo tendido en el suelo mojado. El rostro de Haruka mostraba confusión: "Pero que te pasa?!!...tú eras quién estaba encima mío, así que la pervertida aquí eres Tú". Se levantaron con rapidez: "No vuelvas a aprovecharte de una situación así". "La verdad quién te entiende mujer…un momento estás bien y al otro no, al parecer eres buena para confundir las cosas, pero no tengo ganas de discutir con una niña así que sígueme es por aquí", sin esperar alguna respuesta empezó a correr. Al ver como se alejaba sin intención de esperarla hizo lo mismo.

_---Tiempo Presente---_

- "…Y así se dieron las cosas…me resulta extraño, pero así fue…". Serena había oído atentamente lo que su hermano le estaba contando y aún con los ojos cubiertos por los mechones de su cabello: "Bueno hermano…para ti todo es extraño…". "Heyyy!!!...que tratas de…", calló al ver como su hermana no mostraba emociones en su rostro: "Lo que trato de decir es que ella es exactamente igual a ti". Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, se quedo mudo y para poder aclarar su garganta se terminó en seco el agua que quedaba en su vaso: "Estás equivocada…ella no se parece en nada a mí, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza", el tono era muy serio casi huraño Serena volteó y mirándolo a los ojos: "Sabes puedo parecer despistada, algo tonta y muy haragana jeje, pero…te conozco y me bastó oírla cantar para darme cuenta que siente lo mismo que tú". El muchacho se quedó perplejo: "Y según tú ¿Cuál es eso?", dejando el vaso se levantó a sentir con sus dedos el frío piano que pedía a gritos ser tocado. Se levantó para encarar a su hermano: "La soledad… (sabía que no debía decirlo pero ya era tarde)…lo siento, yo no…". Haruka apretó un puño con fuerza y estaba a punto de dar un golpe a la fuente de su inspiración, pero: "…Sabes Sere…yo te quiero mucho, no sabes cuánto, pero…no eres quién para poder hablar así sin más ni menos las cosas, ni mucho menos los sentimientos…y si soy una persona solitaria es por mi naturaleza, y si ella lo es…no es mi problema, déjame así y a ella también…". "Hermano…lo siento, es solo que no pude evitar que al cantar tanto ella como tú…daban a entender lo mismo". Respiró profundamente, trato de pensar: _"Lo sé también lo sentí…pero no es mi asunto"_ – "Vamos a descansar…lo que suceda pasará…dejemos al destino nuestras vidas…Tú hiciste tu parte…deja el resto que siga normalmente, estamos?". "Como digas…pero yo no la abracé a propósito…que quede claro y…lo siento", empezó a llorar con lágrimas que le nacían desde el corazón. Haruka rascó la cabeza de su hermana y con una sonrisa: "Ya pasó…no te pongas así…sabes que a mí me contagias tu llanto y no quieres verme llorar no?". Secó las lágrimas de su rostro y recogió los vasos y la jarra, luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sin embargo una sombra había oído claramente la conversación: _"Por amor de Dios…Qué Haruka no se enamore, por favor…no ahora…Te lo suplico Dios"_. Sabía muy bien que si su primogénito pasa por ello le dolerá más lo que tendría que afrontar en su futuro. Regreso a su habitación donde su amante lo esperaba: "Viste a los niños…te dije que estarían bien, mujer". Ella no respondía. "Sachiko…¿Qué pasa?", prendió una lámpara y el rostro de su esposa estaba con los ojos a punto de llorar, no esperaba una respuesta ni una sola señal para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, mientra su pecho se humedecía de las lágrimas que derramaba: "Amor…¿Qué sucedió para que te pongas así?". "Haruka…va a sufrir…", lloraba no lo podía evitar. "Si crees que es por…". "No…no es por eso…es que…". Silencio, lo desesperaba, no quería perder la paciencia, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos sobre un tema delicado y al ver a su amor en ese estado era para alarmarse: "Sachiko!...Cálmate pues así no llegaremos a ningún lado". Se tranquilizó, no quería hacer una tormenta en algo que tal vez no tenga importancia pero sus corazonadas nunca le fallaba: "Lo siento…es que Haruka se está enamorando". "Ahhh…es eso, espera…¿Qué?". Recién lo había entendido, los dos sabían lo riesgoso que resultaría eso para que su hijo pueda cumplir con su deber: ¿Cómo lo sabes mujer, te lo dijo?". "No…lo oí, y les escuché hablar sobre una chica llamada Mina, al parecer Serena le dio el permiso de cortejo y a Haruka le agrada y…tengo mucho miedo por nuestro hijo". "No mujer … tranquilízate … él cumplirá con lo que se le asigne, es un TENOH…dejemos que el destino cumpla su función…llegada la hora veras…así que mejor durmamos, mañana es otro día". Le costaba aceptarlo pero cuando su marido se ponía serio, era muy obstinado y daba cierto temor peor eso fue una de las cualidades que le cautivó, secándose las lágrimas se acurrucó en sus brazos: _"Mañana…será otro día"_.

_________________

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

- "¡Vamos SERENA!!", gritaba desde el coche Haruka. Hace media hora que estaba esperándola, menos mal que sus padres estaban con ellos, así que los despertaron dos horas antes, pero como siempre Serena se demoraba más de lo que pensaban:_ "Y pensar que ayer me gritaba mí…vaya niña"_. "Yaaaa!!!...vamonos Chouji". Ambos muchachos salieron por la ventana del techo del auto: "¡Adióssss Padre!!!...¡Nos vemos AMIIIII!!!. Sus padres los despedía desde la puerta: "Bueno amor…me tengo que ir a la oficina (beso)… regreso para almorzar". "Hasta pronto querido". Una vez sola pidió la correspondencia, se sentó en un mueble de la sala prendió el televisor recibiendo las cartas: "Haber…ajá…ajá…ajá…". De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó perpleja: _"Pero…si es de…"._

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Bien, aquí está la continuación, hay cosas que no me agradan de navidad y eso es el juego del Amigo Secreto (ODIO ESE JUEGO), cómo se les ocurre jugar a algo así cuando no todos le dan el mismo sentido (no es lo mismo dar un regalo de 50 soles a que te den uno de 5 soles, no me parece justo). Y pues como que tuve que hacer mi protesta, en fin…Disculpas Generales, este capítulo lo tenía, el problema era darle un orden…es que tuve que recordar muy bien las cosas como pasaron, jeje.

Ahora hay algo que deseo aclarar, con el debido permiso de los personajes de carne y hueso puedo decir que el grupo si existió: _INDIGO_, con la única diferencia que nosotros tocábamos covers, y participamos en uno que otro concurso, así que ahora ya no me haré bolas al momento de plasmar la historia. Trato de hacer lo más real posible, aunque claro para no perder cierto misticismo le agregué unas cuánta pastillas, jeje.

Bien, Haruka no le gusta que se metan en su interior, pero eso no le quita lo dulce…o sí?. Todos se refieren como si fuera un chico, y como que también le agrada ser tratado de él así que no quiero confusiones. Sobre Serena y Darien: Calma no desesperen, TODO A SU TIEMPO.

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	7. Cap 07 Te detesto Lo sabias?

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 07: TE DETESTO…LO SABÍAS?**

Una vez sola pidió la correspondencia, se sentó en un mueble de la sala prendió el televisor recibiendo las cartas: "Haber…ajá…ajá…ajá…". De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó perpleja: _"Pero…si es de…"_. En su mente miles de pensamientos le invadían, todo esta sucediendo tan rápido, pero una cosa era clara tenía que actuar…y ya: _"Aló…me llegó la carta…pero…¿Cuándo se decidió?...entiendo…no, no hay ningún inconveniente…estamos en contacto…si dales mis saludos, Adiós mamá"_. Tenía que ser más fuerte, sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar por sus emociones: _"NO MÁS"_, se encaminó a su recámara, las compras de la casa no se hacían solas.

__________________

_En la Escuela_

- "Dime Darien, ¿Sabes por qué los profesores aún no llegan?...me parece extraño". "Y yo que sé…Andrew?". "¿Qué?!", respondía de mala gana un soñoliento chico. "¿Tú qué sabes?". "Auhhh…pues al parecer, llegó alguien y están haciendo unos últimos detalles". "Ya oíste". "Para eso hubiera dejado que Sere se hubiera acabado su jugo de naranja, jejeje…me debe de estar odiando".

Luego de media hora de retraso, una mujer de más o menos veintiocho años ingresa al aula: "Buenos Días chicos, lamento la tardanza pero fue una reunión de emergencia…pero antes de iniciar las clases tengo que hacer un anuncio…". Todos empezaron a murmurar, la paciencia de la profesora estaba al límite: "¿Qué crees que sea?" – "No sé ni me interesa"; de pronto el murmullo cesó cuando la puerta se abrió e ingresó una chica vestida con el uniforme escolar y el cabello rubio suelto hasta la altura de los hombros, tímidamente se detuvo frente a sus compañeros: "Buenos días, me llamo Mina Aino (escribiendo en la pizarra), tengo 15 años, soy de Inglaterra y espero llevarme bien con ustedes". Todos dijeron: "Ohhhh", debido a que la profesora no le había dicho que se presente y lo hizo de manera natural: "Bien, chicos…ya la oyeron, ahora puedes ocupar tu lugar en el asiento libre del fondo". _"¿Quéééé!?"_, todos voltearon como por mecanismo natural mientras un jovencito rubio estaba observando la ventana y rogaba que no se refería al asiento que estaba a su lado. Las muchachas no demoraron en protestar: "Me Opongo!!...no puede sentarse a lado de Haruka!" – "Es cierto…no es justo profesora". _"Dios…dame fuerzas_… NO RECUERDO HABER PEDIDO LA OPINIÓN DE USTEDES JOVENCITAS!", mientras los muchachos lo miraban con cierto recelo al rubio, empezaban a murmurar entre sí. "SILENCIO!!!...Señorita Aino, pase a su lugar y joven Tenoh retire aquel maletín que me supongo le debe de pertenecer". Mientras caminaba a través del aula no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de odio proveniente de las chicas: _"Ni que fuera la gran cosa…si supieran que es una chica"_. Luego de sentarse pudo sentir la mirada de fastidio de Haruka: "Sabes no quise venir aquí por mi voluntad, así que hagamos que las cosas funcionen al menos en las clases". EL rubio volteó con pereza: "De todos los salones de este colegio tenías que estar en mi clases y encima a mi lado…esto si que se llama mala suerte". "Para tu información, no quise venir a este colegio porque…porque…me parece muy simple, pero no tenía elección…así que quién tiene mala suerte aquí soy yo". "A eso es lo que me refería que TÚ ERES LA MALA SUERTE". Los ojos de la chica no demoraron en volverse en llamas y con un discreto pero poderoso pisotón provocó que el muchacho empezara a enrojecer del dolor mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. La profesora estaba muy enfadada, necesitaba silencio para poder iniciar su clase, al voltear para tirar una tiza se percató de un cuadro algo cómico: En el fondo había una chica rubia quién sonreía mientras escribía en su cuaderno de apuntes y a su lado un muchacho que estaba presionando sus labios para evitar sacar un gemido de dolor mientras en su rostro se reflejaban gotas de sudor, ellos eran observados por sus compañeros de clases quiénes las chicas la querían asesinar con la mirada y los muchachos se reían por lo bajo:_"Solo faltan 9 meses, nada más…vamos Mónica Tú puedes hacerlo"_, luego de dar un suspiro continuó su clase. Tratando de recuperar la compostura tomando algo de aire: "Te pasaste". Con una sonrisa irónica: "Ohh!...lo siento no pensé que el niño fuera tan 'delicado'…je je". _"Te detesto…no… te odio…me la vas a pagar"._

_----4 horas después----_

Todos los muchachos se fueron para buscar su comida antes que desaparezca de la tienda. "Vamos Darien…o vas por tu 'ángel', que por cierto aún no la conozco?". "Je je je…no amigo hoy, pero quizás algún día te la presente, pero que te parece si mejor nos llevamos a Mina de aquí, no creo que sea bien que se quede", lo decía con cierto tono preocupante al ver como las chicas de su aula empezaban a reunirse seguramente para tramar algo en contra de ella. "Y que quieres que haga?", su amigo lo miraba con cierta insistencia: "Esta bien, esta bien". Pero antes que de un paso: "Hey tú…niña rica, al parecer no comprendes algunas reglas así que tendremos que hacértelas saber…". Mina estaba a punto de pararse pero es retenida en su asiento: "Primero debes de respetar a todos sin excepción, segundo el hecho de tener dinero no debe quitarte lo humilde, así que respeta a este colegio y tercero…no vuelvas a lastimar a nuestro adorado Haruka…entendido?". El baterista no podía creerlo, en un inicio le pareció bien que le den una lección pero cuando lo nombraron propiedad del colegio y sobre todo de ellas: "Unnnn momentito…deténganse ahí!!!...". Todas se quedaron impresionadas, aunque algunas estaban algo enfadadas: "NO sé porque tanto laberinto, solo déjenla en paz…como pueden pensar que yo puedo fijar en ella, cálmense". Mina estaba molesta encima que se gano un lío sin importancia él se estaba alucinando: "Saben qué!!...ya me cansaron toditos ustedes, así que les hago mención de esto: YO NUNCA ME ENAMORARÉ DE HARUKA TENOH!!!, así que por favor les pediría que me dejen en paz", y sin mucha prisa abandonó el salón dejando a todos lelos, se miraban unos a otros hasta que: "Bien, entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos, vámonos", y luego un grupo de muchachas salieron en fila, el rubio se quedo ahí con la mirada en el suelo, sintió en su hombro que alguien le tocaba: "Vamos, Haru ya sabes como es Noriko cuando cree sentirse amenazada de alguien cuando está a tu lado, no en vano es la presidenta de tu club de fans…hey Haru te estoy hablando!...Haruka!!". No sabía que pensar: _"Porque a pesar que no es nada mío sus palabras me han hecho sentir…mal, detesto cuando esto sucede, tengo que poner en orden mis sentimiento…¡¿Pero qué diablos siento?!!"_ – "Sabes Darien, déjame solo…de verdad", salió con un solo lugar en mente y con un nombre: _"Rei…"_, dejando a su amigo con las ideas desordenadas: "Bueno creo que si iré a ver a mi ángel", y encogiéndose los hombros siguió un camino contrario a su amigo.

Estaba muy pensativo, no lograba ubicarse, pero sabía en quién confiar: "Dime has visto a Rei". "Si esta en el patio". "Ok, gracias…". "Matty". "Si, gracias Matty". No podía evitarlo, solo quería hablar con ella, quizás le ayudaría a resolver lo que tanto temía o no quería entender lo que temía, era un manojo de nervios, y ahí estaba, basto con verla para que ella le hiciera un gesto para ir al lugar que era su confesionario, no recuerda cuando ese lugar se volvió en su 'lugar', solo sabía que ahí nadie lo podía acosar?. _"Hay momentos en los cuales me río de mis pensamientos, soy patético"_.

Pero en otro lado del colegio: "Oye…sabes donde está…?". "Pues tu hermana está en el patio". "Ah…pues gracias…". "Matty!…_por qué nadie sabe mi nombre?_". "Eso mismo". Iba a preguntar el nombre de otra persona pero era tan simple, su hermana estaría con ella, pero en esta ocasión estaba sola: "Hola Sere…¿Qué haciendo?". De pronto su rostro estalló en risa al notar a la pequeña rubia que tenía su boca llena de comida que podría descifrarse como una triste empanada y con una hamburguesa doble en la mano: "Jajajajaja…no es necesario que me respondas ya sé que haces…jajaja". "La pequeña lo vio con extrañeza y a duras penas con ayuda de una botella de jugo de naranja, que lo terminó de un porrazo, paso su alimento: "Aahhh!...que delicioso…que sucede Darien?...porqué te estas riendo?...". "No…nada…olvídalo…je je…y dime ¿Aún tienes hambre?". "La verdad…No, solo tengo sed". "Entonces vamos te compro un refresco". "OK!!". No sabía desde cuando pero ella le hacía sentir tan bien, a veces tenía temor de decirle pero Haru era su amigo y ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana…además ella aún no se fijaba en él. Una vez las escuchó hablando acerca de su chico perfecto y…

_----Hace 2 años atrás----_

Estaba en casa de los Chiba, estaban dos niñas jugando en la habitación de la consentida de la familia: "Y Sere…¿Cómo sería tu hombre ideal?". "Ay Rei, pero que cosas dices", logrando ruborizar a su rubia amiga. "Vamos, estamos en confianza…yo ya tengo el mío". "Asíííííí, entonces dímelo!!!". "No!...yo pregunte primero así que respóndeme". "No es justo…haber…pues mi hombre perfecto tendría que ser muy inteligente, que se lleve bien con mi hermano, que sea mi mejor amigo…umm que le encante la música, que sea un profesional para presentarlo a mis padres...si, así sería mi hombre ideal". Rei estaba muy sorprendida al ver la seriedad en las palabras de su amiga: _"Y yo qué pensé que solo pensaba en comida y dulces"_. "Y tú?...vamos es tu turno". "Ahhh…pues yo…pues…". No era real o estaba soñando, su amiga estaba nerviosa por una simple pregunta: "No me digas que eres tímida?...y yo que pensé que eras más madura que yo…que decepción". "Heyyy…tampoco no seas tan dramática y mi tipo de amor ideal es alguien que me amé a pesar de todos los problemas, que me valore con la misma intensidad, que se llevé bien con mi hermano y por sobretodo cada día que pase nos amemos más y más". Ahora Serena estaba sorprendida al ver como los ojitos de su amiga brillaban y las mejillas se le tornaban de un color jazmín: _"Vaya…si es más madura que yo…no hay duda"_. La morena estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que la despertó un almohadazo en su cara: "Pero qué??". Ambas niñas se ponían a jugar con almohadones, mientras tras de la puerta un muchachito de cabello negro oía atentamente la conversación: _"Así que ese es el hombre que busca…no me daré por vencido"_.

_----Tiempo presente----_

…desde ahí ha estado esmerándose en ser el hombre para que ella se sienta orgullosa y pueda luego de cumplir los requisitos confesar los sentimientos que guardaba, mientras tanto solo sería el hermano de su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de su hermano: "Y…¿De qué sabor lo quieres?". "Naranja!".

__________________________________

_En otro lugar de la escuela_

- "…..". "Y…no me vas a decir algo". "…..". "Rei!!". No podía creer lo torpe que era su amigo, había momentos en los cuales se preguntaba cuán grande era la estupidez del muchacho: "¡Verdad que no aprendes no!...¡YO HARÍA LO MISMO HARUKA TENOH!". El chico se quedó lelo: "Pero Qué hice ahora Rei!!". "Te parece poco…primero la tratas mal, segundo te botas delante de ella y tercero…no supiste disculparte". "Sabes qué no soy bueno para esas cosas".

El viento soplaba con fuerza y la paciencia de la morena se agotaba, siempre era así y ella terminaba ayudándolo pero no quería hacerlo, no más…no desde…

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Como regalo de navidad dos capítulos por el precio de uno, no era mi intención retrasarme pero al igual que ustedes también tengo obligaciones que cumplir, y pues triste mi caso.

Bien…Darien la quiere, Serena aún no. Rei está con poca paciencia lo que temía se va a cumplir, Haruka anda confundido y Mina está con muchos embrollos y al parecer no le gusta estar en un cole (según ella) fuera de su nivel.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	8. Cap 08 Asi son las cosas

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 08: ASÍ SON LAS COSAS**

El viento soplaba con fuerza y la paciencia de la morena se agotaba, siempre era así y ella terminaba ayudándolo pero no quería hacerlo, no más…no desde anoche: "Sabes Haruka, solo ve y discúlpate…después que lo hagas, estarás más tranquilo…Ah y otra cosa". "¿Qué?", ya de por sí no le agradaba la idea aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. "Pon en su lugar a Noriko, sino te hará la vida imposible…créeme, hasta puede llegar a volverse posesiva". "Si, ya me doy cuenta…creo que no entendió cuando terminé con ella, esa vez…". Rei estaba sorprendida: "Estuviste con ella?!". _"Yo y mi bocota"_ – "Bueno…sí, digo no…lo que trato de decir que confundió un beso que fue hace uffff time y lo ha tomado muy en serio". "Realmente no entiendes, al margen de saber que puedes herir sentimientos…hieres a las personas", estaba punto de llorar, Haruka no comprendía porque le lastimaba tanto: "Bueno Rei, pero es mi naturaleza no soy una persona estable, así que…". "No me digas nada Haruka, de verdad…tanto tú y yo sabemos que sería en vano, cambia…y empieza hoy Disculpándote". "Sabes Rei, lo siento…(abrazándola)…de verdad, a veces me comporto como un animal y quizás lastime a muchos pero es mi forma de…". "Protegerte, lo sé", entre lloriqueos. "Gracias por comprender a este amigo tan poco original". Sabía que era un error la forma de actuar y también entendía que Rei ya no era una niña y quizás por eso ahora era más susceptible: "Sé que debo cambiar…y lo haré pero ya no llores, eres como mi hermana…". Esa comparación no sabía si le dolía o la confortaba: _"su hermana…claro que otra cosa puedo ser"_. "…así que perdóname, iré en estos momentos a disculparme…esta bien", la separó para que pueda verla a los ojos para que sienta que no esta mintiendo: "Esta bien Haru, pero hazlo más por ti…si?". "Ok!!".

__________________

_En el salón de clases_

Las horas pasaban, luego de una hora de Historia y mezclarlo con Química otra hora más, requería un descanso, pero al parecer ese día no le daría esa suerte, tocaba educación Física era en otros momentos su salvación, pero su cerebro estaba tan aturdido y sus emociones estaban tan mezclados que solo deseaba dormir, para variar no pudo hablar con Mina debido a que la señorita se la paso ignorando toda la clase: "Hey…Haru, vamos a cambiarnos", tan sumergido estaba en su 'yo' que se le olvidó por completo el tiempo dándose cuenta que estaba solo: "Ahh…si vamos".

Al llegar al gimnasio, los muchachos se enteraron que una nueva profesora llegaría. "Es cierto eso…entonces…". "Si ya no tendremos que ver la cara de ese Hapossai jejeje". "Dicen que la nueva profesora es todo un bomboncito". "No te creo…Oye Haru, sabes dicen…Haru?". El muchacho había estado buscando la forma de desfogar su frustración y al enterarse de ello: "No puede ser, eso solo significa una cosa". "¿Qué?...no me digas que piensas sacarle una cita". "No tarado…nada de eso…lo que trato de decir que por ser nueva nos va a cambiar de equipos y… quizás en la forma de su trabajo, entiendes a lo que me refiero". El moreno no comprendía aún a su amigo: "La verdad…no". "Darien eres o te haces". "Heyy!... cálmate un poquito si, como que no tengo la culpa que cierta persona te este ignorando". Haruka no aguanto más y en un momento de ira se abalanzó contra su amigo, provocando que se forme un círculo a su alrededor los chicos hacían un griterío único: "¡Qué esta pasando?!". "Solo es Haruka peleando con Darien". "¡¿Cómo?!...pero si ellos son amigos, no?". "Así parece pero creo que son uno de esos momentos que todo se resuelve a golpes, jaja!". Darien trataba de esquivarlo mientras Haruka buscaba darle un puñetazo en todo el rostro, sin embargo una certera patada provocó que tanto él como su amigo cayeran al suelo, los muchachos se abrieron cada uno haciendo una apuesta sobre el ganador, luego el sonido de un pito los tomó por sorpresa ocasionando que se callen en un santiamén: "¡Haber que esta pasando aquí?!", era la voz de una mujer que los chicos se quedaron algo lelos al notar la belleza de tremenda dama, su cabello era pelirrojo, sus ojos celestes tenía una delantera envidiable y ni que decir de su rostro una muñeca, pero para los otros muchachos ella no existía, seguían dándose de patadas y puños hasta que una tremenda bofetada los hizo regresar a la realidad, completamente agitados uno se tocaba la mejilla izquierda mientras el otro con su mirada entre perdida e iracunda con su mano derecha se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz. "¡No puede ser…mi primer día con ustedes y así me reciben!". Todos en ese momento abrieron la boca por lo que no esperaba y el murmullo fue general, aunque algunos dieron un grito de alegría: "¡Que Biennnn!!!" – "¡Al fin una hermosa maestra…debo estar soñando!!". Pero la bulla solo provocaba que la paciencia de la maestra fuera desapareciendo: "QUIERO VERLOS A TODOS EN EL PATIO…YAAAAA!!!!"_. _Ni bien termino de gritar todos salieron como que el alma que lleva el diablo: "Menos ustedes dos jovencitos", refiriéndose a un moreno con la mejilla morada y a un rubio con la nariz ensangrentada: "Acompáñenme…sin renegar". Ninguno de los dos se miraban, guiados por su profesora fueron hasta la enfermería: "¿Qué les sucedió?...Profesora no me diga que…". "Sí se pelearon, pero eso no es lo importante…solo cúreles que del resto me encargo yo". "Como diga maestra". "Los esperaré afuera…entendido!?". Ambos aludidos asintieron.

_---Luego de media hora---_

Estaban caminando hacia el patio: "Puede que no sea su amiga, ni mucho menos alguien capaz de aconsejar a alguien…pero…si toda su vida resuelven sus problemas de esta manera…solo se harán daño…solo piénselo". No emitían una sola palabra, pero entendían a la perfección esas palabras, hasta que uno de ellos dio el primer paso: "Puede que tenga razón pero la culpa de esto es por su culpa". La profesora volteó sorprendida: "Y dígame por que me culpa del pleito". "Es por…", es cortado por una mano que se interpone entre su amigo y ella: "Sabes Darien, siempre fuiste algo torpe para entender los sentimientos de los demás, pero hoy solo por hoy reconoce el error y déjame solo". La profesora se quedo pensando al ver la actitud del chico: _"Haruka Tenoh…no hay duda…eres como me lo dijeron"_ – "Bien ya basta…lo resolverán al finalizar la clase, ahora a formar". Sin mirarse corrieron hacia el patio mientras una profesora tomaba aire para poder afrontar la difícil tarea que le esperaba.

Los chicos los miraban pues veían que se daban unas miradas matadoras los hasta entonces amigos y las chicas no sabían que paso pero algo les decía que no todo estaba bien entre ellos, de pronto el sonido de un silbato los hizo retomar la concentración: "Hey!...presten atención…creo que hemos comenzado mal, en fin, soy su nueva profesora de Educación Física, me llamo Meg Kuga…pero me pueden llamar Meg, je je…haber algo más…pues que el ritmo de trabajo será el mismo, salvo con algunos cambios…alguna duda". Todos se quedaron mudos, de pronto: "¡¡¡¡Biennnn!!!....¡Amamos a la señorita Meg!!!". "Bueno chicos cálmense, de lo contrario se ponerme muy seria", con sus ojos totalmente llenos de fuego, automáticamente los chicos se quedaron mudos: "Así me gusta…ahora empezamos…".

Luego de verificar la ficha de cada estudiante y hacerles correr 10 vueltas, 20 ranas, 15 planchas y 25 abdominales: "Bien, se notan que están en buenas condiciones (haciendo énfasis en los muchachos con cierto sarcasmo pues estaban molidos)…ujumm, sabemos que las competencias Interescolares están muy cerca así que vamos a definir los equipos y los integrantes, hoy veremos como andan en el fútbol tanto para damas como para chicos…así que les doy la chance de que formen sus equipos mientras voy a traer unos cuántos balones, a ver quién me ayuda", dos chicas levantaron la mano y se alejaron del grupo. Todos sabían que la mejor pareja en el fútbol era Darien y Haruka pero al parecer ninguno de ellos quería dar su brazo a torcer entonces empezaron a formarse los posibles reemplazos, de pronto un milagro, Mina se acerca hacia Darien aprovechando que nadie se percataba de ellos, luego le susurra en el oído haciendo que el moreno abriera los ojos y afirmara con su cabeza de manera voluntaria, se aleja haciendo que Darien empezará lo que planeó: "Oigan todos, tengo una primicia…vengan conmigo…esto es… - _y ahora que chanfle les invento_ – bien… ahora les explicaré la estrategia para ganar en estas eliminatorias – _salvado_". Haruka seguía perdido sentándose en una banca, de pronto sintió una sombra en su rostro al levantar se percata de una figura algo inusual que estaba en contraluz pero sus cabellos dorados jugando con el viento le hicieron sonrojar un poco las mejillas, de pronto una voz le sacó de su ensueño: "Joven Tenoh puedo platicar con usted", Mina aún estaba de espaldas, así que se levantó y acercándose a sus oídos: "No recuerdo que existiera ese tipo de formalidad entre tu y yo, pero en fin (sentándose) que quieres", ella solo atina a sentarse a su lado: "Sabes, lo siento de verdad…quizás no he sido muy buena persona que digamos pero…hay muchas cosas que no comprenderías pero…solo quiero pedirte disculpas, no quiero que sigas molesto o enfadado, la verdad es que ni yo me entiendo, pero no quiero perder_te_". Haruka estaba asombrado pero algo le decía que debió dar el primer paso, su orgullo era más grande pero al ver los ojos de la chica que se estaban cristalizando, se quedo pensativo para luego desfogarse: "La verdad no entiendo, nada de lo que me dices, pero hay algo bien claro…yo en serio que no soy muy bueno con las palabras y ahora solo puedo decirte que me sorprendes en muchos aspectos, je no llevo ni varios días de conocerte pero tienes algo que provoca que me desestabilice así que…"

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Bueno no puedo hablar mucho porque tengo a dos bichos a mi lado, en fin ya les comentaré luego. Me jode…

Ando aún con resaca así que hasta aquí nomás...Ah y ya cuento con internet con mayor paciencia les responderé.

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	9. Cap 09 Ojos de Ángel

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 09: OJOS DE ÁNGEL**

- "La verdad no entiendo, nada de lo que me dices, pero hay algo bien claro…yo en serio que no soy muy bueno con las palabras y ahora solo puedo decirte que me sorprendes en muchos aspectos, je no llevo ni varios días de conocerte pero tienes algo que provoca que me desestabilice así que solo llevemos las cosas en paz, no me pareció que las tratarás así al menos en tu primer día y tampoco estuvo bien que yo me expresará de esa manera pero hay ocasiones que no me puedo medir, así que paz". La chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos: _"Rayos…porque le tuve que decir eso…no soy así, me odio…"_. Pero al notar que el muchacho se alejaba lo detiene tomándole de la muñeca: "Oye…estoy pidiéndote paz…". "Pero si eso es lo que acabamos de hacer o no me digas que no lo oíste?". "Pues…yo…la verdad, no je je". "Lo suponía…en fin, amigos?". "_Amigos – _Si claro, amigos!". El moreno al percatarse de sus dos amigos se dio cuenta que todo se había arreglado, entonces se quedo viéndolos y por su mente paso hacer una mala pasada pero alguien le había ganado ese honor: "Hey miren Haruka y Mina son novios!!!". Los dos jóvenes que estaban estrechándose la mano pararon en seco ante tal comentario y se dieron cuenta que los chicos querían llorar y las chicas a punto de abalanzarse hacia Mina, provocando que el rubio la empezara a proteger?: _"Pero que estoy haciendo?"_. De las sombras sale una persona que había usado un buen pretexto solo para analizar las sospechas que se habían formado: "Bien…ahora empezaremos así que se dividen en dos equipos". Todos se dieron cuenta que solo se llevarían problemas y sin esperar menos se formaron los equipos.

Haruka y Darien se vieron y con un simple gesto se dieron con su problema zanjado, se posicionaron frente al balón iniciando el juego, mientras las chicas apoyaban a su grupo favorito, una rubia trataba de sentirse lo más natural posible, pero las miradas que le daban la hacían sentir vulnerable y solo se sentó en las gradas, de pronto sintió una presencia: "No sé que les hiciste a estas chicas pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con cierto rubio". Mina miro al cielo que se estaba tornando de un color anaranjado como si se estuviera incendiando: "Lo siento maestra pero no soy de las personas que dan su confianza tan fácil, lo único que puedo decirle es…". "Creo que no sabes de modales, cuando uno pregunta por alguien no es para entrometerse sino para ayudarlo…hay muchas cosas fuera que te lastimarán el doble o triple, solo tienes que ser más humilde". Mina se quedo muda y se alejó para poder respirar, no soportaba estar más en ese lugar: _"Te odio padre…no sabes cuánto"_.

Camino sin rumbo fijo de pronto el viento empezó a jugar con sus cabellos como si le señalarán una dirección_: "Que más puedo perder…"_, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, caminando logro divisar un árbol al llegar ahí se quedo maravillada, el jardín que había era hermoso, se acercó hacia un rosal y logro exhalar el perfume tan dulce que le daba cierta melancolía, pero su ensueño terminó al sentir unos pasos, rápidamente se volteó para hacerle frente. "Hola…Mina, ¿Qué haces aquí?". "Ah…Rei me asustaste, jeje". "Pensé que tenías clases, Mina…como llegaste aquí?", se sentía ofendida, es más triste, no se explicaba como podía estar en su lugar favorito ya que era un lugar muy oculto del colegio, solo Haruka y ella sabía como entrar ahí, mientras la aprendiza de cantante no entendía el porque de las preguntas, pero para evitarse más impaces solo atino a: "Bien, mis clases aún siguen solo que ya no estaré más ahí…y sobre como llegué aquí pues…resultará extraño pero solo me deje guiar por el viento". _"Así que también te trajo aquí"_- "Bueno esa es una respuesta convincente, en fin". La rubia se dio cuenta de un ligero detalle y se comenzó a reír, la morena al darse cuenta de ello: "Que te pasa…hice algún chiste", con cierta molestia. "Disculpa lo que sucede es que me haces recordar a…Haruka, él también dice eso". Al darse cuenta de que se refería también empezó a sonreír al parecer el estar tan junto a él se le habían pegado ciertas manías, pero se dio cuenta de un ligero detalle: _"Sus ojos…_Disculpa Mina –", pero fue cortada: "Ahora las preguntas me tocan a mí…¿Qué haces aquí?...y ¿por qué te sorprendiste de que estuviera aquí?". La sorprendió pero no le causó extrañeza, así que se sentó cerca al rosal y de ella: "Digamos que…terminé de dar el examen antes que todos, je…y sobre lo segundo, es…que este es el lugar favorito de alguien y de mí". "Ahhh…ya veo y me podrías decir…quién es, será tu enamorado". "La verdad solo es mi amigo, de ahí nada más aunque…". "Aunque…". "Olvídalo y dime…¿Quién eres?". Esa pregunta la saco de lugar: "Pues soy Mina". "No me refiero a ello, sino a quién eres en realidad, puede que pienses que soy muy niña para entender pero quisiera que sepas que conmigo cuentas en todo, digamos que podemos ser amigas". "En realidad…claro porque no?". "Ya se hizo tarde, así que porque mejor no dejamos esta plática para mañana". "Si…entonces así quedamos, nos vemos". Despidiéndose la una de la otra se enrumbaban en un largo camino y quién sabe lo que esa conversación nada planeada les daría.

Al finalizar las clases, Darien, Haruka, Serena y Rei se encaminaron hacia la salida pero la suspicacia de una morena al ver como su nueva amiga se alejaba siendo víctima de las palabras con doble sentido que le daban personas conocidas y no deseadas por ella: "Hey!!!...Mina por aquí!!". Todos voltearon al ver como la jovencita jalaba de la mano a Mina: "Vamos a la heladería…nos acompañas", cogiéndose de su brazo con ojitos de borreguita al ver tal acción Serena la imitó: "Sí Mina, mi hermano paga jeje". Ella solo les sonreía y antes que Haruka dijera algo: "Por supuesto chicas…yo nunca rechazo una invitación…vamos!". Un muchacho moreno le palmotea en el hombro de su amigo infundiéndole confianza y apoyo pues algo le decía que no se librarían tan fácil: "Creo amigo que hay que dejar las cosas fluir", Haruka totalmente resignado: "Claro…y la cuenta será compartida". "Si, claro…espera ¡Qué has dicho?!!". Muy tarde su reacción ya que se había acoplado al resto del grupo y no podía dar una mala imagen, no ante ella.

__________________

_En la Heladería_

Mina estaba completamente aturdida al ver como era esa rutina de los muchachos: "Dime Darien, siempre son así". El moreno con una cara de resignación: "Pues la verdad…si jeje, cuando se tratan de helados no hay cuando se limiten (con cierta resignación) bueno…pasando a otro lado, saben muchachos hoy habrá una quedada en casa de Yaten, y Mina es importante que llegues pues…como que le debes el vestido de su madre, y Haruka nosotros tocaremos así que por favor, no faltar". "Bueno creo que no tenemos opción", decía Serena llena de helado en sus mejillas. "¡Qué estas tratando de decir?!",decía de súbito un rubio quién de por sí ya sabía el significado. "Lo elemental mi querido amigo, que Serena y yo iremos", sonriendo de oreja a oreja al igual que su amiga. Mina miró su celular: "Bueno chicos, me voy…a que hora Darien". "Pues a las 11: 00 pm…estamos". "Claro no hay problema…Hasta entonces…".

- "Dime Haruka…tu q –", pero se queda callado al ver a su amigo en una pose muy conocida por él, se encontraba con las manos sosteniendo su mentón recargados sobre la mesa y la mirada penetrante capaz de desnudar el alma de cualquiera: "Bueno, nos vamos…Rei". Serena se percató de 'ello', no demoró en sacar la billetera de su hermano y en menos de segundos pago la cuenta, llamó a Chouji y jaló a su hermano hacia el auto, parecía ser un robot y solo despertó al llegar a su casa.

__________________

_En la Mansión Tenoh_

- "Mami…Papi!!!...ya llegamos…", luego del ya clásico saludo, se dieron cuenta que Haruka actuaba por reflejo y fue Sachiko quién hablo: "Dime Serena…¿Por qué tu hermano tiene una vendita en la nariz, rasguños y se fue directamente a su habitación?". Serena sabía que el no contar lo evidente sería imposible: "Bueno…digamos que Darien y él se dieron de cariñitos jeje…y esta así porque de seguro está con una de esos momentos de inspiración…tú sabes…je je". "No me parece gracioso, pero…solo espero que no sea malo...". "Descuida amor…sé que Haruka debió de haber dado una buena pelea", pero los ojos de su mujer lo congelaron ante tal comentario: "…creo que acabo de recordar, _si_… (_cogiendo de improviso el celular_)…_aló_…_un momento_… bueno amores me retiro al despacho…_si dígame Sr. _…". Mientras una divertida chica rubia se reía muy bajito: _"ay papá nunca vas a cambiar…no?_", para luego retirase a su habitación.

Mientras en la habitación de Haruka, se esmeraba en tratar de plasmar las palabras adecuadas para poder trasmitir lo que sentía, lo que pasaba por su mente, siempre fue así. La música le venía a la mente, luego los tiempo, y con las palabras formaba lo que sentía en ese momento.

__________________

_En la Casa del Club_

- "…Y cuantos vendrán??", un entristecido muchacho trataba de sonar lo menos nervioso posible. "Ah…pues solo unos cuantos…no te preocupes, ayúdame a ordenar los equipos". "Sí Darien como tu digas…y, vendrá?". "Claro…Haruka estará llegando dentro de un rato". "No me refiero a –". "Lo sé también está viniendo…así que estás interesado en ella". Yaten se había sonrojado: "No…es …eso, lo preguntaba por el vestido de…". "Si, claro como tu digas…haber a la cuenta de tres…tres". Estaban subiendo los parlantes para iniciar su esperado concierto.

_---A las 11: 30 pm.---_

La fiesta estaba entrando en su apogeo, al parecer se inicio media hora antes de lo planeado, así que no fue nada sorpresivo salvo para cierta persona: "Darien!!!...me dijiste que serían solo unos cuántos…no que todo el colegio vendría". "Je jeje, creo que el club de fans de Haruka se movilizó más de la cuenta, jijiji". "No esa no te la creo…tú tienes que ver". Luego apareció por ahí Mina en medio de la muchedumbre: "Hey Darien…Yaten!", trataba de abrirse camino ante las personas que se embriagaban y algunos bailaban con la música que había en el ambiente. "Hola Mina…quieres…un –", pero es cortado al ver como un grupo de muchachas empezaban a dar gritos como loca: "¡Ya llegó!!!...Harukaaaa!" – "¡Kyaaaa!!!". _"La verdad no entiendo porque alharaca…algo me dice que Darien tiene que ver"_ – "Serena no te despegues de mí hasta que estés a lado de Rei", su hermana mostraba una mirada asesina a todas pero se sentía feliz al ver que los celos de su hermano no desaparecían del todo, al llegar al resto del grupo: "Oigan chicos, alguien me puede explicar que fue eso…". Todos apuntaban a mirar hacia Darien: "Vamos hermanito…habla". Se encontraba nervioso pero feliz, en fin tenía que decirlo…tarde o temprano se enterarían: "Bueno lo que paso es…

_---En la hora de Educ. Física---_

- "bien… ahora les explicaré la estrategia para ganar en estas eliminatorias – _salvado_". "Y según tú…¿Qué debemos hacer?", sabía muy bien que después de Haruka él tenía el resto de la popularidad, así que su reputación estaba en juego, tragando saliva: "Bien, sabemos que Haruka y yo tenemos un alto nivel de…ya saben". "Al punto Chiba…", decían sus amigos muy molestos. "Entonces, también es de conocimiento público que tenemos una banda de rock, por lo tanto daremos un concierto hoy…". "Y eso que tiene que ver con los juegos". "_Es verdad…que digo…vamos piensa…_ - pues lo más lógico, si aumentamos la popularidad de la banda y de sus integrantes los demás colegios se sentirán…intimidados". "Pero la banda será tan genial, como para arriesgarnos…digo no?", nunca faltaban los dudosos. "…Entonces hoy se los demostraré en una fiesta…a las 11 de la noche, el lugar se los diré al finalizar las clases", totalmente decidido. Ni bien acabó de hablar, los muchachos alzaron sus brazos: "Bien..!!!!....Fiesta hoy en la noche…!!!".

_---Tiempo presente---_

- "…y así pasaron las cosas, jeje". Todos lo miraban con cierta sorpresa: "Ahora entiendo el recibimiento…". Pero el dueño de casa estaba muy disgustado: "Ya basta de tanto palabreo…empezamos?". "Sí pero…antes muchachos quisiera platicar con ustedes", dijo Haruka apartándose con ellos del lugar, mientras Rei: "Ven Mina, nosotras tenemos un sitio privilegiado para esto", jalándola junto a Serena.

De pronto las luces de la habitación se apagaron al igual que la música, iluminado con una voz tenue al escenario, en medio de él estaba Haruka sentado en un banco con una guitarra acústica Martín, frente a él estaba un micrófono y: "Buenas noches…". El grito de las chicas no se hizo esperar. "Bien, creo que han estado esperando demasiado, en fin…el tema de hoy esta hecho exclusivamente para esta noche". "Por Dios mi hermano no puede ser más mentiroso", una avergonzada Serena se tapaba el rostro: "Ni siquiera sabía sobre este concierto…". "Lo sabemos Sere pero así es nuestro Haruka…vanidoso hasta por las puras". Mina los miraba sorprendida pero luego asentaba con la cabeza. "…así que sin más preámbulos este tema: OJOS DE ÁNGEL"

Empieza tocando la guitarra y aclarando su garganta:

_He visto que tienes los ojos de un ángel  
que mira hacia el cielo buscando amor,  
he entrado a un lugar prohibido y no puedo salir,  
si no es junto a ti.  
_

_Coro  
aunque tengas, tu dueño yo seguiré en pie,  
aunque duerman tus besos sé que no descansare._

"_El sentimiento es diferente…algo cambio, pero que?...Haruka.."_. Rei se agarraba el pecho mientras Mina solo mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo la letra de la canción, es como _"si…tan solo fuera cierto…"_, mientras Serena comprendía con exactitud lo que su hermano trataba de decir.

_El tiempo ha dañado las mentes dormidas  
despiertan tus ansias, tu sexo, la sed,  
termina este infierno comienza este cielo  
todo paraíso es sólo de dos.  
_

_Coro_

_aunque tengas, tu dueño yo seguiré en pie,  
aunque duerman tus besos sé que no descansare._

_  
Y aunque tengas (x3)_

EL silencio era total, de pronto una ovación de aplausos no se hizo esperar, luego Haruka hablo: "Este tema…se me ocurrió hoy, no es para presumir ni nada pero…cierta persona me dijo que sea honesto y que sea más responsable en mis asuntos…créeme lo estoy intentado, pero hoy también me dí cuenta de algo más importante…". Silencio. "No estoy solo…". A la gran mayoría no le importaban sus palabras, algunos les gustó pero habían tres personas que lo comprendían todo: "Bien…ahora dejemos las cursilerías para otras personas y empecemos para lo que vinieron!!!!": El sonido de la batería, la guitarra y el órgano hicieron delirar a la multitud…"Whaaaaooooo!!!!". Todo parecía un loquerío y se empezaron a formar los coros: "Pobre de Yaten…", decía con cierta pena Serena. "Y eso…", Mina estaba en la luna. "Es obvio Mina…después va a tener que limpiar todo el desastre…je je". Recién lo comprendía y no tardó en incluirse en la fiesta, donde era visiblemente aceptada claro no alejándose de las chicas.

Empezaron a tocar varios temas de rock en español, incluso estrenaron ante el público el tema que habían ensayado ayer, y para broche de oro Darien se pone frente al micrófono: "¡Cómo la están pasando!!". _"Presumido"…"Egocéntrico"_, palabritas que pasaban por la mente de sus amigos. "Bien…ahora vamos a presentar a una nueva integrante su nombre es Mina y pido que la reciban con fuertes aplausos!!". A la susodicha la tomo por sorpresa, pero al ver la insistencia de Darien y las barras del público que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto, subió al escenario y con un silencio de la gente, respiro profundamente e inicio con el tema que había ensayado ayer, al inicio hubo un silencio, por tratarse de una balada empezaron a sacar sus encendedores dándole más confianza a Mina quién se explayó dejándose llevar por la melodía y el apoyo del público.

Al finalizar su canto, los aplausos se hicieron muy fuertes, luego las cosas se fueron calmando: "Oh…por Dios son las 5 am., me tengo que ir…es demasiado tarde", Mina estaba muy nerviosa aprovechó un instante para escaparse pero al parecer resultó mucho su escape. "Descuida…yo te acompañaré…nos vemos en la casa, Rei descuida Chouji esta afuera les dará el aventón", jalándola del brazo la sacó de ahí, pidiéndole que le indique el lugar, Mina no pudo objetar nada y solo prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Todos se quedaron confundidos, los ojos de Rei querían humedecerse pero el abrazo de su hermano lo volvió a la realidad, es ahí cuando Serena se da cuenta de algo que siempre sospechaba pero nunca trató de descifrarlo: "Oye Rei…". "No es nada Sere (sonriéndole)…es solo que me entró en el ojo un poco del humo de los cigarros". "Es cierto Darien", aún confusa. "Por...por supuesto Serena…¿Pero de que están hablando para empezar?". Ambas se quedaron viéndolo, luego se empezaron a reí, logrando que la dulce rubia olvidara todo el incidente, pero para Darien no era un excelente momento solo tendría que dejar las cosas fluir, su hermana era demasiado madura para su edad así que: _"…estará bien, solo son chiquilladas…"_, "Oigan…Haruka y Mina?...¿Donde están?", regresaba Yaten luego de haber ligeramente 'desalojado' a los últimos muchachos de su casa. "Yaten…siempre tienes tan mala suerte?". "No sé a que te refieres Darien pero…". "Si si si el vestido de tu madre, aquí está lo dejó antes de irse y Mina se fue a su casa acompañada de Haruka quién voluntariamente aceptó". "Ahhh…ya veo", poniendo sus ojos algo melancólicos pero retomando la pose de niño engreído continuó guardando las cosas.

"Creo Serena que hoy llegaremos a la escuela muy tarde…", decía una morena tocando el hombro de su amiga. "Pero nosotros nomás…(juntas)…NO LO CREO", riéndose al imaginar a mitad del colegio llegar tarde y la directora con el auxiliar mostrando sus rostros tan enfurecidos, pero valió la pena.

__________________

_A unas cuadras de la casa de Mina_

Andaban en completo silencio, veían a unos cuantos grupos que estaban caminando por ahí, los perros callejeros, de pronto al voltear la calle se dio con la vista de jardines y las casas eran como salidos de un cuento de hadas, luego empezó a reconocer cada una de las fachadas parándose en seco: "Mina…no me digas que…

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Si aquí, tranquila luego de una semana donde la diversión es lo mejor (claro siempre y cuando tenga uno plata sino ya fuiste), en fin…este episodio es un lindo recuerdo, la gente gritando, unos vomitando, lo normal…pero también muy triste.

¡Ya tengo INTERNET!!!!....ahora podré chatear sin problemas ah y también actualizar, sobre los bichos de la vez pasada me refería a mis dos hermanos, si…nos peleamos por la computadora pero no paso más que de un simple motín, ya que la compu está en mi habitación, je je.

Retomando la historia, he aquí mis respuestas:

Santana: Gracias por tus opiniones, la verdad es que está historia esta para un buen tiempo y si le atinaste con la 'M', espero no haberte causado una desilusión pero así he decidido poner a Mina P R I M E R A, y si aparecerá pero a su tiempo; sobre el sueño de Haruka digamos que tendrá relación con sus actividades y con las relaciones que lleve; sobre la angustia de sus padres me disculparas pero tendrás que esperar pues…sino cuál es el chiste je je.

Cindy: Tu nombre me trae recuerdos de una persona de hace mucho tiempo, pero el mundo es grande y los nombres siempre son repetitivos, en fin. Serena y Darien son lo máximo (para algunos) pero en esta ocasión no le será muy fácil estar juntos, si es que terminan juntos pues _los caminos de la vida…no son lo que yo esperaba_…Me entiendes no?. Bakán, y gracias por el apoyo.

Yenara: Gracias por el aliento.

Tigre – Kun: Descuida si es un Haruka / ahí está el detalle, entrarán a tallar muchos personajes, pero claro que Michiru estará ahí, no lo dudes.

Haber…algo que me olvide, creo que es todo.

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	10. Cap 10 Comienza la operación

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 10: COMIENZA LA OPERACIÓN…**

- …luego empezó a reconocer cada una de las fachadas parándose en seco: "Mina…no me digas que vives por aquí?!". Ella se sorprendió ante tal comentario: "Pues claro…donde creíste que vivía?...en la luna?...jajaja". "Bueno no realmente, pero es que me sorprendió que vivieras cerca…". La muchacha se quedo confundida: "No me digas que…tú…". "Si yo vivo aquí", señalando frente a ellos a una gran mansión que ocupaba su entrada de una reja con jardines a su alrededor y podía divisarse a lo lejos una casa. "Ahhh…pues mi casa es la de aquí", señalando la casa del junto como de unas seis casas de lo normal. El muchacho se topó la cabeza con las dos manos: "Si que es chico el mundo de haber sabido…pero igual te acompaño, vamos…". "Pero…hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué has decidido acompañarme?". "Pues…la verdad, es que…quería acompañarte, digamos que…". Mina no quería escucharlo más: "Sabes, yo puedo continuar sola…". El baterista sabía muy bien que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca, deteniéndola de su mano: "Mina…yo…", armándose del valor que lo caracteriza la jalo para sí atrapándola con un abrazo y cerca al oído: "…no se que has hecho conmigo, pero soy de las personas que van directo al punto y…", antes de continuar fue callado por un beso que lo tomó por sorpresa, fue tan repentino, por un momento sintió su cuerpo desfallecer y poco a poco fue cediendo al sentir algo tan cálido brotar de su pecho, el momento parecía mágico. Lentamente se separaron pero Haruka se mantenía aún sorprendido: "…Mina…yo…", sus labios son sellados por una mano temblorosa permitiéndole abrir los ojos dándose cuenta: _"Está llorando?..."_, delicadamente le limpia sus lágrimas provocando que la muchacha lo abrace con fuerza: "…Mina, no me importa si te conozco solo unos días, pero me bastó para saber que haz llegado para cambiar mi mundo…soy de las personas que siguen las señales del destino y…y…". "Cállate TaradO…sabes que hablas demasiado, es tan difícil decir que me Quieres?", con una voz tan suave que causaba una ternura pero al finalizar de hablar lo decía con cierta angustia. "Je…la verdad…no", volviendo a besarla con mayor fuerza y sin mucho temor, prolongándose un buen tiempo. Se mantuvieron abrazados, disfrutando de los besos que se daban pero alguien tenía que romper el encanto: "Haruka está amaneciendo y si no llego antes…". "Es verdad…Mina antes que te vayas y para no dejar cabos sueltos, en fin… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...digo si quieres, sino pues-". "Haruka!...si quiero…es solo que…", lo dijo tan tímidamente que no levantó la mirada provocando el nerviosismo del joven: "…es por que soy mujer, verdad?...descuida, a veces soy algo tan torpe…solo olvídalo…", sin más se retiro del lugar tratando de procesar lo que sucedió con la mirada fija en el suelo, así camino hasta llegar frente a su reja pero: "¡Harukaaaa!!!...", volteó sin pensarlo y pudo ver como venía corriendo hacia donde estaba, impulsándose lo suficiente para de un salto atraparlo en un abrazo y algo agitada: "…Te quiero Ha ru ka…pero…". "Cálmate un poco y toma aire…", sosteniendo su cabeza. Respiro un poco para ordenar sus palabras pero como siempre Haruka se adelanta: "…Quizás fui muy rápido, lo siento…te parece si nos conocemos mejor, en otras palabras…". "¿Crees que vendría corriendo solo para decirte que sigamos como amigos?...estás loco!", logrando el sonrojo del rubio: "Haruka te quiero, no sé como fue o que pasó…pero no dejo de pensar en ti, solo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes y…". "Mina…si estaremos juntas debemos de tenernos confianza, además no eres la única persona que tiene secretos…en el mundo, entiendes…je je así que vamos te llevo a tu casa".

Abrazándola la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa, mientras jugaban con sus manos y se sonreían el uno con el otro: "...Pero si seré…", golpeándose la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa Haruka?", estaba algo confundida. "Es que me acabo de acordar que sé como llegar a tu casa sin que nos vean…je je", con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mina se deshace del abrazo y con una ceja levantada cruzada de brazos: "Y me tienes caminando…y tú teniendo una entrada secreta hacia mi casa!!!". "Eh…no es que me colé por ahí, ni nada…es que cuando éramos niños nos gustaba…tú sabes…investigar", estaba nervioso no pensaba que la casa de aquel viejo gruñón era de ella: _"Ahora que lo pienso ella será su nieta?"_. "Por esta te la paso (botando un suspiro), ahora me puedes llevar a mi casa", volviendo a tomarlo del brazo. Se sentía tan feliz, muy feliz. Estando a su lado no se sentía solo, podía llegar a sentir paz, su corazón palpitaba y lo mejor de todo es que iba en serio, al llegar a la ventana de su habitación Haruka le ayudó a subir el barandal, como era muy grande su 'casa' nadie podía oír sus pisadas pero no estaba de más ser precavidos, luego muy bajito: _"psss…Mina…"_. _"Dime…". "No hay un beso de despedida…digo no?"._ Mina se sonrojó un poco y con una sonrisa llena de ternura: _"Eso será en el colegio…pero de bienvenida"_, guiñándole el ojo, cuando ya estaba por voltearse: _"Pssss…Mina…". "Ahora qué Amor…"_. Haruka se quedo lelo y tratando de recuperar el habla_: "Puedes repetirlo…"_. La rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y con una felicidad que reflejaba en su rostro: _"Amoooorrr…"_. El muchacho no sabía si saltar de alegría o dar un grito de júbilo: _"Te veré más tarde…tengo que darte una sorpresa…"_, y agitando su mano se despedía perdiéndose entre los arbustos, la muchacha se quedó ahí hasta que su silueta desapareció y dando un giro puso su mano en el pecho: _"Debo de estar loca, pero…la amo"_, y sacudiendo su cabeza vio la hora: _"¡Cielos!!...ya son las 6: 15 am., mejor me pongo mi pijama antes que me descubran, jeje"_.

Al llegar a su casa Haruka conocía un atajo para entrar a su habitación: _"No estaría mal hacerle saber este camino a Mina"_, pero su rostro se torno rojo al darse cuenta de los pensamientos 'colorados' que se le vinieron:_ "Vamos…Haruka, recién están empezando"_. Subió hacia su alcoba, se cambió su pijama lo más rápido posible, un nuevo día le esperaba…

__________________

_En la Escuela_

El sol salía, los pajaritos cantaban, todos reían…al menos ese era el paisaje que deseaba ver pero estaba muy fuera de su realidad, al llegar (tarde) junto con la mitad del colegio les esperaba una cruel tortura, el auxiliar de disciplina les daría un castigo que nunca olvidarían, vestía un polo azul con cuello camisero, su pantalón era de un color gris como el humo de las fábricas en plena faena y el material al estilo de jardinero, en sus manos tenía un gran regla en forma de T pero hecha de metal y se paseaba alrededor de los muchachos infundiéndoles temor, un moreno con la cabeza gacha estaba asustado y bajito le dice: _"Heyy…Haruka…?"_, pero se quedo con cara de a este que le pasa, pues su amigo tenía una sonrisa en los labios, asemejándose a una niñito que esperaba por un dulce, pero un cocacho en la cabeza lo hacía volver a la realidad: "Oye!!!...que te sucede!!!", provocando que todos voltearan hacia él mientra Darien se hacía el desentendido, Haruka empezó a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo luego: "¡TENOH!!", oír su apellido con esa voz tan gruesa y carrasposa le erizaba la piel: "Veo que está lleno de energía…muy bien, todos retírense, el joven aquí presente recibirá el castigo por todos, a la cuenta de tres…UN…OS…", antes de terminar de decir tres todos habían salido corriendo como si se tratará de una estampida dejando al pobre Haruka con un miedo terrible: "Bien Haruka Tenoh…eres todo mío, jajajajaja…al fin estás entre mis manos", y antes que pueda dictaminar un castigo, la puerta se abre de manera violenta y una voz de mujer se hace presente: "Buenos días Señor Nakamura, pero a partir de este momento el joven Tenoh viene conmigo". El hombre voltea con una mirada de ira en sus ojos pero al instante cambia su rostro al ver quién era: "Pero…señorita Kuga, el joven esta por asumir un castigo". "Lo sé, pero de eso me encargo yo". El hombre sale de la habitación por un lado maldiciendo a todos lados y por otro dándole una dulce sonrisa a la bella maestra.

Por un momento Haruka no parecía entender la situación pero solo atino a dar un suspiro que se ahogó al ver frente a su rostro los ojos de su maestra: "Así que llegaste tarde, lo esperaría de tu hermana pero de ti", para luego sentándose en el pupitre, el muchacho había adquirido un ligero rubor retomando luego la compostura: "Y como sabe lo de mi hermana…acaso la conoce?". _"Rayos…se me olvidó…_– Pero…si no es novedad los demás maestros opinan lo mismo, en fin…veo que tendré que darte un castigo", es cierto, se le había olvidado aún estaba en falta: "…Y cuál será?". Sonreía con una mirada que le parecía familiar, pero volvió a la realidad: "Bueno en vista que soy la maestra de Educación Física y se nos avecina las competencias interecolares, he decidido…que nos representarás en el equipo de atletismo, en el equipo de fútbol, en el equipo de básquet y en el equipo de karate!!!". Los ojos del muchacho estaban por salirse: "¡¡¡¡Quééééé´!!!...disculpe maestra…", tratando de mostrar algo de calma. "Dime Meg", con un tono más irónico. No tenía ganas de darle mucha confianza y empezó un intercambio de palabras: "Maestra". "Meg". "MAestrA". "Dime Meg…!!!". Dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza: "Esta bien…M E G". _"Bueno es un inicio – _que sucede?". No lo soportaba, su paciencia se le estaba acabando pero por alguna razón no podría hacerle frente: "¿Por qué a mí?...acaso no puede ver que existen otras personas mejores que yo en ello". "Lo siento tenoh, pero así es la ley…además tengo entendido que usted es muy bueno para los trabajos físicos, lo espero mañana a las 4 pm. recibirá una clase especial, se le exonerará en algunas materias para que se…", pero en la mente del pobre muchacho se le venían mil pensamientos: _"Joder…justo ahora…no podré pasar más tiempo con Mina, la banda…no…será mi fin…pero ya sé quién tiene la culpa…DARIEN!..."_, tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que dejo que hablara su maestra y no se percató de nada: "…Así que eso es todo puede retirarse y no se olvide que…". "Si MEG…ya lo oí", luego de dar un suspiro salió con la cabeza agachada, en su rostro se reflejaba como si hubiera perdido una gran batalla, pero por sobre todas las cosas quería escapar de aquel lugar que le había resultado muy incómodo, mientras caminaba logra visualizar a lo lejos en el corredor cerca de las ventanas una figura algo familiar, se acercaba más y más logrando aclarar aquella imagen su corazón empezó a latir rápido, aprovechó que estaba de espalda para darle un fuerte abrazo y susurrándole al oído: _"Tan preocupada has estado por mí…descuida, estoy bien", _dándole un beso en la mejilla en la muchacha que con una sonrisa en el rostro gira para quedar frente a frente de él: "Y quién te dijo que estaba preocupada?...solo me detuve un momento para admirar el paisaje", el baterista se quedo mirándola con cierta desilusión en la mirada deshaciendo el abrazo y antes que sus brazos cayeran fueron sostenidas por una muchacha que había cambiado su tono burlón por uno más suave: "Cielos Haruka…no sabes diferenciar de una broma de algo cierto…lo siento, estaba preocupada cuando me dijeron que te quedarías en recibir el castigo por todos". Fue como si el alma volviera a su cuerpo: "No me vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas…no te das cuenta que soy una persona muy sensible", poniendo ojitos lastimeros luego de haber recibido una gritada, la muchacha se río un poco ante el infantilismo de su novio: "Ay, Haruka…actúas como un nene, ahora vamos que la profesora no tolerará más la demora". "Tienes razón pero antes…", con una mirada pícara y señalando sus labios: "Falta mi beso de bienvenida…". Se detuvo mirándolo a sus ojos para luego cerrarlos, el baterista estaba dispuesto a darle un beso: "Creí haber dicho que podía retirarse a su clase". Ambos muchachos totalmente sonrojados respondieron: "Si…si…maestra", se dirigieron hasta su salón sin voltear siquiera hacia atrás, mientras que en la cabeza del rubio_: "Es como si tuviera un sexto sentido o qué?_", para luego ingresar junto a otra chica que estaba roja como un tomate.

Mientras tanto una profesora sacaba de su bolsillo aquel aparato que le permitiría estar conectada con quién era su aliada para llevar a cabo lo estipulado: _"Ahhh…chicos tan inexpertos…pero si que Haruka es un dolor de cabeza, se nota que es un TENOH!"_. Luego de marcar aquel número empezó a caminar en sentido contrario de los muchachos y una voz se oyó: _"Ya era hora que llames Meg…alguna novedad?"_. "Hola, pues aquí con los chicos (desganada mientras se daba un estirón), tú sabes, pero el motivo de mi llamada es sobre Tenoh". _"Ya veo, está en la selección de atletismo"_. "Mejor que eso, je je…logre que se estuviera en el de futbol, de baloncesto y de karate"_. "QUééééé!!!!...no puedes ser tan cruel…no creo…"_. "Vamos…tiene que demostrar de que esta hecho, además cuando tome este reto sabían que yo voy en serio y si todo sale bien, cuando realmente tenga que cumplir con lo real, esto será solo un juego…bueno de todas formas gracias por facilitarme las cosas…de no haber sabido que el chico llegaría tarde, no hubiera podido continuar con mis planes", estuvo conversando hasta llegar a un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish color negro: _"Bueno, lo importante es que todo marcha sobre ruedas…pasando a otro punto…¿Crees que exista otro percance que impida su rendimiento"_. Meg sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa interrogante pero: _"Sería muy apresurado de informarle sobre esa muchacha, además…_ - No, todo esta bien…llamaré después, es momento que entre Diamante o Zafiro". _"Ellos ingresarán juntos luego de su cumpleaños, por ahora solo tú les ayudarás"_. "Pero no crees, que luego nos odie". _"Él cuando nació estaba visto que cumpliría con todas las responsabilidades…bueno, ya hablamos al respecto, cuídate Meg…y saludos a tus hermanos"_. "Sí, descuida…hasta luego", tirando el móvil en el asiento trasero y acomodando el espejo retrovisor: "Bueno, pues…aquí se inicia el plan: Molestando al primo, je je", arrancando con toda velocidad para olvidar.

En el salón de clases ciertos muchachos estaban siendo observados por dos personas en particular…

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Lo siento, pero resulta que iniciamos de la huelga y nos están haciendo correr con las clases, los trabajos. Para variar en mi trabajo me están haciendo la vida de cuadritos (bueno desaparecí una semana je je), en fin. Con dura penas, este capítulo.

En serio, el amor es así…o no será amor, quién sabe. Lo importante es que él se siente bien con ella, pero esconde un secreto que podría peligrar esa relación, bueno recién son dos días, esperen a que lleguen a Diciembre. Bueno paso a paso.

A Haruka lo condenaron justo cuando estaba queriendo alcanzar la estabilidad, pero el reto que afrontará será una prueba más que de vida, de poner en evidencia quién es.

En esos momentos odiamos tener a un amigo como Darien, pero parece que todos tenemos uno así. Bueno…

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	11. Cap 11 Eso no es nada

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 11: ESO NO ES NADA…**

En el salón de clases ciertos muchachos estaban siendo observados por dos personas en particular, habían entrado algo sonrojados pero trataron de pasar desapercibidos, los ojos de Noriko no se despegaban de Mina, y Darien tenía cierta curiosidad por algo que quizás lo sospechó pero no quería creerlo.

En las clases, ellos se daban ciertas miradas, sin contar que se enviaban papelitos con corazoncitos, todo era muy tierno; debajo de la carpeta se cogían de las manos. Hasta que sonó la sirena anunciando el ansiado recreo, justo cuando Haruka se disponía a salir con Mina es interceptado por Noriko, su cabello corto hasta la nuca color gris oscuro y sus ojos color café, lo miraban con cierto recelo: "Haruka…¿Acaso ella es tu nueva conquista?". El salón quedó en silencio, Darien tragaba saliva, los demás esperaban con angustia la respuesta, bueno entre todos Noriko siempre se caracterizó en decir las cosas sin mesura, Mina se quedó viendo fijamente la carpeta como si su corazón fuera a salirse, fue cuando Haruka se pasó la mano por atrás de su nuca y con un dejo de simpleza: "Ayshh…Noriko, la verdad es que nunca lo comprendes, no?". "Solo respóndeme". Con una sonrisa de medio lado: "Bien, ella no es mi nueva conquista". "Entonces…no me digas que". "Pues…si, es mi novia…así que sugiero que la dejen en paz…vámonos Mina", extendiendo su mano hacia la muchacha, tomándola la jaló abriéndose paso a través de los demás, todos los miraban; bueno de Haruka no era nada nuevo, siempre estaba con alguien pero nunca nadie le había escuchado decir 'Novia' ha alguien muy por el contrario siempre les decía 'conquistas'; y pues de Mina, menos.

En el aula todos se alejaron de Noriko, en su rostro se acumulaba la ira y las lágrimas de rabia que se aguantaban por salir, cuando una de sus amigas estaba por acercarse un fuerte golpe en la mesa le asustó: "Te odio Haruka Tenoh…Te odio", mientras se mordía su labio inferior. En medio del corredor una rubia se quedaba viendo al chico que estaba frente a ella y notaba algo raro, se detuvo en seco ocasionando que Haruka lo hiciera: "¿Qué sucede Mina?", con suma inocencia. "Haru…¿Qué significó eso?", soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos. "No sé a que te refieres", volteando y caminando con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza. "No te hagas el desentendido y explícame bien que fue todo eso", siguiéndolo. _"Sabía que esto pasaría…ufffmmm"_, se detuvo: "Esta bien…creo que te mereces una explicación pero…". "Pero…". "…no aquí chiquita, ven acompáñame", cogiendo su mano la empezó a guiar a 'su lugar'. "Espera…Haruka, ni siquiera sé a donde me llevas". "Es cierto…je je, vendrás conmigo a 'mi lugar' favorito", poniendo mucho énfasis en esa palabra. El rostro de Mina se torno rojizo y soltando su mano: "¿Quién crees que soy para que me llevas a sitios así?!". "Oye cálmate…no es lo que tú piensas", notando la malinterpretación de sus palabras: "Sólo ven sígueme…". Sin decir más avanzaba, la muchacha dudó en un inicio pero por instinto lo siguió un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo y así le cogió la mano: "Lo siento, creo que ando muy nerviosa…pero es que…". "¿Qué sucede?", la miraba con desconcierto. "Haruka, tienes que saber…yo e-", unos dedos se posaron en sus labios y sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro del muchacho: "Mina…que te parece si hablamos mejor en el lugar que te digo…estaremos más libres para poder…platicar", con una tierna sonrisa logrando que el corazón de la chica dejara de angustiarse: _"Tienes razón amor, hoy me siento tranquila contigo"_.

El camino le era familiar: _"¿Dónde he visto esto?"_ – "Amor…me par-". "Shhhh….vas a arruinar la sorpresa", sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo le vendo los ojos y acercándose a su oído: _"Cariño, el lugar que te llevaré nadie más debe de saberlo ya que es un secreto…así que solo déjate guiar…por favor". _La muchacha asentó su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa y sintiendo como su mano estaba siendo cogida con mucha delicadeza no dijo palabra alguna.

Luego de quince minutos ella podía sentir la brisa del aire correr por sus cabellos y un olor a: _"¿Rosas?...no será…"_, pero sus ojos fueron cegados por una luz blanca y cuando todo se aclaró vio un paisaje tan bello aunque ya lo había visto antes: _"No es este el -"_, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rostro tan sonriente y una mirada tan pura, por primera vez pudo observar el cabello de Haruka moverse y ser uno con el viento: "Este amor, es mi lugar…BIENVENIDA", con los brazos extendiéndose y dando una vuelta en sí mismo, el muchacho se tocaba con ambas manos sus cabellos mientras se dejaba acariciar por su amigo fiel, Mina estaba anonadada al ver de esa manera a su baterista, pensaba decirle que ya lo conocía pero ante tal espectáculo simplemente avanzó y lo abrazó como si lo fuera a perder, al muchacho le sorprendido sentir los brazos de Mina alrededor de su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, acercándose tímidamente le tomó del mentón y le dio un beso tierno como solo a él su corazón le dictara, lentamente fueron alejándose las fuerzas, sus mentes empezaron a nublarse, le acarició la espalda y él con una mano sostenía su cuello, mientras la muchacha sostenía el rostro de Haruka con ambas manos, el beso estaba subiendo de tono, muy despacio se acostaron en el césped, luego como si una luz divina llegará a la mente del muchacho se levantó con rapidez sentándose a su lado, a lo cual la muchacha entendió el mensaje incorporándose a su lado, ambos estaban sonrojados y un silencio se apoderaba del ambiente mientras que mil cosas pasaban por sus cabezas: _"Oh por Dios, sino me detenía…no sé que hubiera pasado…Dios, ¿Qué hago ahora?...la habré asustado…ayshhh"_, la muchacha recogió sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos: _"¿Qué fue eso…acaso hice algo mal…ESPERA, no fue mi culpa…fue suya, él debe de estar…mal!!...o no…"_.

- "Bueno Mina, no te traje aquí para…tú ya sabes", aclarando su garganta. La rubia la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa: "Sí…aunque me sorprendió un poco, me tomaste por sorpresa", luego un brazo se posó por su cuello: "Sabes amor, yo quisiera que…bueno, si alguna vez tú y yo llegamos a ese nivel, sea especial…para ti y para mí". La muchacha abrió los ojos y se abalanzó hacia él más calmada, le sostuvo la mano y: "Gracias", el muchacho se rascó la mejilla: "Pero…¿Por qué?". "Es simple amor, por ser así conmigo". El viento los acarició como si aprobará las palabras de ambos. Luego de estar viendo un momento a sus manos jugar como si desearán volverse uno: "Bien, Mina…puede que esto sea rápido pero…", la rubia lo miraba: "…pero". "Bien, antes tengo que confesarte muchas cosas…tienes el derecho". "Haruka, lo que hayas hecho en el pasado no me interesa – _Más vale que confieses_", mientras le sonreía. "Entonces perfecto…ahí lo dejamos", de pronto sintió un aura maligno que crecía en la persona que tenía a su lado: "Jajaja…te la creíste, como crees, obvio que te lo diré, así tú digas lo contrario – _uffff…salvado…a este paso me pareceré a mi padre_". Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se apareció en Mina.

- "Sabes, digamos que…yo he sido una persona algo intranquila, en otras palabras, nunca he sido de una sola persona y pues…haber, yo…yo…he tenido muchas conquistas y me gané la fama de ser un casanova...sin embargo…". La muchacha entendía las palabras del chico, pero le causaba gracia la forma como lo decía. "Mina, quizás no sea un buen ejemplo, yo he estado con muchas chicas y a ninguna le dije novia, realmente tú eres la primera y la última; así que tal vez puedan existir ciertas confusiones y no quiero que salgas lastimada en especial por Noriko". "¿Acaso ella fue tu última conquista?". "En realidad, no…pero…upsss". Mina se levantó de su costado y se paró frente a él: "Haruka, nadie es un ángel, y realmente me molesta estar con el casanova de la escuela…no sé si soportaré eso…". El baterista sintió que el corazón se le detenía junto con su respiración: _"Sabía que no debía decirle…pero si no afronta esto, no será capaz de entender lo demás"_. "…en serio (_volteando)_ no entiendo que has hecho conmigo, solo sé que si estás a mi lado, podremos salir adelante, no eres el único que tiene un pasado…", termino de decir mirando con los ojos hacia el cielo. "Mina, quédate ahí…no te muevas" – "¿Qué sucede?" – "Te digo que no te muevas". Luego de unos instantes: "Acabo de ver a un ángel frente a mí y no pienso soltarte", sosteniéndole la mano. Se levanta y antes que le dé un beso: "Bien ahora es mi turno". Haruka se quedo con el beso en el aire: "¿Tu turno?...". "Pues claro, es mi turno para hablar y más te vale no callarme…ok!!", haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras advertía con su dedo índice: "Así que siéntate!!". Como si fuera un robot acató sin chistar cruzándose de piernas, la muchacha al darse cuenta de lo acaba de hacer, le golpea la cabecita: "Buen chico…buen chico!!". Haruka al darse cuenta: "Heyyy…no pues, así no se vale Minaaa". "OK…ahora si préstame atención".

- "Bueno, creo que ya te diste cuenta que yo, bueno…Haruka, ¿Por qué estás en este colegio?". "Ummmm…la verdad, pues para estar más cerca de Rei y de Darien, es que nosotros somos amigos desde pequeños y por diversos factores ellos terminaron aquí, así que Serena y yo nos decidimos venir con ellos, así de simple je je". Mina abrió los ojos al escuchar tanta inocencia salir de la boca de Haruka: "Bueno, al menos eres honesto al responder". "Sí así soy yo, en fin…¿Por qué lo preguntas?". "Es que tanto tú y yo, somos de familias pudientes…". "Ah…eso, pero no me considero millonario, ni nada por el estilo…¿Por qué lo preguntas?". "La verdad es que yo estoy aquí por un castigo impuesto por mi padre, mi familia es muy exigente y son muy impositivos conmigo". "A los padres se los debe respetar, ese el amor de una familia". "Lo sé, pero dime…que harías si te obligan a casarte con alguien que no conoces y estés con alguien a quién tus padres, desaprueban", termino de decirlo antes que el recuerdo de ese momento le ahogara la respiración, Haruka se quedo lelo: "Mina…¿Crees que tus padres no aprueben lo nuestro?". "Ruka…antes de llegar acá…

_---Dos años atrás en Inglaterra---_

- "Of course!!!...no problem…the Business is underway…don't worry, good night!", la voz de un hombre cerca de los cincuenta años, tez clara, ojos azules, se acariciaba la barba color café mientras conversaba por teléfono, se recostó en su sillón y al colgar: "Bien, el trato está hecho…_(Presionando un intercomunicador) _Margareth, dile a mi familia que llegaré para cenar, dile a Robert que aliste la limosina"_---"Entendido, señor Aino"_. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, apagó su computadora, cogió su chaqueta, mientras observaba su gran despacho lleno de diplomas y solo una foto familiar tomada hace muchos años. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, las personas en los corredores le cedían el paso: _"Mister…"_. Con la mirada de altivez continuaba su camino.

Al llegar a la limosina, un hombre vestido de negro y guantes blancos lo esperaba, mientras abría la puerta: "Señor Aino, unos documentos llegaron hace unos minutos, por favor revíselos antes de medianoche, fue lo que me pidieron decirle señor". "OK, Robert, ahora llévame a casa".

Luego de un buen tiempo de recorrido, la limosina llega atravesando un gran jardín lleno de rosas blancas, en el interior del móvil el Señor Aino los veía desde la ventana con ojos llenos de nostalgia: _"Llegamos Señor"_. Al salir del vehículo, se quedó un momento parado frente a la puerta de su mansión: _"Solo sonríe…solo hazlo"_. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, al ingresar la servidumbre lo esperaba formando dos filas a su alrededor, las mucamas vestidas de un mandil blanco y vestido negro polystel, los varones estaban con un traje gris y guantes blancos; todos ellos hicieron una reverencia, y se acerca a su lado un hombre mayor: _"_Sir, your daughter is waiting in the music room – _Señor, su hija lo espera en el salón de música"_. "Oh, thanks August, carried my stuff to the office and serve dinner_- Oh, gracias August, lleva mis cosas al despacho y que sirvan la cena"_. Se encaminó hacia una puerta blanca hecho de la más fina madera y labrado en ella imágenes de ángeles que se elevan, antes de dar un toque escucha un melodía proveniente de una guitarra: _"Hija mía…"_, abre con cuidado la puerta y logra ver a un niña de trece años con los ojos cerrados, el salón estaba iluminado solo con la luna, la melodía inundaba la habitación, él se quedó viéndola mientras ella tocaba con el alma:

_No quiero más guerras_

_Solo quiero ser quién cure heridas de batalla_

_Pido una tregua_

_No quiero fantasmas que yo se no me hacen bien_

_Me hacen dudar me hacen llorar me hacen doler_

_Pero te quiero hasta el final_

_Coro:_

_Tus manos que son tus manos serán_

_Las ganas de sentirlas caminar ligeramente sobre mi_

_Mis brazos que son mis brazos serán_

_Las ganas de abrazarte sin dejarte respirar_

_Te quiero hasta el final_

_De mis días_

_Tal vez sea la hora_

_Tal vez es este dolor intermitente_

_Quizá si derepente_

_Quizá si poco a poco_

_Dejemos de arañar la carne viva_

_Me beses me cures las heridas_

_Porque te quiero hasta el final_

_Coro:_

_Tus manos que son tus manos serán_

_Las ganas de sentirlas caminar ligeramente sobre mi_

_Mis brazos que son mis brazos serán_

_Las ganas de abrazarte sin dejarte respirar_

_te quiero hasta el final…_

_Tiempo de dejar atrás_

_Todo aquello que nos pesa_

_Tiempo de perderme de tu mano_

_Solo así debo perderme_

_Porque te quiero hasta el final_

_Coro:_

_Tus manos que son tus manos serán_

_Las ganas de sentirlas caminar ligeramente sobre mi_

_Mis brazos que son mis brazos serán_

_Las ganas de abrazarte sin dejarte respirar_

_Te quiero hasta el final_

_De mis días_

- "Bravo, muy bien hecho…digna de una Aino, aunque prefiero que utilices el violín o el piano". Sus ojos no se sorprendieron por la voz que había invadido su territorio manteniéndolos cerrados: "Gracias padre por la sugerencia pero la guitarra va acorde con mi voz". "Mina, vamos a cenar, te espero en el comedor". "Padre…quisiera platicar contigo". "Luego, ahora solo cenemos". Dejó la guitarra en su estuche blanco: _"Como digas…padre"_.

Al finalizar la cena, tanto padre como hija se dirigieron hasta el despacho: "Bueno padre, de que deseas platicar". El hombre aún de pie se detiene delante de un cuadro donde se ve la imagen de una mujer rubia de unos veintidós años, sus ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa de ángel: "Sabes Mina, cada día que pasa me convenzo que te pareces mucho a tu madre". Parándose a lado de él: "Lo sé, aunque nunca la conocí". "Pero, ella te prefirió a ti a pesar de su vida y…eso se lo agradezco". La niña posó su vista con la esperanza de que aquella imagen le respondiera pero sabía que era inútil: "¿Acaso no te sientes solo padre?". El hombre con su mano derecha acarició la cabeza de la rubia: "Claro, pero estando contigo me recuerda que tu madre no se marchó porque quiso; sino porque me dejaría un recuerdo de ella para siempre – _aclarando su garganta_ – pero ese no es el tema que quería platicar contigo, por favor…" , mientras extendía su mano hacia un sillón.

- "Mina, iré al grano…nosotros los Aino, hemos llegado a ocupar un lugar importante en Inglaterra y como mi heredera debes tener conocimiento de ello, al menos no te he privado de nada". "Lo sé padre…y te lo agradezco". "Por lo tanto, toda relación se basa con los negocios que uno pueda realizar cono otras familias". Al parecer la niña no entendía las palabras de su padre: "Mina, dentro de dos días llegará la familia Futara con sus dos hijos, para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso". La rubia se paró inmediatamente: "¡Te vas a casar!". "No". El aire volvió a su cuerpo, pero: "Tú lo harás, con el hijo mayor, tiene unos dieciséis años, así que…". Los ojos de la pequeña se pusieron en blanco: "Repasa muy bien el piano o el violín, tienes que enfocarte en refinar tus posturas". "¡Noooo!!". "Mina, compórtate!". "NO pienso casarme con alguien desconocido". Abraham Aino se levantó con la mirada más dura y fría: "Mina Aino, cuando naciste en esta familia fue con una responsabilidad, es así como nuestra familia ha llegado al status que es". "No, padre…mamá no quiso ese destino para mí". "¡Silencio!...tu madre lo sabía muy bien, porque crees que nos casam-", calló en seco al ver como los ojos de la niña se llenaban de lágrimas y los puños los presionaba de impotencia: "Ve a tu habitación, es tu destino y nada cambiará, así que arréglate para recibir a la familia de tu prometido". La niña salió lo más calmada posible, las apariencias deben de guardarse; en el despacho se quedo aquel hombre observando la luna: _"Alice…lo lamento, pero negocios son negocios, así tenga que obligarla"_, luego se sentó en su silla de cuero negro, encendió su laptop y comenzó a trabajar.

_---En la habitación de Mina---_

Una niña cierra la puerta de su alcoba con calma, al voltear se abalanza hacia su cama y empieza a llorar con todo el alma: _"No es justo…odio ser una Aino, lo odio"_, mientras se desgarraba en llanto, solo la luz de la luna alumbraba ese cuarto, de pronto una piedrita chocó en la ventana, levantó su cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, secándose el rostro abrió la puerta que daba hacia el balcón, al asomarse, pudo ver aquella persona que le brinda paz en la tormenta y por una escalera escondida entre los arbustos bajó con sigilo, al llegar lo único que hizo fue abrazar con todas sus fuerzas: "Esto es tan injusto…sabes que ha hecho mi padre", aún con la voz llorosa. "Qué sucedió…¿Mina?"…

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Haber: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!..._atrasado_

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!!!!..._atrasado_

¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!

Lamentablemente me he ausentado por mucho…upss. Bueno, como que mi vida se ha hecho algo complicada, pero eso les contaré en el siguiente capítulo.

No me odien, de verdad, pero Mina ha sufrido, mucho. Y Haruka lo va a descubrir, ayshh por Dios, aún tienen quince (15) años. Como que Haruka la ha llevado al lugar que solo conocía Rei y él… que creen que pensará la morena. Uyuyuyy!!!

El tema: **TREGUA – **Fuera del Resto

Bueno para que vean que soy buena aquí está el otro capítulo.

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	12. Cap 12 Eso no es nada, otra vez

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 12: ESO NO ES NADA…otra vez**

… al llegar lo único que hizo fue abrazar con todas sus fuerzas: "Esto es tan injusto…sabes que ha hecho mi padre", aún con la voz llorosa. "Qué sucedió…¿Mina?", era la voz de un chico de dieciséis años, cabello ensortijado de tez claro. "Anthony…mi padre me comprometió". "¿A qué?...¿un baile?...¿una cena?". "Claro que no!, torpe…me va a comprometer con el hijo mayor de una familia japonesa". El muchacho se quedó helado: "Pe-pero no puedes aceptar eso". Ella se separa de él: "No puedo y lo sabes". "Eso quiere decir, que no existen salidas". Anthony la volvió a abrazar: "Mina, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos una solución, ahora ve y acuéstate…mañana nos encontraremos en la heladería, tengo un plan (creo) jeje", trataba de sonar lo más alegre posible para que se le pase la tristeza. Mina, se ruborizó y agradeció que la luz de la luna no ingresara a través de los árboles: "Esta bien…nos vemos". "Esteee, Mina…toma esto es lo quería darte. Adiós", ella se quedó viendo como se marchaba mientras sostenía en su mano aquella rosa perfumada.

_---Tiempo Actual---_

- "No me digas que…Minaaa", con carita de que ojala no fuera cierto. "Haruka presta atención sino no entenderás nada", la muchacha estaba harta de los continuos cortes que su novio le hacía, y esta era la última, además no quería ser interrumpida: "Sé lo distraído que eres así que NO ME CORTES!!". El baterista se quedo pálido al notar como era víctima de los ojos de fuego de su amada, pero su terquedad era grande: "Pero si te demoras en contarme tu historia…¿Cómo crees que pueda esperar?". Mina no aguanto más y se levantó con toda la ira que podía: "Sabía que era inútil, aún eres un inmaduro", marchándose dejando al muchacho sentado con los ojos perplejos: _"Pero…¿Qué demonios hago?, ella esta abriendo su corazón hacia mí y yo solo estoy...ayshhh, Si estuviera Rei que me diría_- Minaaa!!!…espera!!!", ella no le hizo caso y continuo alejándose: "Mina…Por favor!!...detente", al ver que nada servía tomó carrera y la abrazó por la espalda, acercándose a su oído: "_Mina, amor, lo siento…de veras, no era mi intención (_botando aire)_, en realidad me importas demasiado y seré paciente, cuéntame todo sin ocultarme algo, porque ahora todo lo tuyo es mío, al menos desde que aceptaste estar conmigo"_, al terminar la giro para que quede frente a él y le dio un beso tan sincero y tierno, la muchacha poco a poco se dejo acariciar por ese beso y la ira se le fue disipando, al separarse ella lo vio directamente a los ojos: "pero en esta ocasión…escúchame sí?". "¡Claro que sí!".

Tras de algunos arbustos una sombra se ocultaba y trataba de escuchar: _"Menos mal que usaste el cerebro Haru, sino yo misma te mataba"_. Mina se sentó junto a él sobre el pasto y prosiguió: "Bien entonces…"

_---Retomando el tiempo perdido (por culpa de Haruka)---_

Al llegar a su habitación, se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

_---En la mañana---_

- "August…mi padre se marchó a la oficina". "Es una pregunta o afirmación, señorita". "Pregunta". "Si, hace dos horas". "Bien, prepara el coche". "A donde irá la señorita". "Es una pregunta o una afirmación". "Lo siento, no quise sonar muy hostigador, pero su padre…". "Ahora quién esta aquí soy yo…haz lo que te ordené", saliendo con mucha diplomacia y sin dar explicaciones. _"Ay, señorita…si su padre supiera – _Rupert". "Diga", un hombre de tez clara y cabello color castaño. "La señorita Aino va a salir, por favor preparé el coche inmediatamente".

_---Luego de una hora, en una fuente de Soda---_

- "Pensé que no llegarías", una chica rubia se terminaba de mala gana su segunda limonada. "Lo siento, Minilla, pero tenía que estar atento si vendría mi sorpresa, sino cual es el chiste", la sonrisa de Anthony provoco en la niña un rubor, el muchacho la abraza con toda la confianza: "Sabes Mina, puede que no tenga dinero, ni mucho menos tenga un apellido de renombre, pero…solo te puedo dar mi corazón…", al escuchar tan sinceras palabras la niña mujer se apoyo en el pecho del muchacho, y el prosiguió: "…cuando te conocí te acuerdas _– ella asiente-_ bien, fue en este mismo lugar, eras tan refinada y se te veía como la niña que lo tiene de todo, pero tu mirada era fría, distante, triste; me propuse hacerte sonreír…no me mires así". "Cómo". "Con esos ojitos de no sé…tiernos". "Ahh…estos!". "Sí!...esos...bueno, el punto es que, Mina, creo que lo he conseguido…hasta ayer…". Se aleja un poco de él, mientras gira para observar hacia la ventana: "Estás hablando de mi matrimonio". "Sí…Mina, respóndeme…eso es lo que quieres". Gira repentinamente golpeando la mesa con ambas manos: "¡Pues claro que NO!". Haciendo ademán con las manos: "Bueno, pero tampoco es para levantar la voz, no?". Ella avergonzada al notar que todas las personas que estaban en el local voltean a mirarla con cara de "esta niña que le pasa", aclarando su garganta: "Uhummm, lo siento", tratando de cuidar sus modales. "Retomando el tema, tengo pensado un plan para poder impedir tu casamiento, pero…necesito que mi sorpresa esté presente para planificar bien". Mina se quedó intrigada, "Bueno…que te parece si te invitó una malteada". "¡Sííí!"

Al cabo de media hora el sonido de un celular interrumpe el ambiente, el muchacho sonríe al notar quién era: _"hi…yes…perfect…ummm. No't problem"_. Al colgar los ojos de la muchacha estaban sobre él: "Sabes Mina, me esperas un momento". "Claro". Anthony le sonríe mientras se aleja lo más rápido posible de ella. Mira su reloj, si no se apuraba su padre llegaría y al no encontrarla estaría en problemas. Al cabo de diez minutos, llega Anthony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Mina lo mira y sonríe, tras de él llega otra persona, una chica delgada de cabellos negros azabache y tez clara, se acerca a ellos: "Hi…Your spanish speaker?" . mina asiente. "Uff, entonces Hola, lo que pasa es que el inglés no es mi fuerte". Anthony no para de sonreír, "Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian como que el muchachito de aquí no es bueno presentando, como estás me llamo Alicia, soy la mejor amiga de este torpe", mientras le despeinaba con su mano y sonreían: "Tú debes de ser Mina, me ha hablado mucho de ti", mientras le daba la mano, Mina se quedó perpleja al ver como Anthony no para de sonreír y miraba a la muchacha, entonces ella lo entendió: "Mucho gusto, pero me tengo que retirar". "Oh Por Dios (mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza) no me digas que es por mi culpa, pero es que cierta persona me dio una dirección equivocada". El muchacho se sonroja: "Ah…estee…no sé a que te refieres", provocando en ambas chicas sonreír. "En serio, me gustaría platicar contigo Mina ". Ella corresponde con una mirada y se despide dejando a los chicos.

---_En la mansión Aino_---

Mina está en la sala de música, se acerca al piano con una mirada fría, de pronto: "Señorita Aino, en la puerta de la mansión hay una joven preguntando por usted, dice llamarse Alicia". Ella voltea: "Hazla pasar a este salón". "Con permiso".

En la puerta: "Me llamo August, la señorita está esperándola en la sala de música…sígame". Ambos caminan mientras Alicia se quita los lentes oscuros que tenía, al llegar a la sala, August cierra la puerta. Alicia se queda viendo los instrumentos musicales que habían ahí: "Ahora entiendo porque le dicen sala de música", diciendo muy suelta de huesos ante una Mina muy reservada con la mirada puesta sobre el piano girando para quedar frente a Alicia: "Cuando Anthony me hablo de ti –". "¡Qué eres de él!", sin inmutar su rostro. La joven entiende que sucede: "Ahh…ya veo, estás enamorada de mi primo". _"¿Su primo?...dijo su primo, oh por dios…discúlpate _– Estee, pues lo siento, no pensé que…_"_.

Alicia se dirige hasta una guitarra: "Apuesto que este es tu instrumento favorito, en fin, pero por tu bien…olvídate de Anthony". "¿Perdón?". "Te lo digo porque me caes bien, en Atlanta tenemos familias y amistades, ¿Sabes porque está aquí?". Mina niega con la cabeza. "Bueno es natural, él nunca le confiesa a alguien sobre su pasado, pero te lo contaré". "No quiero saberlo, al menos si él no me lo ha dicho". Alicia sonríe ante las palabras de la niña, camina hasta un mueble y se sienta: "Así que orgullosa, eso no es necesario; sabes porque él me pidió que volviera a Inglaterra". Está vez no se mueve se queda con la mirada perdida. "Ven siéntate".

"Bien, Anthony es mi primo hermano, él me pidió que viniera solo porque existía una niña que estaba pasando por el mismo destino de Juliett…ella fue…su esposa…". Mina se quedó en shock. "…hace un año y medio él se enamoró de ella, se casaron muy jóvenes, nadie sabe cómo se conocieron, todos nos opusimos, los padres de la muchacha, los suyos incluso yo…", la voz de Alicia se quebraba por momentos: "…pero aún así desafiaron todo y a todos, escaparon aquí, de vez en cuando escribían hasta que los ubiqué, mi familia los extrañaba así que al final aceptamos su relación, pero…", rompe en llanto. El pecho de Mina le latía a mil por hora. "…hace un año se le detecto anemia hemolítica y está se agravó con su…embarazo, tenía tres meses. Sabes cuando Anthony se enteró, se alegró en sobremanera y empezó a buscar un tercer trabajo, pero Juliett le ocultó su enfermedad y sólo hablo conmigo haciéndome prometer que no le dijera a mi primo; todo era tan rápido, doloroso para mí y para ella, la llevaba a sus controles pero al siguiente mes… (se calla y llora, su rostro estaba empapándose al solo recordar lo que su mente albergaba)". Mina no aguantaba y en su garganta se le formaba un nudo y las lágrimas empezaban a salir: _"Por qué…porque me siento mal"_. Alicia respira profundo, se limpia las lágrimas retomando la serenidad, su mirada se vuelve fría e inexpresiva: "…el doctor nos contó algo terrible, tenía que interrumpir su embarazo o ella moriría, yo me sentí morir porque pensé en mi primo pero ella se levantó y le dijo que NO, que este bebé era lo más importante para él y su marido, el doctor le decía que no continúe que luego tendría más hijos, pero ella era muy terca. Sin embargo, el destino o (resopla) ¿Quién sabe? Juliett tuvo dolores en su vientre y pierde al bebé. Anthony se entristeció y justo cuando le iba a contar sobre enfermedad Juliett me hace callar, él no comprendía el porque hasta que ella misma le confesó lo que tenía, mi primo se enfadó no podía creer porque no le contó sobre su ello y se marchó enfadado, ella corrió tras de él pero al salir se desmayó. Cuando lo llevamos al hospital, nos dijeron que la pérdida de sangre que tuvo en el aborto fue mortal, mi primo quería morir".

Luego se levantó del mueble, se acercó al piano y presionando una tecla: "if everything were just a nightmare - _Si tan solo todo fuera una pesadilla_". Mina se levantó: "pero no lo es". "Es cierto, luego de dos semanas ella…, si hubiera recibido un buen tratamiento quizás no hubiera muerto". "Entonces…Anthony". "Él…murió en vida, hasta…que te conoció". Mina se quedo sorprendida, lela. "No entiendo que tengo que ver". Alicia sonríe mientras se topa con una mano el rostro, abre los ojos: "Mina eres exactamente igual a Juliett, bueno…salvo el cabello y la talla y los ojos, pero luego de eso eres exactamente igual a ella"

Mina la miraba extrañada: "Me dices q soy igual a ella, salvo el cabello, talla, ojos…". Alicia en aquel momento solo atina a reír soltando una ligera carcajada: "Creo, que no me explique…eres igual a Juliett no el físico, sino en la esencia, si te confundí, lo lamento…es que un día él me llamo que había conocido a una niña igual a Juliet no le creí", mientras la cogía del mentón acercándose a sus ojos provocando que Mina se ruborice ocasionando que se ponga nerviosa, Alicia sonríe y se separa: "Sí…eres similar a Juliett, así que por ello te pido que te alejes de Anthony, él nunca te corresponderá, él siempre ve en ti a su difunta esposa". Mina la mira desafiante: "No sé a que te refieres, pero…", antes que pueda advertir algo Alicia sostiene la guitarra y empieza a tocar una pista musical, sus dedos jugaban con las cuerdas, Mina reconoce la melodía: _"Eclipse Total del Amor"_. Alicia se queda viéndola mientras continúa tocando, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, de pronto siente que lo acompaña el piano y Mina empieza:

Mírame... de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando  
y que no regresarás  
Mírame... de vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada  
de estar sola y de escucharme llorar  
Mírame... de vez en cuando miro atrás  
y veo con miedo lo mejor de nuestros años correr  
Mírame... de vez en cuando quiero escaparme  
y tu mirada me envuelve  
y me vuelvo a perder  
Mira mis ojos... de vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
mira mis ojos  
de vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
Mírame... de vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura  
y no quiero despertar  
Mírame...de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos  
y preguntas como estás  
Mírame... de vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos  
pero nunca te lo dejo saber.  
Mírame...de vez en cuando quiero escaparme  
y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder  
Mira mis ojos... de vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
mira mis ojos... de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Y esta noche quiero más  
que me abraces fuertemente  
que en tus brazos soñaré  
que el amor es para siempre.  
que en penumbras un rayo de luz  
nos envuelva a los dos.  
vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar  
tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.  
ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar  
de un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar  
y así te tengo que amar  
el tiempo acaba de empezar  
el tiempo no terminará

Érase una vez una historia feliz  
y ahora es solo un cuento de horror  
ya nada puedo hacer,  
eclipse total del amor  
érase una vez una hazaña vivir  
y ahora ya no tengo valor  
nada que decir,  
eclipse total del amor...

De pronto Alice deja de tocar, suelta la guitarra, Mina se detiene: "Para ser extranjera sabes bien la canción". "Son algunos dones, aun-". Mina le corta desafiándola: "Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme", girando hacia ella. "La verdad no, pues resulta que soy tu salvación", se levanta y camina hasta la ventana, es allí donde mira a través y puede observar el jardín que sobresale. "Alicia, dime…¿En qué me parezco a Juliett?". "Te lo dije en la esencia". "Eso no es cierto, porque tendrías que ser mi salvación". "Mina, te comprometes o te comprometen, responde". "Es un deber". "Ya veo, mañana te espero a las nueve de la mañana en la heladería". Alicia se retira brindándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras le sonríe: "Ah y otra cosa…me encanto como cantaste debes dedicarte a ello", saliendo de la sala dejando a la niña algo confundida.

Luego de cenar Mina se encerró en su habitación, su padre toca la puerta para poder platicar pero ella guarda silencio y se retira. Ella camina hasta el closet y abre una de las gavetas sacando una caja de zapatos forrada de color anaranjado claro, separa la tapa y encuentra una fotografía de una mujer mucho mayor pero más joven que ella, sus ojos brillan mientras sostiene un ramo de rosas, el vestido era blanco como las nubes en el cielo, pero no sonreía. A su lado un hombre mayor pero igual de joven que la muchacha en la fotografía con la mirada seria pero sonriendo, al notar aquellos rostros un pensamiento albergaba su interior: _"¿Los obligaron?"_. Acaso ella tenía que pasar por ello, no lo quería, no lo deseaba, podría ser muy Aino pero el apellido no garantiza cumplir con las obligaciones que la sangre demanda. Pero cuanto más valor se armaba por enfrentar a su padre, el miedo la retenía.

Sin poder animarse, se quedo dormida en medio de sus miedos y recuerdos.

_---Al día siguiente---_

"August, mi padre". "Salió, señorita". Bajando la mirada: "Por favor, preparen el coche", antes de oír algo más se aleja. Al llegar a la heladería en la hora indicada, aparece Alicia, con lentes oscuros: "Bien Mina, el día de hoy te nos casas…FELICIDADES". Mina la mira con cara de 'Qué le pasa'. "Vamos Mina, ese es tu problema eres muy reservada, debes de ser más suelta". Mina aún no entendía. Alicia le sacude la cabeza: "Cielos, acaso lo tengo que explicar todo, ¿Sabes qué es lo que se esperan la familia del novio?… Pues a una muchachita decente, de su casa, reservada y todo lo aburrido posible…pues hoy te quitaré todo lo que ellos buscan y serás simplemente Mina". La pequeña que aún no podía comprender del todo: "¿Y cómo crees que podré comportarme así?". "Vamos Mina, tú solo confía…así que manos a la obra".

La sacó de la heladería de la mano la llevo hacia fuera: "Espera aún no pago la cuenta". "Descuida, el dueño es nuestro tío je je". " O.o ". Así que sube". Señalando a la motocicleta que estaba frente a ellas, era una BMW K 1200 GT negro: "Pero…". "Vamos, tienes que ser más espontánea, podría decir algo como 'Síííííí!!!' agitando la mano hacia arriba, haber inténtalo". El rostro de la pequeña se tornó de color rosa y lentamente levantó su brazo derecho: "S_ííii_". "Bueno es un inicio – _suspiro_ - sube…".

Del coche salio el chofer, y antes que la tomara del brazo se subió a la moto y en un momento desesperado: "ARRANCA!!!". "A la orden…", prendió el motor y sin peros avanzaron, el hombre se metió en el auto: _"_Aquí A2, la señorita se fue con una persona en una moto color negro parece un modelo BMW, las estoy siguiendo" _– "No me interesa qué hagas solo tráela a la mansión"_ – "Comprendido". Alicia se dio cuenta que las seguían: "Mina, ahora aprenderás como evadir un auto perseguidor". Mina se deja Aguiar, sentía el viento levantar sus cabellos y acariciaba su piel, de pronto una voz se le vino a la mente: "Alicia, oíste algo". "Sí". "En serio". "Claro…al viento". Mina lo entendió: _"El viento"_. Llegaron a una avenida y antes de doblar la esquina hizo un giro en U provocando al auto frenar en seco quemando con sus llantas la pista y de pasada calentar al motor: "¡Rayos!". La moto regresa hacia el chofer, desde ahí Mina le grita: "¡No te preocupes, regreso en dos horas!", sin decir más arranco con velocidad. Mina empezaba a respirar muy hondo, como si el viento le ayudara a recobrar la esencia que perdió. De pronto una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, frenando en un puente: "Mina baja". Al bajar Alicia se puso detrás de ella: "Ahora observa el paisaje y que es lo que ves con tus ojos". "Veo casas, árboles…". Alicia ríe: "Me refiero a qué ves con los ojos de tu alma". Mina cierra sus ojos por un momento, respira hondo: "Veo armonía, paz, equilibrio, naturaleza y li…". "…bertad, Mina sabes a que te parecías a juliett, a que le temía aventurarse a las cosas, era muy reservada, hasta cierto punto egoísta y algo mezquina; se guardaba su dolor e incluso sus sueños; por eso es que quiero que en estos momentos grites con todas tus fuerzas qué quieres". "Pero yo…". "Sólo hazlo, haber escucha", respira hondo y coloca sus manos cerca al rostro: "PUEDO HACERLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!!!". Voltea hacia su acompañante que sonríe, se arma de valor: "QUIERO SER LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee!!!!!", gira hasta Alicia y sonríen: "¿Otra vez?". "¡Sí!", levantando su brazo derecho.

"Bien ahora vamos de compras". "¡Sí!". Llegaron al centro comercial: "Selecciona lo que más te gusta desde vestidos, zapatos y todo lo que quieras". "Pero…yo nunca he hecho alguna compra". "¿?…me quieres decir que nunca has comprado ropa". "Bueno no, mi padre siempre me trae de diseñadores y listo". "Oh por dios, entonces no sabes nada, primero…". Poco a poco le enseñaba como escoger la ropa adecuada, los zapatos incluso le dio consejos en el estilo del maquillaje, pero que lo usara a futuro, Mina empezó a soltarse y escogía a su manera, luego: "Bien ahora que tienes todo lo que quieres, ¿Tienes tarjeta?". "Bueno, la de mi padre". "Excelente". Se fueron a la caja registradora, el monto de la compra fue de $ 5 000.00. Mina se sintió bien pero preocupada: "Descuida minilla, todo lo paga papi, je". Se sintió mejor y así fueron haciendo compras similares pidiendo que las envíe a la casa de Mina.

Todo era risa, Mina se iba soltando más y más, estaba hablando con Alicia como si fueran las mejores amigas, de años: "Bien Minilla, es momento de regresar a mostrarle a tu futuro prometido quién eres". Mina sintió que una puerta se le cerrará, pero la joven la tomo de la mano y levanto el rostro de la pequeña, vio directamente a sus ojos: "No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí".

Llegaron hasta donde el coche se encontraba ya reparado: "Nos vamos señorita, de lo contrario". "Descuida, iré avanzado, no demores!". Mina se sentía confiada para poder vencer lo que pudiera obstaculizar sus ideales.

---_En la mansión Aino---_

"Lista". "Sí". Al atravesar la puerta se encontró con su padre, quién enfurecido se acercaba, Mina tomo la mano de Alicia con fuerza: "Si piensas reprenderme no conseguirás nada; así que antes que puedas decir algo veamos a las personas que están esperando, luego actúas como desees". Su padre se paró en seco, esa no era la misma niña que dejo en la mañana, esta era otra persona pero pudo ver algo en sus ojos; algo que no veía hace mucho tiempo, su vista se posó en el cuadro familiar que estaba en medio de la sala: "_Alice…"_.

_---Tiempo Actual---_

- "¿Y qué paso?". "Pues lo que sucedió fue que llegué empecé a hablar incoherencias de moda, mi padre quiso salvar la situación pidiendo que toque el piano o la guitarra, pues en el piano toque pésima, en la guitarra me lancé con un rock, los asordé un momento, mi padre dio un grito al cielo, en fin…los Fuuka se mostraron muy enfadados que salieron inmediatamente de ahí, trató de detenerlos pero fue en vano, jajajajaja". Haruka la miraba con cierto temor: "¿Y cómo llegaste acá?". Botando aire: "Digamos que me sublevé de tal manera que hice una renovación en mi habitación, deje la escuela católica e ingrese con ayuda de Alicia a una escuela de música, estuve un año y ocho meses, luego mi padre sintió que me estaba perdiendo y hace 3 meses junto con mi abuelo planearon traerme a su mansión, para variar le molestó las amistades que tenía y todo lo demás". "Haber déjame ver si entendí, Mina en Inglaterra antes del compromiso era una santa". "¡Síí!". "Luego Mina conoce a Alicia y vence sus miedos". "¡sí, sí!". A Haruka la paciencia se le iba: "Después Mina huye del compromiso, huye de las cadenas y se torna en una rebelde sin causa". "¡Sí, sí sí!. Tienes tres de tres amor". "El problema es…". "¿Problema?". "Claro, porque para que me cuentes esto y no exista un pero….me torna sospechoso". "Digamos que ahora ya no podemos fingir, actuaremos sin caretas". Haruka abre los ojos de par en par: "Bueno ese…es un buen dato". "Así que adiós formalidades y vivamos felices por siempre". Haruka trataba de asimilar todo lo que le había contado: "Mina, veo que es genial lo que dices…pero ya lo presentía – Mina lo mira confundida – además tengo una ligera duda". "¿Cuál?". ¿Qué fue Alicia en tu vida?". "¿Celoso? o …". "Solo dime". "Cuando estaba por partir ella fue a despedirme en el aeropuerto junto con Anthony y pues nada más". Levantado una ceja: "Mina…la verdad!". Parándose camina en dirección a la escuela: "Pues, me besó". "¡¡¡¡¡¡Quéééééé!!!!!", echando a correr pues el baterista empezaba a perseguirla.

Cierta persona sale de los arbustos: "_Creo que no debí escuchar"_.

---En el salón---

- "Haruka?". "Qué?". "Porque nos están viendo". "Será porque somos la pareja más hermosa de esta escuela". "O será que estoy con el playboy de la escuela". "No sé a que te refieres". Una bola de papel cae en la cabeza de Haruka, gira y Darien le hace una seña, coge el papel y lo lee: _"hoy salida hablar"_. Haruka no hizo más que reírse, el profesor gira: "Se puede saber que es tan gracioso joven Tenoh?". "Ehhh…lo que sucede es que no estaba riendo". "Entonces". "Estaba pensando en voz alta y decía AY AY AY". El profesor trato de contener su ira: _"Paciencia, paciencia_ – Pues dígale a sus pensamientos que se frenen o será retenido_"_. Todo el salón estalla en risas: "_Darien", _es lo único que se le cruza en la mente mientras estruja el papel.

---Al final de las clases ----

- Ya estoy aquí". Darien lo sostiene de los brazos: "Ahora sí dime que te dijo la bombom de la maestra". "¿Quéé?!"…

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Pues, no se enfaden, ok. Así fueron las cosas. NO las propicié, solo que quería encontrar un buen tiempo (libre) para poder escribirlo. Ufff. Haber, es cierto falte una semana en el trabajo es que, fiesta por aquí fiesta por allá y sin alguien quién controlé pues: "Viva la vida Loca". Debido a ese ligero traspié mi padre se enteró y me condenó trabajo como para tres meses (si trabajo para mi padre); sin contar que ingresamos a las aulas: "ODIO LA UNIVERSIDAD" y con esto de correr fechas y décimo ciclo, ufff nos dejan trabajos como para no descanso así que dije adiós discoteca, adiós juergas, adiós amistades (buu), pero por mi bien. Así que con la organización del corto, los artículos de opinión a diario, los reportajes y la profesora de Prensa que no me quiere, este es mi agonía. Y si es mi vida, como dije antes la historia esta basado hechos reales, personas verídica, salvo el misticismo que uno agrega para poder enriquecer el relato.

Bueno con la historia, pues Mina me dejo lela, es cierto. Bien ahora que Mina se desahogó y todo es paz y amor, que más le puede pasar al queridísimo Haruka.; le dirá respeto a que llevó a Mina hasta su lugar, ummmm.

La canción, según lo que contó Mina, fue real. Dice que tocaron un dúo y les salió más o menos; pero cuando oí el cassette, le creí; pero ellas lo cantaron en inglés. El tema es **ECLIPSE TOTAL DEL AMOR** = Lissette.

Solo les pido que me deseen mucha suerte en estos días de tribulación que se me avecinan. Sí claro.

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	13. Cap 13 Sudor, ajetreo, sacrificio

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 13: SUDOR, AJETREO, SACRIFICIO**

---Al final de las clases ----

- "Ya estoy aquí". Darien lo sostiene de los brazos: "Ahora sí dime que te dijo la bombom de la maestra". "¿Quéé?...De que rayos estás hablando", separando sus brazos con furia. Darien le mira con ojos llenos de intriga: "Explícame porque te quedaste a solas con la maestra". Haruka en esos momentos soltó una carcajada: "Jajajaja…Pues sólo me dio una misión, además te recuerdo que cierta persona me hizo recibir la culpa de todos", mientras apretaba un puño. "Ah, esteee…no me cambies el tema, sabes que por tu culpa Mina casi me mata". El baterista se asombra, mientras sus ojos se abren: "Qué Mina…¡¿qué?!". "Upss…bueno es que resulta que a la salida del grupo, me cogió del cuello, sintió rabia que te quedarás a solas con ese bombom, entonces pidió al profesor esperarte, y…". _"Así que celosita, je_ – En fin, lo único que tengo que hacer 'gracias a tí', es participar en los eventos deportivos, pero con un entrenamiento estricto bajo su cargo, en fin…para expiar mis culpas – si claro - , los realizaré a las salidas del colegio…", lo decía mientras se cruzaba los brazos, de pronto vio como su amigo se quedaba petrificado mirando al vacío: "¡Hey! Darien, reacciona… ¿Darien?". "Eso…eso quiere decir…que tú…y la profesora…estarán…", su imaginación volaba. Haruka empezaba a sentir a donde iba, y antes de oír cualquier cosa se aleja dejando a Darien atrás: "Ya estás empezando a divagar, mejor dejémosle ahí, avanza". "Pero, Darien es tu oportunidad". "¡A que oportunidad te refieres, ¿hermanito?". "¡Rei!...no vuelvas a aparecer así tan de pronto, pareces un fantasma", su mano derecha estaba en su pecho algo asustado. "No me cambies de tema, así que dime ¿Qué están tramando esta vez?", con una ceja levantada los miraba mientras su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en su cintura. "¿Cómo que tramando? Un momento Rei, esta vez yo no hice nada, es culpa de tu hermano". "Aysh hermanito, si la culpa es de ambos, así que no culpes solo a Darien". "Tú también Sere, es que no existe alguien que se apiade de mí". De pronto unos brazos lo atrapan por la espalda colgándose ocasionando que Haruka casi cayera: "Pero…ahh". "No te preocupes amor, yo tengo mucha piedad por ti, a que sí". Todos mantienen una gotita en su cabeza y totalmente asombrados, una mini rubia se acerca al oído de su amiga morena: _"Psshh…Rei es Mina la que está abrazando a mi hermano"_. Rei se topa la frente: "Mejor no preguntes". "Pero si no era una pregunta", luego se va corriendo hasta coger del brazo a Mina: "Sabes, me parece que ya nos tienes más confianza y por lo que veo eres la culpable de que mi hermanito no durmiera en toda la noche jeje". Tanto Mina como Haruka sonrojaron: "Pues…parece que sí _– Yo tampoco pude dormir je je"_. Haruka no toleraba más y cogió de la mano a Mina separándola fuera del grupo: "Ya es suficiente, Sere anda con Darien y Rei a la heladería". Ni corta ni perezosa Mina se apegó del brazo de Haruka y se alejaron del grupo. "Alguien me puede explicar que pasa", Rei lo mira: "Es natural, Ruka quiere estar a solas con Mina". Los rostros de Serena y Darien ponen cara de no entender: "Ayssh…hermanito ¿A donde llevarías a tu enamorada a la salida del colegio?", mientras se aleja sosteniendo su cabeza con sus brazos mirando al cielo. Serena y Darien se quedan mirando: "Eso…" – "Quiere decir…", ambos se sonrojan y corren hasta alcanzar a Rei.

- Mientras dos jóvenes abrazados caminaban cerca de un parque sentían que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, sin embrago a lo lejos estaban siendo observados, hasta que una rubia recostada en el pecho de su amado decide sacar una duda: "Dime Haru… ¿Por qué no hemos ido con los demás?". Él se detiene y la aprisiona contra una pared: "Pues…digamos que quería estar a solas contigo, amor", mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el rostro de Mina hasta llegar a sus cabellos y jugar con ellos. "Ah…sí, y se puede saber que quiere mi amado", colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka. "No sé…sorpréndeme", sin decir más ambos labios se encontraron para saciar la sed de sus corazones y sus brazos apretaban sus cuerpos para evitar alejar aquel calor que les revitalizaba, de pronto el vibrador de un celular empezó a molestarlos: "Hey…mmm…Haru…contes…ta pue…de ser impor…", mientras seguían besándose. "No", pero unos brazos lo empujaron hacia atrás: "Más vale que contestes, sino pensaré que eres un completo irresponsable". "Aysshh…esta bien (de mala gana) Diga…¿ahora?...es cierto, no me he olvidado…si voy en camino", colgando se acerca a Mina: "Bueno me tengo que ir, pues resulta que tengo un castigo pendiente y si no- ". "Lo sé, amor", mientras sus ojos reflejaban el color del atardecer: "ve y cumple con tu obligación, después de todo quiero presentar a mi padre a alguien en el cual vea que es responsable, educado, gentil…", mientras la rubia hablaba un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos de asombro aparecían: "Espérate un momento…¿Mina?", demasiado tarde la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a velocidad, se detuvo a una distancia prudente mientras su brazo derecho lo despedía. Haruka como por instinto hace lo mismo, luego se da cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía: _"Por Dios Haruka, si tu padre te viera que _diría". "La verdad que te ves ridículo", una voz gruesa lo saca de sus pensamientos. "¡Padre!", gira de manera rígida hasta quedar frente a él. "Hola hijo, parece que ella es la culpable de la preocupación de tu madre, je je". Nota el rostro de su retoño algo confuso y antes de dar respuestas: "En fin, Haru que te parece si te compro un helado". "No, antes dime que andas haciendo por aquí". "Pues solo caminaba", alejándose con paso rápido: "Espera, eso no es cierto"; empieza a caminar lado a lado con su padre.

Al alcanzarlo: "En serio, ¿Qué haces por aquí?". "Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido". El sonido de un celular interrumpe la conversación: "¡¡Un momento!!", dicen al mismo tiempo. _"¿Diga?…"_. Luego Haruka baja su brazo al darse cuenta que no era su móvil, pero mira la hora y decide salir con rapidez: "Bueno padre, tú no viste nada y yo tampoco. Nos vemos". Mientras ve a su hijo salir con apuro: "_Si Meg…está en camino… digamos que el amor lo tiene atontado…si es con la joven que sospechaba mi esposa…bueno…mantengámoslo en secreto…ah por supuesto no te midas. Hasta luego."_.

--- En el gimnasio del colegio ---

Al atravesar una puerta de metal puede ver totalmente vacío la cancha de baloncesto, camina hacia el centro luego siente que algo le viene encima y lo esquiva lanzándose al suelo: "¡Qué le pasa!", al darse cuenta quién era. "Es acaso aceptable llegar 15 minutos tarde", mientras en su mano derecha sostenía un balón de baloncesto y en la otra mano un balón de voleyball. Haruka sostenía una sonrisa de miedo al sentir en los ojos de su maestra de 'castigo'. "Bien Tenoh, en estos momentos se inicia tu reto, así que ¡DE PIE!". Sin chistar lanzó su maletín hacia un costado y se paró. "_Lo tengo dominado, je je _– El primer paso es aprender a esquivar estos balones, prepárate!!!". El primer balón lo esquivó pero el segundo al ser menos pesado es más rápido y le dio directo en el hombro izquierdo: "Pero que lento que eres…¿Estás seguro qué eres Haruka Tenoh?", las palabras de Meg no se medían pero sabía que sola no podría así que: "Párate, en vista que estás muy débil llamaré a algunos asistentes, mientras tanto en cinco minutos da once vueltas alrededor del campo, irás trotando y cuando toque el silbato correrás lo máximo que puedas. ¡A EMPEZAR!". El rubio no podía creer que aquel balón le doliera tanto pero su reputación estaba en juego y se puso en posición de partida, al terminar de gritar Meg salió trotando, de reojo veía que ella hablaba por celular luego colgaba, y al tocar el silbato corría todo lo que podía, luego otro silbato y trotaba: _"Maldición me he vuelto lento, rayos!!"_, pensaba el aún intacto joven. "¡Tiempo!, ahora camina para que puedas descansar, no vayas a sentarte". Luego la puerta se abrió e ingresaron dos sujetos uno más bajo que el otro, estaban vestidos de buzo color gris opaco y gorras del mismo color, con gafas. Al llegar se acercaron hacia Meg: "No me digas que él es el pequeño Haruka", "Pues si hermano, el punto es que jugaremos a 'esquivando la pelota' tú tendrás las de fútbol y Diamante lanzarás las de voley". "Por lo que veo lo tienes hecho trapo, en serio: ¿No nos recuerda?", decía un joven de pelo corto color negro cobrizo con rayos blanco. "Pues no Diamante, ahora Zafiro ubícate a mi izquierda y tú a mi derecha, primero lo familiarizamos con las pelotas lanzando uno por uno, luego será algo más rápido hasta que lo lanzáremos de manera simultánea". "¡Entendido!". Haruka no entendía nada: "¡Oiga Meg!. Hasta cuando me va a tener enfriándome, y quiénes son esos tipos". "Vaya, vaya. Por lo que veo no te enseñaron modales". "Cálmate Diamante, aún no es momento". "Lo sé hermano. Meg cuando digas". La pelirroja entendió: "Haber Tenoh, tienes que esquivar cada balón que te lancemos, así que es momento que sobresalgan tus reflejos. ¡¡LISTO!!". Empezó Zafiro con las pelotas de fútbol, luego Meg con las de baloncesto para seguirle Diamante con las pelotas de voley, al inicio lo hacían lentamente para que pueda familiarizarse con los balones: _"Pero… ¿Qué rayos es este entrenamiento?...diablos y pensar que-"_, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de manera repentina un balón de baloncesto le cayó en todo el estómago: " ¡¿Qué rayos estás pensando?! Levántate, no es momento para que empiezas a recostarte en el suelo", Haruka trataba de absorber todo el aire que podía, se incorporó con lentitud, mantenía la boca abierta con la mirada al suelo y apretando los puños: _"¿Cómo no lo vi venir?...Maldición!!!"_, mientras los dos jóvenes lo miraban sin inmutarse, de pronto la pelirroja: "Haber…creo que nos hemos excedido, es cierto tan solo eres un mocoso, haber si empiezas por no sé…que tal si te vas a preparar el té con tu madre o…". "¡YA BASTAAAA! – sus ojos estaban llenos de ira pero no contra ellos sino consigo mismo. Pero Zafiro no se limitaba y quería más: "Había escuchado que lo Tenoh son una familia muy competitiva, además son tan buenos en los deportes. Ahora entiendo porque están en este colegio de tan bajo nivel", mientras recogía los balones. No aguantaba más: "Antes de hablar de mi familia, lávate la boca llena de basura, soy un Tenoh y te lo probaré, así que continuemos o acaso eso es todo lo que tienen", mientras los desafiaba con la mirada y una media sonrisa. "Vaya, vaya…entonces continuemos", los tres empezaron a lanzar sin medirse pues sabían que habían despertado a un león dormido: _"Así que este es el orgullo familiar, debí haberlo esperado"_.

--- Luego de quince minutos ----

El ritmo de los tres jóvenes no habían disminuido por nada, Haruka esquivaba las pelotas con todas sus fuerzas poniendo a prueba su velocidad y creatividad, mientras una pelota de basket que iba en dirección a su rostro lo esquivaba moviéndose a la izquierda otro balón de fútbol se dirigía a su pierna derecha logrando girar en 180 grados quedando a espaldas de ellos pero de reojo ya veía venir a la pelota de voley que iba en dirección a su espalda es ahí que por instinto se agacha y empieza a rodar quedando mirándolos agachado con la respiración entrecortada mientras se apoyaba a una pierna para reincorporarse; había recibido muchos golpes pero no se quejaba, quizás había comprendido el motivo de ese entrenamiento, quizás eso lo convertiría más ágil o rápido en sus reflejos, al menos esa fue la idea que le vendió Meg, no estaba lejos de su verdadero objetivo, el sonido del silbato interrumpía el trajín: "Bien es suficiente, ahora vamos a comprobar cuanto has logrado avanzar". Al instante los muchachos empezaron a recoger los balones y los depositaban en las cestas; el baterista no se ubicaba pero por alguna razón su instinto de alerta se había activado y los miraba cuidadosamente a los tres. "Haruka correrás por cinco minutos alrededor del campo y cuando escuches el silbato corres con todas tus fuerzas hasta que vuelva a tocar y empiezas a trotar. ¡ENTENDIDOOO!... muévete, rápido…", los dos jóvenes solo miraban sin preguntar ni hablar y se sentaron en una de las gradas, mientras el rubio tenía el cuerpo cansado pero su orgullo era más fuerte así que respiro hondo y se puso en posición de corredor, a la cuenta de tres salió trotando pero tratando de memorizar cada lado del campo, a la segunda vuelta escuchó el silbato y empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello; quería demostrar que podía hacerlo, que no era un simple niño rico así que avanzó con todo lo que tenía para evitar ser uno más del montón de pronto cerró sus ojos y solo corría, pero en su rostro podía sentir al viento que lo acariciaba como si quisiera hablarle, esa sensación le empezó a agradar, era como si se encontrará con algo que había perdido: _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan bien?...Es como si sintiera una voz, es una paz…tranquilidad"_, sus pasos continuaban pero el dolor de su cuerpo no se iba, los muchachos se habían percatado de ello: "Meg", "Lo sé Diamante, lo sé"; sin esperar tocó el silbato para que se detuviera, al instante haruka empezó a trotar pero antes de completar la vuelta se desmayó, inconciente en el suelo del campo. "Al parecer fue mucho para él o debo decir ella", ironizaba Zafiro. "Dile él, así que ayúdenme a recostarlo en una de las gradas", decía el hermano de éste mientras avanzaba junto a Meg. "Sabes que la cuestión de su opción sexual no es de nuestra incumbencia, ni es impedimento para nada así que limítate a respetarlo así como toda la familia lo ha hecho. Entendido Zafiro". "Lo siento Meg, yo solo quería hacer una broma…" mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y avanzaba con los demás.

--- Luego de cinco minutos ---

"…_Otra vez esas voces, pero que rayos…Espera…¿Mina?...¿eres tú?..."_, de pronto se levantó de golpe y se percató que ya no estaban los dos chicos solo estaba con Meg que le estaba entregando una bebida energizante: "Sí que te cansaste, en fin te dormiste media hora así que tu entrenamiento por el día de hoy terminó, levántate y vámonos que también necesito darme una ducha no sabes como cansa eso de entrenar", el rostro de haruka estaba desconcertado mientras una mirada de 'si claro' se dibujaba en su rostro, se levantó pero sentía su pierna entumecida de pronto se quedó quieto, Meg se da cuenta que Haruka no estaba de pie: "Qué sucede Tenoh", el baterista apretaba su mano mientras tenía su pierna derecha en el suelo pero la izquierda aún estaba encima de la grada levanta su rostro y con una sonrisa nerviosa: "Es que…Meg…yo, bueno…". En la mente de Meg empieza a imaginarse muchas cosas entre ellas: "¡Oh Por Dios! No me digas que te vino". Un silencio se invadió en el lugar, pero: "¡ESO NOOOOO! – el rostro de Haruka se enrojeció – me refería a que mi pierna se acalambróóóóó…que clase de maestra es usted". Tratando de retomar la compostura: "Ejemmm (tose) bueno, en ese caso, te ayudaré" -_"¿Cómo que en ese caso?"_- "Bueno, aquí vamos".

Luego de pasar ese imprevisto empezaron a caminar hacia la salida y antes de escapar: "Dígame profesora…¿Por qué llamó a esos muchachos?". "Son mis asistentes". "¿Por qué el ejercicio de los balones". "Para mejorar tu técnica en reflejos". "¿Desde cuándo sabe que soy mujer?". "Desde hace much-". "Ajá!". _"Rayos…ya me habían advertido de su forma de sacar las cosas, vamos Meg…piensa rápido_ - ¿Sabías que es de pésima educación cortar a las personas mayores en una conversación?". Ahora era Haruka el desconcertado, Meg se dio cuenta que ya había ganado: "Desde hace mucho tenía de conocimiento pues soy maestra de esta escuela y como tal debo de estar informada de mis alumnos, pero te advierto que eso no quiere decir que te trataré con suavidad". Haruka se detiene y camina en sentido contrario: "Sé equivoca si piensa que soy de las personas que se escudan o temen realizar algo, así que descuide que no sé lo iba a pedir, así que hasta mañana". Haruka se despedía mientras el viento empezaba a cubrir el ambiente y las hojas de los árboles se levantaban del suelo con dirección al cielo, Meg recogió su cabello que estaba cubriendo su rostro: _"No hay duda, eres como se espera que seas, pero…aún te falta…"_. Mientras se acurrucaba a si misma y se dirigía hacia su vehículo.

--- En la Mansión Tenoh ---

"…y así es como Haruka está entrenado con Meg". Dos personas sentadas en los muebles de la sala platicaban mientras la mujer se levanta del sofá: "Dime querido, ¿Hemos hecho mal?". Reito coloca en la mesa la taza con el té aún tibio: "Sachiko, no lo creo, además debemos de apoyarlo y respetar las decisiones que tome", mientras la abraza por la espalda recostando su rostro cerca al suyo: "Eso quiere decir que está saliendo con la hija de Aino". El abrazo se terminó ni bien esas palabras salieron de sus labios: "¿Reito?". Él solo se limitó a sentarse: "Al parecer no podemos mandar en los corazones de nuestros hijos y si Serena la aceptó. ¿No crees que debemos de respetar ello?". "Sé a que te refieres, pero tengo miedo que le rompan el corazón. Me temía que algún día sucedería, sobre todo porque somos vecinos y conociendo a su abuelo será capaz de todo y…", de pronto se quedo quieta ante los pensamientos que tenía y una mano se llevó al pecho: "Reito…y si lo están usando para conseguir…". En ese momento su esposo entiende la preocupación de su esposa y por lógica.

--- _Hace mucho tiempo atrás_ ---

La rivalidad de los negocios entre los Tenoh y Aino se dio por culpa de una mala inversión por parte de James Aino: "¡EXPLÍCAME COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO!", en los ojos de Takumi Tenoh la impotencia y desconcierto estaban mezclados ante un hombre de tez blanca y ojos color cielo, pero trasmitía ambición y envidia: "JAJAJAJAJA era solo cuestión de tiempo, sabes Takumi que los negocios son así, además el que no arriesga en esta vida n-", pero un sonoro golpe seco interrumpe el diálogo, unas gotas de sangre aparecen dando matiz en el suelo, de pronto una risa: "A partir de este momento, escúchalo bien Aino nuestra sociedad ha terminado, quiero que te alejes de mi familia, y si me enteró que haz hecho algún movimiento en contra de mis intereses juró que te arrepentirás". Al limpiarse la sangre de los labios: "Descuida, que yo no haré algo que te dañe, pero eso no garantiza que nuestras generaciones algún día se conozcan jajaja". Ante tal amenaza lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzó al piso: "Escúchame bien imbécil, te atreves a hacer algo y te juró que te dejaré en la miseria, y sentirás que esos millones son nada ante lo que podría hacerte perder". Con total fiereza sale de ahí cerrando la puerta, mientras Aino se levanta tratando de llegar hasta la ventana: "Negocios son negocios".

"Padre, ¿Qué sucedió ahí?". "No preguntes Reito, vámonos". Ya en el coche: "Será la última vez que crucemos tratos con esta familia, grábatelo", la luna polarizada cubría completamente el rostro de ambos pero se podría distinguir a lo lejos cierta tensión: "Descuida padre, pero…". "Lo sé Reito, lo sé…es algo inevitable, pero tienes que olvidarte de tu amigo".

--- _Tiempo Actual_---

"Sólo tenía catorce años y aún recuerdo la mirada de resentimiento y odio de mi padre, fueron cerca de diez millones que se perdieron por la ambición al juego de James Aino; desde ahí no volvimos a vernos con Abraham, era mi mejor amigo – _sonríe_ – en todo el camino mi padre no hacía más que repetir el hecho que nos protegería, que no dejaría que nos roben; así que puedo entender tu preocupación, pero (_suspiro_) ya han pasado muchos años y han muerto, ambos…". Silencio, en la sala una atmósfera de tensión se levantó: "Creo que Haruka no demora en llegar, así que por-". "Sachiko resulta irónico". Con los ojos llenos de curiosidad lo observa para esperar alguna respuesta: "¿Qué cosa?". "Es que cuando éramos más chicos habíamos acordado que nuestros primogénitos se casarían je je". En ese momento los ojos de su amada cambiaron de forma para secundar con una parálisis de cuerpo: "Reito Tenoh espero que no hables en serio, sabes qué…la tradición de nuestros hijos…habíamos quedado en no intervenir…no podemos". "Lo sé mujer, por ello no intervendré, quizás sea el destino el hecho que los hayan juntado". Sachiko se recuesta en el mueble, tenía una duda que no sacaba de la mente que no permitía que su corazón tenga calma: "Entonces, explícame ¿Qué hace una Aino en un colegio público?". El señor Tenoh toma aire para poder responder con calma y así apagar la preocupación de su esposa: "Lo averiguaré". El sonido de un claxón se escuchaba a lo lejos, saliendo a su encuentro recibieron a Haruka que al parecer tenía el cuerpo adolorido pero el orgullo era más fuerte que no emitió ningún quejido ante la satisfacción de su padre y preocupación de su madre.

- "Llegó Sere", decía mientras caminaba hacia el comedor con el rostro más ameno que en ese momento podía mostrar. "Claro, está en su habitación pero llegó hace media hora". "Ya veo son las 5", decía mientras subía las escaleras. "Pero Haru, porque llegas a esta hora", Sachiko actuaba de manera natural. "Digamos que estoy entrenando", al notar la expresión de su madre prefirió adelantarse: "Retomaré los deportes porque sino cuido mi cuerpo las chicas me dejarían". Ante la risa de sus padres, logró evitar el interrogatorio. "Bien así que antes que llegué la hora de cenar ve a darte una ducha". "Sí, padre". Mientras subía las escaleras, sus padres se reían ante las ocurrencias de su primogénito que a pesar de todo continuaba con el espíritu levantado, bueno al menos eso es lo que demostraba en la mirada.

En su habitación Haruka, abre la puerta blanca y se apoya tras de ella para luego sentarse en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha cogió un control y al presionar un botón las cortinas se corrieron completamente dejando en oscuras el lugar, no se atrevía a encender las luces, solo un pensamiento corría en su mente: _"Maldición…tengo que hacer algo mejor que eso"_. De pronto su celular empezó a vibrar convirtiéndose en lo único visible, al mirar quién era, dio una media sonrisa y leyó el sms: _"Haru, nos dejaste preocupados, en cuanto puedas llámame en todo caso cuentas conmigo"_. "Vaya Rei, a pesar de todo se preocupa por mí, que niña", luego sus ojos se abrieron de improviso: "Es cierto, debo llamar a Mina…pero creo que una visita nocturna no estaría mal je je". Sin pensar dos veces encendió las luces y se quitó en un dos por tres sus ropas mientras se acercaba a la ducha.

--- A las 9 de la noche ---

La familia Tenoh se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, terminando de degustar un buen potaje: "No hay duda, pero nadie hace una papa rellena como tú madre", "Es parte de la habilidad que uno aprende con la práctica", decía una halaga Sachiko", mientras Serena lo patea en el tobillo de su hermano: _"¿Que querrás ahora?"_. El muchacho trató de soltar algún alarido, de pronto Reito se levanta de la silla captando la atención de su familia: "Bueno chicos, tenemos un anuncio que darles", ambos adolescentes se miran tratando de adivinar lo que su padre trataba de decir…

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Lamento la ausencia repentina, digamos que el trabajo me absorbió más de lo que pensé, resulta que ando estudiando inglés los fines de semana, así que las fiestas se me relucieron, mi vida ha tomado un giro de 180 grados. En fin, la vida es cruel, pero apensa tenía cinco minutos trataba de continuar con la historia.

Haber, Haruka ha dejado por la música a los deportes en un baúl, así que le cuesta un poco adaptar su cuerpo, en fin. Tampoco me creí esos asuntos familiares pero es algo jodido. En todo caso, es la carga familiar que tiene que cargar.

Demoraré en subir, pero no mucho…LO PROMETO!!!!

En fin, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc…etc… estaré esperando dispuesta a contestar y a mejorar.

Sin más que escribir por ahora.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


	14. CAP 14 Esto no

Bueno la historia es mía, los personajes NO. No busco ningún fin lucrativo solo plasmar lo que mi inspiración me brinde.

**JOCKER**

**Cap. 14: ESTO NO…**

- A las 9 de la noche -

La familia Tenoh se encontraba reunida en el comedor, terminando de degustar un buen potaje: "No hay duda, pero nadie hace una papa rellena como tú madre", "Es parte de la habilidad que uno aprende con la práctica", decía una halaga Sachiko", mientras Serena lo patea en el tobillo de su hermano: _"¿Que querrás ahora?"_. El muchacho trató de soltar algún alarido, pero solo atinó a darle un guiño a Sere; de pronto Reito se levanta de la silla captando la atención de su familia: "Bueno chicos, tenemos un anuncio que darles", ambos adolescentes se miran tratando de adivinar lo que su padre trataba de decir, Sachiko una sonreía mientras miraba a sus hijos. "Bien chicos, deseaba esperar hasta el cumpleaños de Haruka y sé que faltan aún tres meses pero…por cuestiones de tiempo, no sé puede postergar más". Ambos muchachos se miraban con una duda en sus ojos, luego observaban a su madre que solo cerró sus ojos mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos encima de la mesa: "Padre… ¿A qué te refieres?", en su rostro se dibujaba una media sonrisa nerviosa. Reito observaba a sus niños, el corazón le latía muy rápido de pronto cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro: "Haruka, a partir de la próxima semana vendrás conmigo a…". El comedor mantenía una tensión en el ambiente, al notar a su hijo como si su cuerpo se le encogiera: "…al autódromo. Qué te parece la idea", fue Sachiko quién completo las palabras del padre, en ese momento todos quedaron perplejos.

- "¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?", fue el unísono que se dio en la mesa, Haru no podía creerlo, de los labios de su madre salían esas palabras que siempre deseo oír, Serena se alegraba de ello pero algo le decía que tras esa decisión sus padres trataban de mostrar algo más. "Sere, pellízcame". "Con mucho gusto". "Ashhhashaaayyy…pero no tan fuerte", mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo. Reito y Sachiko reían ante las ocurrencias de sus hijos: "Así que muchachito a descansar temprano, mañana es un nuevo día". "Sííí! Gracias padre, y también a ti madre, los adoro", dándoles un beso en las mejillas, luego de agradecer por la comida se fue saltando y hablando con su hermana de lo espectacular que sería estar en medio de la pista: "Al fin podré sentir el olor a caucho y el viento sobre mí, te lo contaré todo". Serena reía ante el comportamiento de un bebé grande de su hermano: "¿Puedo ir?". "No lo sé, lo pensaré jajajaja". "Eso no es justo, le diré a papá", en el comedor se quedaron viendo Reito y Sachiko: "Gracias, no creí que cederías", unos dedos se pusieron en sus labios: "Descuida…es el momento y yo de ti me apuro en hablar con Masato sobre el autódromo". "Es cierto, le diré que cambie mi agenda y me consiga un buen auto".

-_En la Madrugada_-

"¡Es cierto…Mina!", por reflejo se tapa la boca creyendo que alguien más lo oiría: _"Cielos…como se me olvidó, incluso ni le respondí a Rei…ashhh…¿Dónde está mi celular?...Ahí está…Haber ajá empezaré por Rei: "_Rei ps k te puedo decir, me duele todo el cuerpo…y no te dire kien es el culpable ¬_¬. Nos vemos mñn…Ruka" – _Listo ahora Mina…_

-_La recámara de Mina-_

El teléfono sonaba cerca de la lámpara de noche, una mano a ciegas trataba de ubicarlo, se da cuenta quién es, duda pero al final concluye: "Dime". _"Hola Mina, soy haruka"_. "Sé quién eres, a que se debe la interrupción de mi sueños". _"Creí que yo era tu sueño"_. "Si si si no te sobrevalores, pero no importa. ¿Qué sucede?". _"Pues tengo el cuerpo molido, es como si hubiera peleado con diez tipos luego de una maratón"_. "¡¿Estás en la comisaría?...Pero si creí que ibas a tus prácticas de castigo?". _"No estoy en la comisaría, es del entrenamiento que tengo el cuerpo así, mañana no sé si lograré resistir"_. "Mañana en el descanso te daré un reforzador de energía, así que descansa y recupera tus energías". _"Esta bien, otra cosa: Te quiero"_. "Y yo te amo".

-_En la mansión Tenoh-_

- "Así que al autódromo no?...Te costo tanto finalizar nuestra decisión en ello", decía un Reito algo cansado. Mientras su esposa se recostaba en la cama: "Están sucediendo las cosas muy rápido, así que prefiero que nuestro hijo empiece a desarrollar todas las habilidades que debe demostrar, está en su sangre, así que espero que hayas realizado la llamada a John". A su lado, mientras se acomodaba, su esposo le dice mientras la acaricia el rostro: "Eso ni lo hubieras preguntado amor, está listo". "Por eso te amo, siempre fuimos así". "No hay duda fue una excelente decisión". "Espera que?...". Al notar que había dicho algo fuera de lugar y ver que su esposa posiblemente lo mande al sofá se adelantó con callarla mediante un beso: "Lo siento amor, sabes que es una broma". "Hmmm, padre de mi hijo tenías que ser". "jajajajaja".

- A la mañana siguiente -

- "¡Sereeeeeeeeeee! … levántate que te dejo!", gritaba a todo pulmón. "¿Quéeee?... acaso es mi hermano el dormilón quién me está levantando?", estira su mano izquierda para ver su reloj y… "¡Por Dios HARUKA son las 6 de la mañana!". Un entusiasta joven se topa la cabeza y dice: "Ya se me hacía raro que ni el desayuno esté listo je je je… míralo por este lado _A quién madrug_-", un almohadazo le interrumpe la frase seguida de un montón de peluches que lo hacen salir corriendo y con mayor hiperactividad.

Desde niño le encantó la velocidad, corría en todos los eventos de su escuela, solo sus padres y su hermana le ganaban, y a Darien solo podía ganarle por unos segundos; así que la noticia de ir a un autódromo le aumentaba la adrenalina, así que mientras llegaba a su cuarto para solo mirar el techo hasta que sea la hora de la escuela se le vino una sonrisa traviesa y un recuerdo que le aumentaba más el entusiasmo.

- _Hace tiempo atrás_ -

- "Creo que no es una buena idea", hablaba un pequeño moreno mientras trataba de pasar su saliva con cierta dificultad, mientras que a su lado un pequeño rubio estaba con una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara y los ojos le brillaban como si estuviera contemplando el regalo más grande: "Eres un cobarde Darien, en todo caso déjamelo a mí YO DOMINARÉ ESTO". "Pero Haruka, esto no lo podemos hacer está muy alto". "¿Podemos?...dirás que TU NO PUEDES…mírame mientras comes el polvo". Estaban en la cima de una colina muy empinada y no había ido con sus hermanas, sabían que los detendrían. Habían salido muy de mañana con sus bicicletas y estaban ahí esperando que el sol aparezca porque Haruka había decidido que ese sería su señal de SALIDA. "Darien…quédate aquí y mira porque mi sangre está hirviendo más de lo que puedes imaginar". Y el sol salió.

- "¡Aquí VOYYYY!". Empezó a pedalear solo cinco veces y luego la bicicleta por la misma altura y caída de la bajada estaba más y más rápido, entonces el reto no era darle velocidad, el reto de Haruka era dominar ese ritmo y llegar intacto, las ruedas se movían solas y HAruka tenía el timón, se aferraba a él y lo cabalgaba a su manera, con fuerza, sus pies se mantenía en sus pedales con firmeza, no quería rendirse ante ellas; de pronto una piedra le cayó en la frente ocasionándole una pequeña herida y sentía que algo caliente le resbalaba pero eso solo lo motivo más y mientras gritaba estaba consiguiendo su cometido, su meta y de pronto dio un freno tan repentino que casi provoca que la llanta trasera se levantara para luego asentarse por inercia. Darien lo veía y no lo creía: "HARUKA!...HARUKA!", estaba preocupado, no se movía desde hace un buen rato, así que dejo su bicicleta a un lado y decidió bajar con dificultad pero rápido, al llegar encontró una faceta que nunca había visto a su amigo, tenía raspones en sus rodillas, sus manos aún seguían apretando el volante pero estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa: "Lo logramos", decía mientras caían unas lágrimas de victoria; y claro ambos había bajado ese cerro de diferentes maneras pero lo hicieron, entonces Darien se dio cuenta y empezó a reír mientras caían ciertas lágrimas por lo que había hecho por su amigo y lo que había hecho su amigo, fue ahí que comprendió que siempre estaría arriesgando su vida.

- _Tiempo Actual_ -

- "_Ya había olvidado eso_", pensó mientras se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de irse a la escuela y tenía que guardar energía, hoy también tendría su entrenamiento especial.

- _En la escuela_ -

No paraba de estar inquieto sus manos estaban hiperactivas, el lapicero no dejaba de pasearse de sus manos y eso molestaba a parte de la clase, sobre todo a Mina y a Darien, hasta que: "Joven Tenoh, desarrolle el ejercicio 8 de la página 14 por favor", el profesor quería un motivo para llevarlo a la oficina del auxiliar y porque no del director. "Ah?, claro, por supuesto", mientras salía de un lapsus de sueño despierto, se levantó, caminó hacia la pizarra y empezó a escribir poco a poco, luego los murmullos seguían y Darien se topaba la cabeza: _"Apuesto que ni siquiera sabe qué ejercicio es"_. Mina estaba perpleja porque algo no andaba bien, lo presentía: "Darien, ¿Qué tiene Haru?". "No tiene nada sol—"; sin embargo se calló al ver como su amigo estaba parado frente a la pizarra, no había completado el ejercicio y mantenía los brazos abajo, la mirada fija en la pizarra y antes que el profesor reaccionara, Haruka cayó desvanecido.

- " ¡HARUKAAA!", gritaba su amigo mientras llegaba hasta él y junto al profesor lo llevaron a enfermería mientras Mina no sabía cómo actuar el ir con ellos o avisar a Serena, todos sus compañeros estaban algo desconcertados y por supuesto su club de fans, sin embargo fue Noriko quién se acerco a ella y le dijo: "Puede que te sorprendas con esto, pero es que esto solo le sucede cuando llega a un estado de hiperactivismo en el cual su cuerpo se bloquea induciéndolo al sueño". Mina estaba desconcertada y antes que pronuncie alguna palabra: "Y seguro te preguntas como sé eso, sencillo ya lo vivimos antes, no me malinterpretes no estoy de tu lado y tampoco es que quiera que seas feliz con él, es solo que…digamos…aún no es mi tiempo y debo respetar que él te eligió de eso se trata cuando amas a alguien pero si algún día cuando note que algo anda mal entre ustedes, créeme no lo desaprovecharé", lo decía mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente y se dirigía hacia su carpeta. La rubia se dirigió hacia la ventana y dio un fuerte suspiro mientras su rostro sentía como el viento estaba algo agitado: "_Haruka, hay mucho que debemos hablar, conocernos más, pienso que tu y yo estamos corriendo tan rápido y tanto que conocernos_".

- _En la sala de enfermería de la escuela _-

- _"Haruka, Ven por mí…"…_cada vez era más claro pero no lo entendía,_ "¿Mina?, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Lo decía casi como ruego pero no entendía a quién le hablaba, todo estaba oscuro solo sentía el viento soplar y de pronto vio una perilla e intentaba girarla pero estaba muy fuerte, de pronto: _"¡Haruka!...Ven por mi…", _era la voz de Mina, y era muy clara, la reconocería en cualquier lugar: _"¡Minaaa!_. Trataba de hacer girar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero entre más fuerte la puerta no se movía para nada, luego llegó un ventarrón que lo trataba de apartar con todo de la puerta: _"Incluso tú estás en mi contra, no es justo, tengo que…"_, pero el viento más se empecinaba en apartarlo de ahí, se soltó de la perilla y fue impulsado con todo hacia arriba: _"NOOOOO"…_

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO", se sentó en la camilla, no tenía ni una gota de sudor pero se sentía agitado, tras las cortinas aparece Darien: "¿qué pasa Ruka?", algo desconcertado y preocupado veía como su amigo tenía la mano en la cabeza y la mirada perdida…

_Continuará…_

**POS DATA:**

Vaya a pasado tanto tiempo y mi vida ha tenido tantos cambios, lamento haber dejado pasara tanto y quizás muchos y muchas han olvidado esta historia, pero quiero decir que: LO SIENTO!

La historia se mantiene y muchas cosas pasaron y están pasando. Espero me sigan acompañando en esta mi pequeña aventura.

ATTE.

MELISSA JARA _(Cambio y fuera…)_


End file.
